Ángeles entre nosotros
by Narua Black
Summary: 12º CHAP ARRIBA! En la guerra contra Voldemort han aparecido 4 misteriosos aliados que se interponen en los planes del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué es lo que planea Voldemort? ¿Qué pasará con Sirius y Norah? Reviews please!
1. Las preocupaciones del lord

Hola!! He vuelto con una nueva historia. No quiero desvelaros mucho de que va, solo que se centra en el desarrollo de la guerra y de ciertos secretos en la vida de nuestros personajes. Este comentario al principio es más que nada para decir que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter es mío (son de la suertuda de J.K Rowling Snif, snif). Bueno, os dejo con "Ángeles entre nosotros".

**Capítulo 1- las preocupaciones del lord**

Hacía un mes que el curso había terminado. Hacía un largo mes que había regresado al número 4 de Privet Drive, y sin embargo no le importaba. Desde que había llegado se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido. A los Dursley no parecía importarles; es más, nunca había visto a su tía Petunia tan contenta de darle de comer, ahora que sólo tenía que llevársela a la habitación y no verle más en todo el día.

Harry Potter no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni de seguir con su "vida normal", como le habían recomendado. Porque de hacerlo estaría aceptando que Sirius jamás regresaría. Sirius Black, lo más cercano a lo que podía llamar una familia, había muerto a finales del curso pasado gracias a su enorme estupidez; por salvarlo a él su padrino había muerto y jamás volvería.

Y eso no era todo. Albus Dumbledore le había confesado al fin qué era aquello que lo hacía tan especial, por qué Voldemort lo perseguía año tras año intentando acabar con él. Una y otra vez tendrían que enfrentarse hasta que uno de los dos muriera, y hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos podría vivir tranquilo. Dumbledore le había prometido que le enseñaría a cerrar su mente a Lord Voldemort, pero eso no lo animaba en absoluto.

Albus Dumbledore, la furia que le había dominado en su último encuentro con el director se había disipado en gran medida. Pero aún estaba enfadado. El director no entendía que aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas no podía dirigir la vida de las personas sin tenerlas en cuenta. No podía evitar pensar que si le hubiese contado antes lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez Sirius todavía estaría vivo, y él no se sentiría más solo de lo que en toda su vida lo había hecho.

Su mente volvió a cambiar de escena. Voldemort ¿qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos? Qué nuevas maldades estaría planeando en compañía de sus mortífagos. Qué tendría preparado para su sexto año en Hogwarts. De pronto ante sus ojos todo se volvió oscuro. Pensó que se había hecho de noche, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que ante sus ojos tenía una pared de piedra negra. Se encontraba en un oscuro y frío pasillo, apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas.

Al mirar en derredor vio que al final del pasillo parecía haber una estancia de la que venía más luz. Por experiencia sabía que no debería estar viendo aquello, que debería marcharse de allí, pero algo le decía que se quedara, que era importante. Se dio cuenta de que al revés que las últimas veces, no parecía estar en la cabeza de Voldemort, o en la de su asquerosa serpiente, sino que era algo así como un fantasma. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la habitación del fondo del pasillo y al asomarse el cambio de iluminación lo deslumbró por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la gran iluminación de aquella estancia vio con horror que estaba en un gran salón, lleno de mortífagos postrados en el suelo y, justo en frente de él, Voldemort. Se asustó al ver que sus ojos rojos lo observaban directamente, pero su mirada pareció atravesarle. Voldemort no podía verle, y eso lo tranquilizó.

Al mirar tras de sí vio que a quien miraba el señor tenebroso era a un hombre moreno, de ojos negros y piel cetrina, cuya túnica negra le daba aspecto de murciélago. Severus Snape hizo una inclinación ante Voldemort. Pero qué hacía él allí. Por qué Voldemort no sabía que estaba allí. Ahora él ya sabía de la conexión entre ellos dos.

-Snape- siseó Voldemort al hombre- Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento mi señor, pero tuve problemas para salir del castillo sin levantar sospechas.

Así que era cierto, pensó Harry, Snape estaba trabajando de espía para Dumbledore.

-La torpeza no tiene disculpa- dijo levantando la varita desde su "trono", al mismo tiempo que el profesor de pociones parecía encogerse- ...pero por esta vez te perdonaré. Necesito que estés despierto en esta reunión. Os he reunido a vosotros, los mejores de entre mis mortífagos, porque tengo algo que encargaros.

Como respuesta, los mortífagos presentes acentuaron más su reverencia.

-Como sabréis, desde que la profecía fue destruida, mis planes han tenido que alterarse un poco. Mis intentos de controlar al chico Potter han resultado menos productivos de lo que esperaba. El viejo chocho de Dumbledore sigue siendo tan sentimentaloide como siempre.

-Mi señor, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?

Las pupilas rojas de Voldemort brillaron- No interrumpiéndome McNair... CRUCIO- el mortífago calló retorciéndose de dolor al tiempo que sus compañeros ya casi rozaban el suelo con la nariz.

-Como iba diciendo, creo que he encontrado la forma de tener al viejo dominado. Los sentimientos son su debilidad, y precisamente eso será su perdición.

-Pero señor...- dijo fríamente Snape con la cabeza agachada en reverencia- El chico Potter está bien protegido, ¿cómo piensa...?

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-No... no, mi señor. Eso nunca.

-Más te vale- replicó en un siseo amenazante, que hizo que sus mortífagos se encogieran temerosos- Mis planes para dominar al anciano no implican a Potter. Hay otra forma de llegar hasta Dumbledore, un camino que él no sabe que está trazado, pero yo sí, y la ignorancia es la perdición de cualquier mago. Por eso no admito ignorantes entre mis filas. (N/A: ¿entonces que pintan Crabbe y Goyle ahí?? :P)

Lord Voldemort se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y pareció acariciar algo en su interior. Pero antes de que decidiese explicar algo a sus mortífagos la puerta que Severus Snape había cerrado al entrar se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un hombre bajo, medio calvo y regordete, que caminaba con andar nervioso hacia su señor, frotándose las manos, una de las cuales era de plata.

-Pettegrew, maldita rata, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar de este modo a una reunión a la que no te he invitado?

Peter Pettegrew se tiró al suelo ante las palabras del Señor Tenebroso como si alguien le hubiese empujado, y de rodillas se acercó arrastrándose hasta el asiento de Voldemort.

-Mi... mi se... mi señor. Lamento mucho haberos enojado.

-Oh, sí, te aseguro que lo lamentarás (N/A: muerte a la rata!!!)- masculló Voldemort levantando la varita.

-Mi Señor, la partida ha regresado.

-¿Y?- preguntó deteniendo su brazo que amenazaba al hombrecillo.

-Lo mismo que la última vez señor, no recuerdan nada.

Los ojos del señor tenebroso ardieron de furia. Se levantó de golpe, consiguiendo que incluso Nagini temblara.

-Aaagh!- gritó y apuntando a Pettegrew pronunció con ira- CRUCIO.

El hombre se puso a gritar en el acto de dolor, retorciéndose bajo la mirada psicópata de algunos de sus compañeros, que no apreciaban demasiado al traidor. Harry, a pesar de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba bien, disfrutó con la visión de Pettegrew siendo castigado. El era el culpable de todo; por su culpa no tenía padres, por su culpa perdió a su padrino y por su culpa Voldemort regresó.

-No vuelvas a traerme noticias tan funestas. Snape, McNair, Nott!! Acompañadme!! Los demás marcharos a cumplir mis órdenes, esta reunión tendrá que esperar.

La negra figura de Voldemort salió por la puerta, seguido de los otros dos mortífagos y con Snape, cuya capa hizo el conocido movimiento que le daba aquel aspecto de murciélago. Harry iba a seguirlos, pero se sintió arrastrado por una fuerza demasiado poderosa para él; cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos de nuevo, vio que había regresado a su habitación, y no estaba solo.

****************

_-NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ._

_-¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? De todos los seres del planeta nunca creí que tú precisamente reaccionarías así._

_-Pero ¿te has dado cuenta de quién es?_

_-La persona a la que amo, y si lo rechazas a él me rechazas a mí._

_-No tienes mi consentimiento para casarte con él._

_-No lo necesito. Puede que puedas controlarlo todo, pero esto no. Su padre también ha reaccionado igual. Pensamos que tu nos apoyarías. Pero no te preocupes, no importa si no estás de acuerdo, nos vamos a casar y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo._

_-Si te casas con él dejarás de ser mi hija._

_-Pues entonces... que así sea. Renuncio a tu apellido. De hoy en adelante soy huérfana._

_-No te atreverás..._

_-Adiós... papá._

********************

-¡Harry!

-Profesor...- Remus Lupin estaba arrodillado al pie de la cama de Harry, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente en un intento por despertarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su antiguo profesor de DCAO, cuyos ojos dorados brillaban de preocupación.

-Eso creo... ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó al darse cuenta de la situación. Había un mago en su habitación, en la casa de los Dursley. Y no cualquier mago, uno cuyo aspecto demacrado habría asustado más a sus tíos que el de cualquier otro "anormal", como ellos los llamaban.

-He venido a buscarte. El director quiere que te traslade al colegio. Allí es donde se aloja ahora la Orden del Fénix.

-¿El colegio?- el Gryffindor estaba confuso.

-Sí, después de lo ocurrido con Kreacher hemos tenido que trasladarnos. La casa de Si... Grimauld Place ya no era segura. Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville ya están allí, te están esperando- le explicó de forma suave, calmada como siempre hacía el profesor Lupin. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Cuando he entrado en tu habitación estabas agitándote en sueños. Me ha costado mucho despertarte.

-Estaba...- pero Harry calló, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. No podía admitir ante el profesor Lupin que había vuelto a tener visiones con Voldemort, y menos que no había hecho nada para intentar marcharse de allí. Pero Harry debió haber sabido que precisamente a Remus Lupin no lo podía engañar. Después de Sirius era lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido, y siempre había tenido facilidad para ver lo que le pasaba.

-¿Voldemort?

-Sí, pero no me ha visto- se apresuró a explicar.

-Harry... sabes que no debes...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero esta vez era distinto, no estaba en la cabeza de Voldemort, ni en la serpiente. Era como si mi espíritu hubiese llegado hasta allí, con Snape.

-¿Con Severus?

El moreno asintió- ¿es posible eso?

-Bueno...- murmuró pensativo Lupin- no es muy normal, pero he leído en algunos libros antiguos que por el arte de la legeremancia se pueden crear vínculos espirituales. Quizás las prácticas de oclumancia del curso pasado han creado una especie de conexión entre él y tú.

-¬¬ Estupendo, como si no fuese suficiente con Voldemort, ahora también contacto con Snape (N/A: la autora no se hace responsable de las opiniones de Harry respecto a Severus Snape, al que Narua Black adora).

-De todos modos le preguntaremos a Dumbledore una vez lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-DUMBLEDORE!!- gritó al recordar de pronto- hay que advertirle, Voldemort ha encontrado una forma de llegar hasta él- pese a que todavía seguía enfadado con el director, Harry no quería que nada le pasase al anciano. Era un hombre bueno, pese a que hubiese cometido equivocaciones que le habían hecho enfurecerse con él.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya habrá tiempo de que le expliques todo, y a mí también, porque todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa. Pero ahora debemos apurarnos. Tonks está abajo con tus tíos y ambos sabemos lo que puede ocurrir si pasa demasiado tiempo allí.

-No sé quien saldrá más malparado ¬¬.

**************

En el salón de los Dursley, Tonks, que en aquella ocasión llevaba el pelo color rosa chicle corto, esperaba pacientemente a que Lupin volviera con Harry. Los señores Dursley la miraban con una mezcla de terror y repugnancia en sus rostros. ¡Esos magos eran cada vez más descarados! Cómo si no llamasen la atención ya normalmente.

La joven auror se mecía sobre sus pies de un lado a otro, con las manos a la espalda, mirando todo con una mezcla de curiosidad e indiferencia. Dudley observaba a aquella mujer tan rara asustado, escondido tras el marco de la puerta.

Finalmente pasos se escucharon bajando por las escaleras y en la puerta del salón apareció Remus Lupin acompañado de Harry.

-Todo listo- dijo el primero.

-Hola Harry^^! ¿Y tu equipaje?

-En el bolsillo- replicó el adolescente palpándose el pantalón con las manos, ante las caras confusas de sus tíos y su primo.

-Bien. Señores Dursley- dijo Lupin con educación- Ya nos vamos. Harry, despídete de tus tíos.

-Adiós- dijo él lacónicamente.

Los tres salieron del número 4 de Privet Drive a la calle, donde el sol brillaba como dando la bienvenida a Harry a la libertad. Aquello le hizo sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a Hogwarts?- preguntó.

-En la casa de la señora Figg nos espera un traslador, lo ha hechizado Dumbledore para que vaya directo a su despacho.

Los dos adultos guiaron a Harry hasta la casa de la squib amante de los gatos que vivía en su misma calle. Mientras lo hacía algo le decía a Harry que el resto del verano iba a ser más divertido que el verano anterior.

***************

Harry sintió que una cuerda invisible tiraba de su ombligo y que sus pies se levantaban del suelo, para volver a caer de golpe unos segundos después. Apoyó las manos rápidamente para no irse de bruces, pero de poco le sirvió, porque Tonks calló sobre él aplastándolo completamente.

-^^ Perdona Harry- dijo la joven levantándose con dificultad, ayudada por Lupin.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista se encontró como semanas antes en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Al mirar alrededor vio que el orden había vuelto al despacho y que los objetos de plata que había destrozado estaban de nuevo en su sitio, perfectamente reparados. Al girar la cabeza vio al propio director sentado ante su mesa, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, de una forma que no pudo describir... acaso ¿temor? ¿Dumbledore le tenía miedo? ¿Temía que Voldemort le poseyese en su presencia? Sintió una punzada de dolor, y también ira en su interior. Pero algo le dijo que eso no era posible, seguramente el director temía que se pusiese igual de violento que la última vez. Al final de su conversación se había mostrado débil como nunca lo había hecho ante él. Incluso había llorado. Seguramente lo que se translucía en sus ojos era el dolor de saber que había perdido parte de la fe ciega que Harry había tenido en él hasta el momento. Y sin poder evitarlo, Harry se sintió bien al saber que Dumbledore era capaz de sufrir. Que era algo más que un ser, bueno, pero manipulador que ordenaba las vidas de todos sin consultarles.

-¿Todo bien Harry?- preguntó al fin.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros como toda respuesta. Pero el director se obligó a forzar una de sus habituales sonrisas tranquilas.

-Te mandé traer porque supuse que preferirías pasar el resto del verano con tus amigos, en vez de con tus tíos- Harry asintió.

-Además aprovecharemos para continuar con tus lecciones de oclumancia.

-¿Snape...?

-El profesor Snape- lo corrigió el anciano- no tendrá tiempo de darte las lecciones, así que yo me ocuparé de todo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso al profesor de pociones, que si era posible, lucía más pálido de lo habitual. Llevaba la mano envuelta en una venda, que dejaba translucir la sangre que brotaba de una herida. Seguramente Voldemort se había enfadado finalmente con él. Voldemort! Harry recordó por fin lo ocurrido hacía unas horas en su habitación.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-Hola Severus- en ese momento Snape cayó en la cuenta de quienes más estaban allí, y en su boca apareció una mueca de desagrado- Como ya te comenté he traído a Harry a pasar el resto del verano. Remus y Nymphadora (si las miradas matasen Dumbledore habría caído fulminado en aquel momento por la joven) han ido a buscarlo.

-Yo venía a...

-Sí, Severus. Ahora hablamos. Tonks, ¿por qué no acompañas a Harry a sus habitaciones?- la auror hizo ademán de cumplir la orden del director, pero Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. Al contrario, se giró hacia el profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué es lo que ha planeado Voldemort contra el director?

En la cara del ex-mortífago se dibujó una expresión de terror incrédulo. Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos y durante unos instantes la confusión se dibujó en su rostro. Finalmente recuperó la compostura.

-Harry, ¿has vuelto a tener una visión?

-Potter- masculló Snape- creí que habías comprendido los riesgos.

-Yo...- comenzó a replicar Harry furioso, pero el profesor Lupin se le adelantó.

-No ha sido así, profesor Dumbledore. Al parecer esta vez no estaba conectado con Voldemort.

-¿Entonces que ocurrió?- preguntó Snape.

-Bueno...- dudó el antiguo profesor de DCAO- creo que en realidad estableció algún tipo de vínculo con... contigo

-¿¡¡Cómo!!?- exclamó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Es posible eso?- preguntó Tonks.

-Quizás- intervino Dumbledore- Se deba a las sesiones de oclumancia. Es algo poco probable, pero al parecer así ha ocurrido.

-A la misma conclusión llegué yo profesor- determinó Lupin.

-Pues si es así, no creo que haya ya motivos para que Harry quede al margen de esta conversación. Conociéndolo, si no se lo decimos lo averiguará por otros modos menos ortodoxos, que podrían resultar peligrosos- argumentó el director con una mueca divertida. Harry le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que parte de su recelo inicial hacia el director desapareciese.

-Si usted lo cree así- murmuró Snape lacónicamente. En el acto el director agitó su varita e hizo aparecer de la nada 4 sillas. Harry se sentó al lado de Lupin, lo más lejos de su "querido profesor", que quedó en la otra esquina.

-Entonces- indagó Dumbledore- ¿Tom tiene planeado hacer algo contra mí?

Snape asintió con la cabeza- Dice que ha encontrado el modo de doblegarle. Que usted no podrá evitarlo porque no sabe por dónde le puede atacar.

-¿Atacarme? ¿De que modo?

-No luchando, sino sometiéndole usando contra usted sus sentimientos.

En el rostro del anciano se dibujó el desconcierto- ¿Mis sentimientos?

-Al principio creí que intentaría atacarlo a través de Harry, como hizo el curso pasado, pero después dijo que había encontrado otra vía. Iba a decir cual era cuando...

-Llegó Colagusano- interrumpió Harry- decía que algo había pasado otra vez.

Severus Snape dirigió una mirada de odio al hijo de su enemigo de la infancia.

-Eso es. En los últimos tiempos vienen ocurriendo cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lupin ignorando el gesto de desprecio de Snape.

-Voldemort ha empezado a ejecutar su estrategia. Ya ha lanzado los primeros ataques.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que no se ha sabido nada? El cuerpo de aurores no ha sido informado- exclamó Tonks.

-¿Entonces los aurores no han tenido nada que ver?- indagó el profesor de pociones, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la barbilla en gesto pensativo y su mirada se perdía en el infinito.

-¿Qué ocurre Severus?- apremió Dumbledore.

-El Señor Tenebroso ha empezado a actuar. Nada importante, sólo ha habido tres ataques. Pero en los tres...

-¿Qué?- insistió Tonks.

-¬¬ Si me dejan explicarme- masculló Snape- Al principio el Señor Tenebroso pensó que era algo anecdótico pero el caso es que... en ninguno de los tres ataques ha tenido éxito. Los mortífagos enviados no fueron capaces de cumplir la misión. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que a pesar de ser descubiertos, no fueron detenidos; al contrario, regresaron al centro de operaciones de los mortífagos... sin memoria.

-¿Un obliviate?

-Eso creo profesor, pero los hechizos obliviate pueden ser revertidos, sobretodo por un mago como el Señor Tenebroso. Hace dos años, con Bertha Jorkins, pese a estar muy débil fue capaz de recuperar la información que le habían borrado (N/A: ni que fuera un ordenador!!). Pero en este caso, ha sido imposible. Yo no me enteré de nada de esto hasta hoy. Pensé que a lo mejor el Ministerio tendría algo que ver, o tal vez usted había preparado algo con los miembros de la orden.

-Ya sabes Severus, que de haber sido así, te lo habría dicho- replicó el director, ante lo que el profesor de pociones mostró una mueca de satisfacción- Y en cuanto al Ministerio, dudo mucho que Fudge se hubiese limitado a borrar la memoria a los mortífagos. Al contrario, lo habría anunciado a voz en grito.

-¿Entonces que debe estar pasando?- preguntó Harry.

-Creo... que tenemos unos aliados- murmuró Dumbledore con sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Aliados? ¿Quiénes?- replicó Lupin.

-No lo sé, pero por su forma de actuar, no quieren ser descubiertos.

-Pero habría que investigar quienes son- dijo Snape

-Severus, yo he dicho que no quieren ser descubiertos, no que vayamos a quedarnos sentados. No es bueno desconocer parte de la historia; aunque estén de nuestro lado, debemos investigarlos y descubrir quiénes son.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con respecto a lo que Voldemort planea contra usted?- preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Lo que dijo de los sentimientos...- murmuró Lupin

-Potter no le sirve porque está muy protegido.

-Eso quiere decir que pretende atacarle por donde usted y el se diferencian. Yo creo que quiere conseguir algo que sea muy importante para usted, que le obligue a ceder a sus exigencias.

-¿Y qué será ese algo?- indagó Tonks.

-No sé... un familiar tal vez- sugirió Remus acordándose del hermano del director, que había pertenecido a la Orden durante la anterior guerra.

-Eso es imposible- replicó Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban con... ¿nostalgia?- Yo no tengo familia, estoy solo.

*****************

 No veía nada. La oscuridad era tal que ni siquiera se veía a si mismo. Sentía que flotaba en el vacío. Estaba solo, y sin embargo, miles de voces lo acompañaban en su viaje, pero no parecían decir nada, solo susurraban. Al principio intentó varias veces llegar hasta ellas, o al menos hacer un esfuerzo para salir de aquel sitio, pero después de tanto tiempo se había rendido.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que cayó por el velo. Mientras caía por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Y si Voldemort lo había atrapado? Pero no, él sabía que Dumbledore, pese a ser un pretencioso en algunos aspectos, nunca dejaría que nada le pasase a Harry. Pero como buen padrino necesitaba asegurarse de que así era.

De pronto, todos los susurros cesaron, y un silencio sepulcral inundó aquella nada en la que nadaba. Sirius Black se sintió por primera vez temeroso. Hasta aquel momento lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo eran los susurros, que le hacían sentirse menos solo, menos aislado.

De repente, algo lo deslumbró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de luz lo iluminaba. Observó su mano como si el poder verla fuese el acontecimiento más extraño del mundo. Pero solo él brillaba, la nada seguía siendo nada, y no vio por ningún lado los dueños de aquellos susurros.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En un instante, de la nada, apareció una mano, que agarró la suya, fuerte. Empezó a sonar una voz, pero esta vez no eran susurros, sino que entendía lo que decía. _No temas, acompáñame, todo estará bien._

Y se dejó llevar, sintió que ascendía y pronto vio el final de un túnel, al otro lado se veía luz. Durante unos momentos perdió la conciencia y cuando por fin despertó, vio que estaba en el frío suelo de piedra. Había vuelto a la sala del velo. Estaba confuso, veía borroso y sonaban ecos en su cabeza.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio cuatro figuras negras. "Mortífagos", pensó, pero cuando su visión se fue aclarando pudo ver que no lo eran, o eso parecía. Se trataba de cuatro personas, vestidas con gabardinas negras hasta casi tocar el suelo y al fijarse algo más, pudo ver diferencias entre ellas. Todas ellas llevaban la misma gabardina y todos ellas llevaban máscaras y sombreros, pero cada una era diferente. Una era totalmente negra, excepto tres muescas blancas en uno de los lados. Otra era mitad blanca, mitad negra; en la mitad negra se dibujaba una boca con una mueca cruel en blanco, y en la blanca una sonrisa triste y del ojo una lágrima en negro. La tercera era totalmente blanca y en la zona de la boca los labios dibujaban una mueca burlona. La última de las máscaras era negra y una banda blanca la cruzaba en diagonal de lado a lado. Todos ellos llevaban sombreros de ala ancha que terminaban por tapar totalmente sus rostros. Las gabardinas eran anchas, y hacían imposible identificar algún rasco que caracterizara a aquellas personas, o siquiera su sexo.

Al principio las 4 figuras parecieron hablar entre ellas, y finalmente la persona que llevaba la máscara a dos colores se le acercó, y le tendió una mano enfundada en un guante negro. Sirius llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquel lugar, y al principio le costó levantarse, pero entre dos de aquellas personas le ayudaron y lo sacaron de allí.

-Adónde... ad... me llevan- balbuceó. Todavía estaba aturdido, y las palabras resonaron como ecos en su cabeza. _Todo saldrá bien, estarás a salvo._

Volvió a perder conciencia de sí mismo y cuando por fin la recuperó, vio que estaba en un bosque, los árboles eran tan tupidos que no dejaban pasar ninguna luz aquella noche y dudaba que durante el día la cosa cambiase. Se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia y finalmente vio que el bosque desaparecía, y ante él se abría campo libre. A lo lejos, en lo alto de una colina, pudo ver un castillo, una enorme construcción de piedra que se erguía imponente con sus torres.

-Hogwarts- murmuró Sirius.

_Vuelve con ellos. Te necesitarán para luchar._

Y después de aquello sus salvadores desaparecieron. Sirius se quedó allí, tendido a la entrada del bosque, sin fuerzas para levantarse, todavía confuso por todo lo ocurrido.

*******************

Después de la reunión en el despacho del director Harry se había reencontrado con sus amigos. Neville parecía más seguro de sí mismo que nunca y Ron había vuelto a crecer. Hermione casi lloró de la emoción al verle y Ginny le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron durante horas hablando de lo ocurrido en el despacho del director y de los misteriosos personajes que parecían estar ayudándoles.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena y todos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Allí estaban el director, el profesor Lupin, Snape, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall y los señores Weasley. Se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa y quedó un sitio vacío, el de Hagrid.

Harry empezaba a preocuparse por la tardanza del guardabosques y profesor, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe dando paso al semigigante. Parecía aterrorizado y portaba un bulto.

-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE, RÁPIDO

-¿Qué ocurre Hagrid?- interrogó McGonagall ante el estado alterado del hombre.

-No sé como ha ocurrido, Fango lo encontró a las afueras del bosque.

-¿Qué encontró?- preguntó Dumbledore.

A modo de respuesta, Hagrid depositó el bulto a los pies de la mesa, con cuidado. Se trataba de un hombre moreno, de cabellos enmarañados, que parecía demasiado débil para moverse. Con un esfuerzo, consiguió girar la cabeza.

-Sirius...- murmuró Remus Lupin atónito.

************

Hola ^^!!!! Soy Narua Black. Este es mi segundo fic (aunque aún no acabé el primero -_-U, pero estoy en ello :P) El primer capítulo. ¿Un tanto confuso no? Pero tranquilos, que poco a poco se irá aclarando todo. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar? Si ha sido un poco confuso lo siento, pero es que al principio tiene que ser así. Ya sabéis, críticas, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, felicitaciones... son bien recibidas (menos las amenazas de muerte : )) Así que REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS (PLEASE : (  ) HASTA EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO.

Se me olvidaba la promoción de el otro fic:

**El regreso de una Black**: qué secretos esconde la familia de Sirius Black?? Un fic en el que el universo Harry Potter se mezcla con el de las Embrujadas. Para los amantes de Severus Snape, en este fic encuentra a alguien muy especial, y Sirius también (no slash eh?)


	2. La verdad del velo

Hola!!! Ya he vuelto (voz tétrica XD) Muchas gracias por los reviews. La verdad es que me han animado tanto que he tenido que escribir el segundo capi enseguida. Gracias!!! Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de J.K Rowling es mío (ojalá, sobretodo ciertos merodeadores y cierto pelo grasiento, yo me apuntaba a lavárselo!!) y esto no lo escribo con afán de lucro, solo para divertirme un ratito. Contesto reviews:

**Ana Black**: me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y tranquila, no es Slash, la verdad es que al leer el summary a mí también me pareció que podía insinuarlo. No tengo nada en contra de los slash, de hecho, algunas de las historias de amor más bonitas que he leído en Fanfiction.net eran slash, pero por ahora no me veo capaz de escribir una decente. Respecto a las explicaciones que pedías, todo llegará. Por cierto, al ver tu nombre me di cuenta de que tu escribiste vida nueva: FELICIDADES, me encantó aquella historia, a veces la releo y la continuación no se queda atrás (aunque hace tiempo que no subes capi nuevo).

**Khye: **A mí también me gusta mucho Severus (creo que sobretodo a partir de los fics). En este fic aunque no va a ser el prota, va a tener un papel decisivo. No te puedo contar mucho más porque si no estropeo la historia. En este capi se averigua algo más sobre los misteriosos aliados, así que ya me contarás qué te parece.

**Martina:** Gracias por tu review. ¿También has pensado alguna vez en enviarle una amenaza de muerte a Rowling por lo de Sirius? La pena es que si la cumplo después me quedo sin saber el final, así que habrá que perdonarla (pero no de todo, y si alguien encuentra su coche, que le pinche las ruedas!!!)

**Barbi-Black**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review (me he puesto colorada!!!). Me alegro de que te guste como escribo. Espero que el resto de la historia no te decepcione.

**Sara fénix Black:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia.

**Beka de Kerry: **No me lo puedo creer! Un review de beka de kerry!! XP. Muchas gracias en serio. Aquí te dejo el segundo capi, para que se te quite la intriga. Un besazo.

En este capítulo se empieza a comprender el título del fic. Además se da nueva información sobre los aliados misteriosos. Bueno, creo que no me queda nada por decir, así que os dejo con el segundo capítulo de "ángeles entre nosotros"

**Capítulo 2- la verdad del velo**

-Sirius...-murmuró Lupin atónito, ante la visión de su antiguo compañero de la escuela. El animago con gran esfuerzo consiguió centrar la mirada en el hombre castaño. Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Moony...- y después se desmayó.

Al ver esto Harry, que había permanecido alejado, sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a que fuera mentira, salió corriendo a abrazar a su padrino, mientras de sus ojos verde oliva brotaban lágrimas.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué te pasa? Despierta!!

Tal como había hecho hace más de un mes en la sala del velo, Remus Lupin sujetó a Harry, alejándolo del hombre que yacía inconsciente.

-Harry, espera, no podemos estar seguros de que sea él.

-¡Sí que lo es!- gritaba el joven- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo reconozcas? ES SIRIUS.

-Por lo de pronto- intervino Dumbledore- vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería. Después ya tendremos tiempo de decidir qué hacer.

El director apuntó al hombre con su varita y lo hizo levitar para guiarlo hasta la enfermería. Salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor seguido por McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Tonks y Harry, al que no habrían podido retener aunque hubieran querido.

Al llegar a la enfermería, después de examinar al paciente, echó a todos fuera de allí, con excepción de Dumbledore, al que permitió quedarse. Los demás esperaron fuera, impacientes por conocer el estado del hombre, y de confirmar de si en realidad aquella persona era Sirius Black.

Una hora después todavía aguardaban. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape se apoyaban en la pared del pasillo. Tonks, cansada, había optado por sentarse en el frío suelo de piedra. Y Harry se movía inquieto de un lado a otro mientras Lupin intentaba tranquilizarlo. Pero Harry no podía simplemente; estaba seguro de que aquel hombre era su padrino. Con poción multijugos podía imitarse su aspecto, eso era seguro, pero algo en su interior le decía que sí que era el animago, que de alguna forma su padrino había encontrado la manera de salir del velo.

Finalmente, después de dos horas que se hicieron eternas, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a una cansada señora Pomfrey.

-Pueden pasar- y con severidad añadió- pero procuren no alterar a mi paciente ¬¬.

Todos entraron en silencio y se situaron alrededor de la cama. Dumbledore se encontraba en un lado, observando al hombre tumbado. Ahora lucía mucho mejor aspecto. Su pelo seguía enmarañado, pero al menos su rostro había recuperado su color, y sus ojos ya no estaban tan perdidos.

Harry se puso al lado de su padrino, frente al director, y le cogió la mano. El hombre, que hasta el momento había estado observando a Dumbledore, giró la cabeza.

-Harry...- murmuró alzando su mano para acariciar el rostro de su ahijado- Estás bien...- Harry sintió ganas de llorar, pero nunca le había gustado demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos ante la gente, así que se contuvo. Además, no había motivo para llorar, Sirius había vuelto. Así que sonrió.

-Sirius...- interrumpió Dumbledore- Como comprenderás, no podemos estar seguros de que tú seas el verdadero Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido el otro.

-Caíste tras el velo, Padfoot- añadió Lupin- y nadie que lo haya hecho ha regresado jamás.

-Vamos Moony ¿no me reconoces?

-Sí, pero...- dijo dubitativo.

-Black, tú no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer ese tipo de magia.

El supuesto animago giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada venenosa que Snape le dirigía.

-La grasa te ha afectado al cerebro Snivellus. No hables de lo que no sabes- bramó.

--_-U. Creo que sí que es Sirius- murmuró Tonks.

-No podemos estar seguros- determinó el director- Y hasta que podamos estarlo, será mejor que te mantengamos vigilado.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. SIRIUS HABÍA VUELTO. Y ahora lo trataban como si fuera un criminal. Era Sirius, y tenía que demostrarlo.

-¡Esperen!- gritó el joven- Sirius ¿cómo escapaste del beso del dementor aquí en Hogwarts?

El moreno miró al niño que vivió confuso, cómo si no entendiera lo que le decían. Pero de pronto sus ojos brillaron y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú y Hermione usasteis el giratiempo para salvar a Buckbeak, el hipógrafo. Lo llevasteis hasta la torre donde estaba encerrado y me liberasteis.

-Bien- determinó Dumbledore- Creo que con esto es suficiente. Sirius, bienvenido a casa.

-Habrá que investigar todo esto ¿no?

-Sí Minerva, lo haremos, pero debemos dejar a Sirius descansar. Ha llegado exhausto. Le vendrá bien dormir para aclarar las ideas y mañana sacaremos algo en claro.

La enfermera Pomfrey dio un paso adelante aprobando la propuesta del director y amablemente empujó a los visitantes hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo quedarme? Solo esta noche- pidió Harry.

-Está bien, Harry- consintió Dumbledore, que dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de aprobación, salió antes de que Poppy lo echase a patadas.

*************

Unas horas más tarde, todos se habían ido a descansar, excepto Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que charlaban en el despacho del director.

-No me puedo imaginar como ha conseguido Sirius regresar (N/A:^^ sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado)- comentaba la mujer.

-A mi también me cuesta, Minerva.

-En primer lugar ¿qué es realmente el velo?

-Es una especie de agujero negro. Un espacio que absorbe todo lo que cae en él. Es una especie de comunicación entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, solo que su poder es demasiado grande para ser controlado por cualquier mago. Cualquier mago que entre en él se perderá en la nada por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Quién ha podido crear semejante cosa?

-La historia dice que el velo fue creado por ángeles.

-¿Ángeles?- preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones incrédula- ¿Esos niños regordetes con alitas que dibujan los artistas muggles?

-No, Minerva- contestó el director sonriendo benévolamente- En realidad hoy en día son muy pocos los magos que saben que una vez existieron los ángeles. De hecho, me temo que a parte de mí y la señorita Granger, que estoy seguro que habrá leído sobre ellos, creo que puedo contar a esos magos con los dedos de una mano.

-¿Entonces que eran los ángeles?

-Dicen las escrituras antiguas que hace muchos años, mucho antes de que se fundase Hogwarts, convivían tres tipos de seres humanos en la tierra: los muggles, los magos y los ángeles. Así como los muggles carecían de magia, los ángeles poseían poderes superiores a los de los magos. Usaban la varita para nuestros mismos hechizos sí, pero poseían poderes especiales que solo un ángel podía desarrollar.

-¿Y qué fue de ellos?

-Lo mismo que está ocurriendo hoy en día con los magos. Llegó un momento en el que para que la especie subsistiera se fueron mezclando con los magos, así como ahora los magos lo hacen con los muggles. Pero su número era muy bajo, y muchas veces los matrimonios entre ángel y mago, o entre ángel y muggle, no daban descendencia ángel, si no de magos. Así, con el paso del tiempo, su sangre se fue perdiendo entre las generaciones de magos hasta que su poder se extinguió.

-Y solo quedaron objetos como el velo, que probaban su gran sabiduría...- musitó McGonagall.

-Eso es.

-¿Y no cabría la posibilidad de que un ángel existiera en nuestro tiempo?

-Ya lo he pensado Minerva, pero me temo que el poder de los ángeles se extinguió hace demasiado tiempo. Sería prácticamente imposible.

*************

Sirius dormía placidamente en la cama de la enfermería, mientras Harry lo observaba desde una silla, al lado de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. Tenía miedo de dormirse y al despertarse darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Que en realidad Sirius no estaba allí, a su lado, sino muerto, en un lugar en el que nunca podría alcanzarle, que no volvería a oír su risa atronadora, o reírse con sus anécdotas sobre el colegio.

Su padrino se revolvió incómodo en la cama y abrió los ojos. Se encontró rápidamente con los de su ahijado.

-Harry ¿por qué no estás dormido?

-No tengo sueño.

-No me extraña- sonrió él- esa silla no parece muy cómoda. Acuéstate en una de las camas- Pero Harry no dijo nada, se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su padrino.

-Todo fue por mi culpa- al fin lo había dicho, aquel sentimiento que le había oprimido el pecho desde aquella noche en el ministerio, había sido liberado.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Sirius confuso.

-Que cayeras tras el velo. Si hubiese aprendido oclumancia, si no me hubiera dejado engañar por Voldemort, nada habría pasado.

-^^ Y no ha pasado nada. Estoy aquí.

-¡Pero no sabemos cómo! Nadie había salido antes de ese velo. Creí que estabas muerto- y entonces el joven escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y empezó a sollozar. Se sentía un crío por llorar delante de su padrino, pero no podía retener más las lágrimas.

Al principio Sirius no supo que hacer, pero finalmente se incorporó y levantándose de su cama abrazó a su ahijado. Un abrazo paternal como Harry nunca había recibido.

-Ssssh. Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Nada de lo que ocurrió allí fue culpa tuya. Puede que Voldemort te engañara, pero créeme, el muy desgraciado ha engañado a magos mucho mayores y con más experiencia que tú. Te agradezco mucho que fueras allí por querer ayudarme. Y si yo fui a tu encuentro aquella noche fue porque como tu padrino hice la promesa de cuidarte y protegerte, pasase lo que pasase, ¿entiendes?

Harry permaneció en silencio durante un rato, en el abrazo de Sirius. Se sentía algo avergonzado siendo acunado como un niño pequeño, pero le gustaba la sensación. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, todavía secándose las lágrimas con las manos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-^^ Así me gusta!! Y ahora, a dormir- Harry se le quedó mirando y Sirius tuvo una idea- Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, a menos que tengas miedo de que te ataque ^^.

-¬¬ Menos lobos caperucita.

-¬¬ Eso a Moony.

Y los dos estallaron en risas. Estuvieron un rato a carcajada limpia, y cuando por fin se tranquilizaron, Harry se acurrucó junto a su padrino, y ambos se durmieron al poco rato.

(N/A: que boniiiiiiiiiito. ^^ Momento familiar)

************

A la mañana siguiente Sirius fue convocado a una reunión en el despacho del director, con Lupin y McGonagall. A Harry no se le había permitido asistir a la reunión, pero con un guiño su padrino le había asegurado que más tarde le contaría lo que pudiese. El encuentro entre los dos amigos fue de lo más emocionante. Lupin había sufrido mucho también al ver caer a Sirius tras el velo, pero había intentado mantenerse firme, al menos ante Harry, para no deprimirle más. Pero ahora había vuelto a recuperar a su amigo.

-Sentaros- indicó el director cuando llegaron. Ante su mesa habían aparecido tres cómodas sillas.

-¿Cómo estás Sirius?

-Bien profesor Dumbledore.

-Llámame Albus, ya no soy tu profesor- el animago solo sonrió con una mueca. Todavía estaba resentido con el anciano por como lo había tratado el año anterior. Pero el director aparentó no haberlo visto.

-Entonces empecemos. ¿Qué pasó cuando pasaste a través del velo?

-Solo recuerdo la oscuridad- dijo concentrado el animago- Era como si flotase en la nada. Oía voces a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie. Varias veces intenté moverme hacia algún lado, para buscar una salida, pero solo podía dejarme arrastrar.

-¿Y cuando saliste, cómo fue?

-Fue extraño, de pronto algo me hizo brillar y después vi una mano que me guiaba. Alguien me sacó de allí- el director y McGonagall se dirigieron miradas significativas.

-¿Viste cómo era?- preguntó Lupin.

Sirius negó con la cabeza- Solo escuché su voz, pero no puedo asegurar si era de hombre o de mujer. Solo recuerdo que era una voz tranquilizadora, serena.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta Hogwarts?- preguntó el director.

-Cuando salí del velo, había cuatro personas, todas tapadas con máscaras y gabardinas. Me ayudaron a llegar aquí. Me dejaron a la entrada del bosque, y se marcharon.

Cuando Sirius terminó de contar su historia, todos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, intentando dar algún sentido a lo ocurrido.

-Por cierto, profesor- dijo McGonagall- ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? Ayer parecía muy interesado en saber sobre lo ocurrido.

-Tenía... "cosas" que hacer.

-¿Y Tonks?- preguntó Lupin.

-Fue al Ministerio a investigar sobre nuestros misteriosos aliados.

-¿Fudge sabe algo?- indagó McGonagall.

-Por el momento creo que es mejor que esto permanezca en secreto.

-Profesor...

-Albus, Remus.

-Albus- repitió avergonzado el licántropo- ¿Cree que los que salvaron a Sirius y los "aliados" puedan estar relacionados.

-Un momento- interrumpió Sirius, que había permanecido cayado hasta entonces- ¿Qué es eso de los aliados?

-Pues verás Sirius...

***********

Nymphadora Tonks había llegado pronto al Ministerio aquella mañana, algo que era muy extraño en ella. Tanto, que el guardia de la entrada la sometió a un exhaustivo interrogatorio para asegurarse de que se trataba de la verdadera Tonks.

Aquella mañana se había decidido por un pelo color verde brillante y ojos amarillos, que le daban un aspecto todavía más extravagante, si aquello era posible.

Subió decidida en el ascensor e ingresó en el centro de aurores, donde la actividad no había cesado en ningún momento, debido a las fuertes medidas de seguridad que se estaban adoptando ante la "reciente" llegada de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Tenía una importante misión aquella mañana: tenía que encontrar cualquier indicio de la existencia de aquellas personas que los estaban ayudando. Para eso era necesario acudir a alguien que se conociese todos los chismes de la calle. Y Tonks solo conocía a alguien así: Mundungus Fletcher. Así que lo había citado en su despacho aquella mañana.

Cuando llegó Mundungus ya la estaba esperando, sentado en una silla mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Pese a que eran colegas en la Orden, allí Tonks era un auror, y Mundungus no era precisamente un santo. Tonks entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola Dung^^!!

-Ho... hola T... Tonks.

-No te pongas nervioso ^^, solo quería hablar contigo sobre algunos chismorreos.

-Entonces no sabes nada de...

-¬¬ No acabes esa frase o seguramente tendré que detenerte.

-O_O Vale.

-Bien, entonces- continuó la joven tomando asiento- Necesito saber si has oído algo sobre un grupo misterioso últimamente.

-¿Un grupo misterioso?- preguntó el mago confuso.

-Sí, un grupo de personas que luchen contra los mortífagos.

-¿Los aurores?

-¬¬ no seas chorras Dung. Me refiero a personas que luchan contra los mortífagos pero que ocultan su identidad, y les borran la memoria antes de dejarles marchar.

Mundungus pareció estrujarse el cerebro durante un rato. Incluso unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su frente (N/A: es que pensar duele : (( )

-El otro día estaba en "Cabeza de Puerco" cuando llegó mi amigo Will el Gambas.

-¬¬ No quiero saber por qué se llama así.

-El caso es que, después de tres jarras de hidromiel, empezó a decir cosas como que espíritus vengativos rondaban por las calles. Yo le dije que fuera a St. Mugo a hacerse una revisión.

-¬¬ No me extraña.

-Mi querida Tonks, con los borrachos, hay que leer entre líneas. Con eso lo provoqué para que siguiera hablando. Así que le pregunté ¿Y por qué sabes que son vengativos? Y el me dijo:

"Estoy seguro de que son los espíritus de los que asesinaron los mortífagos. El otro día mientras esperaba por un tipo para un... negocio en un callejón, escuché ruidos en la calle principal. Era un barrio residencial muggle, en Brighton, en el que no vive ningún mago, por eso escogimos aquel lugar. El caso es que me asomé para ver si era el tipo al que esperaba cuando vi mortífagos. Estaban buscando algo. Yo ya pensaba que iban a descubrirme, cuando aparecieron cuatro espíritus, vestidos de negro y sus caras eran inhumanas, blancas y negras con pinturas de guerra. Se pusieron a pelear con los mortífagos. Empezaron a volar hechizos por todos lados, así que me escondí. Cuando volví a asomar, ya no quedaba rastro de ninguno de ellos. ¡¡¡Los espíritus se los llevaron al purgatorio!!!

-Y eso es lo que me contó- finalizó Mundungus.

-¿No sabes nada más?

-Bueno, Tonks, cuando un borracho me habla de espíritus vengadores, no suelo mostrarme demasiado interesado.

-Tienes razón- suspiró la joven auror- Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. Y ahora es mejor que te marches antes de que te pregunte alguien por tus "negocios".

El hombrecillo se levantó en el acto y con sonrisa nerviosa se dirigió a la salida. Al salir por la puerta estuvo a punto de chocar con una joven menuda, de cabello rubio liso, muy largo y brillantes ojos verdes. Mundungus la saludó coquetamente y continuó con su camino. La joven rubia entró en el despacho.

-Hola Tonks- la joven auror se giró al oír su nombre.

-Ah! Hola Samara ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada, últimamente no duermo demasiado T_T- Samara Jones había sido compañera de Tonks desde la academia de aurores. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde el principio ya que las dos tenían un carácter muy alegre. Durante el último año Tonks se había visto obligada a alejarse un poco de ella debido a que debía guardar los secretos de la Orden, y Samara nunca había dado muestras de querer creer lo que Harry Potter contaba. Así que, para no perder su amistad, la cambiaformas había decidido guardar en secreto su afiliación a la Orden.

-¿Nerviosa por los últimos sucesos?

-Podría decirse así ^^. ¿Y tú que te traes entre manos?

-¿Yo?

-Bueno, ayer vi a un chico muy guapo que vino a buscarte.

-^^ Ah. Remus... Es solo un amigo.

-¬¬ Sí, sí.

-¡En serio!- replicó riendo la (ahora) peliverde.

-Estos últimos tiempos estás extraña. Te escondes por las esquinas, te vienen a buscar chicos guapos...

-Siento no haber estado mucho por aquí el último año, Samara, pero tenía asuntos familiares que resolver- se maldijo por mentir a su amiga, pero después de todo Sirius era familia suya así que no todo era mentira.

-...y además- continuó la rubia sin hacer caso- ahora tienes conversaciones sobre espíritus vengadores con magos que trapichean por las esquinas.

-O_O ¿Me has oído?

-^^U Lo siento, pero iba a entrar a preguntarte unas cosas sobre los informes de Azkaban cuando lo oí.

-Samara- suplicó Tonks poniéndose muy nerviosa- No puedes hablar de esto con nadie, te lo pido.

-¿Estás metida en algún lío Tonks?- preguntó la otra preocupada.

-No, pero...

-Si quieres que me calle, tendrás que darme algún tipo de explicación.

-Es que...- Tonks dudó, pero Samara siempre había sabido guardar los secretos, así que si le contaba parte de la historia sin hablar de la Orden, o de Snape...- Está bien. Mun... el señor Fletcher me está ayudando en una investigación "personal". Últimamente he oído que los mortífagos empiezan a atacar, pero hay alguien que los combate, en secreto.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé. Sólo son rumores, así que hasta que los confirme, no quiero decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera al capitán. T_T Prométeme que no dirás nada.

-^^Tranquila, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

-^^ No seas exagerada... Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien... pero un día de estos quedamos para comer ¿vale?

-^^Claro.

Tonks salió de su despacho hacia el ascensor con una extraña sensación. En parte le preocupaba que Samara Jones contase a alguien lo ocurrido en su despacho; aunque no fuese nada relevante, podía llevar a que la descubriesen como miembro de la orden; pero por otro lado se alegraba de haberle contado aquello a Samara, así no se sentiría tan culpable por haberse alejado de su amiga en los últimos tiempos. 

Así que la bruja cambiaformas abandonó el centro de aurores en dirección a Hogwarts, para hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible.

***************

Severus Snape estaba preocupado. Aquella mañana Voldemort los había convocado a él y a otros mortífagos a una reunión urgente (el brazo casi se le había caído del dolor). Durante todo el día los había instruido sobre lo que sería la misión. Aquella vez no quería fallos. En principio aquella tarea era sencilla:

-Quiero que ataquéis un edificio muggle. Se trata de un centro donde guardan cierta información que me interesa conseguir.

Al profesor de pociones le había extrañado aquello. ¿Para qué querría el Señor Tenebroso algo que se guardara en un edificio muggle? Pero eso no era todo. Los últimos acontecimientos habían vuelto a Voldemort todavía más cauteloso de lo que había sido hasta el momento, así que se había negado a revelarles lo que tenían que buscar allí. Solo Nott lo sabía. La misión del resto era ayudarle a entrar.

Así que aquella noche 8 mortífagos, con los rostros tapados por completo de modo que solo se veían sus ojos, se aparecieron en el centro de Londres, ante un gran edificio de unas 20 plantas (N/A: me lo he inventado, es que no se me ocurre ningún sitio parecido). Aquella zona no era residencial, así que no era probable que se encontraran con ningún muggle.

El grupo de mortífagos se aproximó al edificio sigilosamente. McNair estaba forzando la entrada cuando un rayo le dio de lleno y cayó inconsciente. Al darse la vuelta, Snape vio que ante ellos estaban cuatro figuras, todas vestidas con gabardinas negras y disfrazadas con máscaras y sombreros negros de ala ancha. Por deducción, aquellos eran los misteriosos aliados.

Ahora Snape estaba ante un dilema: no quería luchar contra aquellos que estaban de su lado, pero si no lo hacía, sus compañeros se darían cuenta de que era un espía.

-Así que vosotros sois los que han estado molestando a nuestro señor últimamente. ¿Quiénes sois?- masculló Nott.

Pero los seres no pronunciaron ninguna palabra.

-Da igual que no lo queráis decir. Cuando hallamos acabado con vosotros, diréis hasta la marca de jabón que usáis.

Aquellas personas ni se inmutaron, se quedaron inmóviles, como analizando a sus contrincantes. Eso puso todavía más nervioso a Nott, que atacó con furia, seguido de los demás mortífagos, incluido Snape.

La batalla en principio parecía desigual para los enmascarados, pero pronto la balanza se inclinó a su favor. Fueran quienes fueran, aquellos magos eran muy poderosos. Con increíble soltura que no se había visto desde los tiempos de los grandes aurores, dejaron en el acto fuera de combate a Flint, Hansvil y Marshal.

Sin quererlo, Snape se vio luchando contra el enmascarado de la máscara que representaba dos caras. Intentó lanzarle un desmaius, para dejarlo fuera de combate sin matarlo, pero aquel ser se libró de su hechizo con gran facilidad. Snape se quedó perplejo, su hechizo desmaius era de los más potentes. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como otro de los enmascarados, el de la máscara negra con 3 muescas blancas a un lado, luchaba contra Bruze; estaban bastante igualados, pero de pronto por detrás asomó McNair, que se había recuperado del golpe recibido e iba a atacar por la espalda. A Snape le hubiese gustado avisarle, pero no podía descubrirse.

-CLUTCH- gritó de pronto su contrincante, y Snape se asombró al notar que era una voz de mujer. El llamado Clutch reaccionó a tiempo y se libró de McNair para continuar luchando con Bruze.

El enmascarado, mejor dicho, la enmascarada, volvió a prestarle atención y continuó luchando con gran fiereza. Al profesor de pociones se le acababan las opciones. Miró hacia Nott y vio que en un momento de descuido lanzó a su contrincante, el enmascarado de la máscara blanca con una horrible mueca, un expeliarmus muy potente, que lo echó hacia atrás, y después se desapareció. "Cobarde", pensó Snape.

-Fairy ¿estás bien?- preguntó el de la máscara negra con una banda blanca, una voz de hombre, mientras dejaba fuera de combate a su oponente.

-Sí, no te preocupes Lossus- respondió una mujer.

Snape se distrajo demasiado, y un expeliarmus de su contrincante lo lanzó hacia atrás mientras su varita caía a tres metros de él. Tirado en el suelo vio como aquella enmascarada se acercaba amenazante con su varita. Se maldijo interiormente, había dudado demasiado; se había preocupado más por descubrir información sobre aquellos individuos que de salir de allí. Si le borraban la memoria el Señor Tenebroso intentaría revertirlo, y en el proceso podría encontrar en su mente pruebas de que era un espía. Tampoco podía explicarles a aquellos individuos quien era, no tenía pruebas. Resignado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la máscara de dos caras. No podía verle los ojos a aquella mujer debido a la máscara, pero sabía que ella le estaba mirando.

-Celesti- se acercó el llamado Clutch, que reveló tener voz de hombre- Vamos, aplícale el obivliate.

La enmascarada pareció dudar. Finalmente bajó la varita y se giró hacia su compañero.

-No- dijo- Qué más da, ya ha escapado uno.

-Pero este ha oído demasiado- insistió el hombre.

Sin contestar, la mujer caminó hacia donde estaba tirada la varita de Snape, se agachó y la recogió. Después fue hacia el espía y le tendió su arma. Volvió a levantarse y girándose hacia su compañero de nuevo:

-No creo que vaya a contárselo a personas inapropiadas.

-Como tu digas- aceptó por fin el hombre.

Y sin dirigirle a Snape una sola palabra, los cuatro enmascarados se reunieron y se desaparecieron del lugar.

************

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Aunque la escena entre Sirius y Harry era un poco rosa, insisto en que no es slash, solo se comporta como un papi y Harry, bueno, no puede estar con estreñimiento emocional toda la vida ¿no? Me hubiera gustado poner la lucha entre los aliados y los mortífagos un poco más larga, pero es que si no el capítulo se me quedaba muy largo. Pero no os preocupéis ^^, habrá más batallas. Bueno, ya sabéis, opiniones, tomatazos, comentarios... todo menos virus de ordenador serán bien recibidos ^^. Se me olvidaban las palabras mágicas... REVIEWS PLEASE.


	3. La clase de oclumancia

Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capi. Antes de nada advertir que no estoy segura de que haya quedado bien porque yo, con mi buena suerte, me he puesto enferma en vacaciones, y digamos que las dos neuronas de mi cabeza no conectaban muy bien XD.

En este capítulo se descubren ciertos secretos de Dumbledore. Resulta que el vejete no es tan santo como parecía ^^. Espero que os guste. Como siempre, los personajes de J.K Rowling no son míos (snif snif) sino, como ya dije, de J.K Rowling, y no escribo esto con afán de lucro. Bueno, pos nada más.

Contesto Reviews:

**Barbi_black:** Siento no poder responder a tu pregunta por el momento, pero te aseguro que todo llegará. Es que si te lo cuento estropeo parte de la historia : P. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por el review!!

**Khye: **Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Sorry pero en este capi no se da demasiada información sobre los ángeles, pero tranquila, que pronto se averiguará más.

**Sara Fénix Black:** Hola!! Gracias por el review. Respecto a lo de Snape, no le pueden decir nada a Samara porque nadie, y menos un auror, puede saber que Snape es un mortífago, aún más, un mortífago infiltrado. Por eso evita nombrarle. Después de todo, Severus Snape en teoría es un "tranquilo" y "querido" profesor de escuela.

**Ana Black: **Jaja... Es cierto. Sí que vi la peli de The Ring. Pero no me di cuenta de que era de ese personaje cuando le puse nombre a la amiga de Tonks. Simplemente se me ocurrió (ya me parecía raro que se me ocurriera a mí solita un nombre tan chulo : ()

La última cosa, ya lo veréis comentado en el capítulo, pero varias os referís a los enmascarados como "los ángeles". Pero ¿quién ha dicho que todos lo sean? Jis jis, soy mala. Bueno, os dejo, ahora sí, con el tercer capítulo de "Ángeles entre nosotros".

Capítulo 3- la clase de oclumancia 

Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, para tener su primera lección de oclumancia con él. Estaba nervioso; desde lo que había ocurrido a finales de curso, no había vuelto a estar a solas con el director, y cuando entró en su despacho la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Aunque Dumbledore intentaba parecer tranquilo el Gryffindor pudo notar que él estaba igual o más nervioso que él. A Harry le invadió la nostalgia, porque nunca pensó que se sentiría tan distante de Dumbledore; hasta hacía poco él había sido la figura que aportaba algo de equilibrio a su vida. No importaba qué pasase, los misterios que lo rodeasen, Dumbledore siempre estaría allí con la respuesta; pero a finales de curso se había dado cuenta de que era como los demás, un humano, con sus defectos y virtudes. Y eso lo enfureció, porque se suponía que el debería poder protegerlo contra todo y no era así, porque él menos que nadie debería mostrarse débil y lo hizo, porque se equivocó.

-Bien Harry, ¿qué te parece si empezamos?- dijo Dumbledore sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él se limitó a asentir- Entonces, concéntrate. Aunque ya sé que es difícil quiero que cierres los ojos e intentes vaciar tu mente de todo pensamiento. Olvida todo lo que te rodea y piensa en la más pura nada. Relájate...

Y Harry vació su cabeza de toda preocupación. El dolor por perder a Sirius, las preocupaciones por lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort, el resentimiento con el director... todo se evaporó de su cabeza como el agua de un charco. A lo lejos, como un eco, pudo oír a Dumbledore pronunciar "legeremens" y una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente: el odio de sus tíos, los abusos de su primo, Sirius cayendo por el velo ¡No! No quería revivir aquello de nuevo. Sirius había vuelto, estaba allí de nuevo, no quería recordar lo que había sentido al perderlo.

Con sudor frío recorriendo su frente y toda su espalda, notó como su rodilla tocaba el suelo. Al abrir los ojos vio a Dumbledore agachado frente a él, mirándole a través de sus gafas de medialuna de forma afable. Le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Muy bien Harry- le dijo- aunque al principio he podido contigo, al llegar a la imagen de la sala del velo me has obligado a detenerme. Ahora tienes que llegar a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo en cualquier momento, aunque parezca un recuerdo irrelevante. ¿Estás listo para otro intento?

El joven asintió.

Durante más de dos horas intentaron una y otra vez el mismo hechizo, con resultados parecidos. Pero poco a poco Harry iba notando como cada vez era más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cada vez el despacho del director desaparecía menos de su vista cuando él intentaba entrar en su mente.

-Un último intento y lo dejamos por hoy- dijo por fin Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo.

-LEGEREMENS

Antes de que una imagen nítida se formase en la mente de Harry, este se concentró en los ojos azules de Dumbledore, que le miraban fijamente, y lo que iba a ser un recuerdo con su primo Dudley se esfumó, para dar paso a unas escenas totalmente distintas: una cena en el Gran Comedor, una reunión con Fudge... y se detuvo en una muy diferente; estaba de nuevo en el despacho del director, y ante él había una mujer joven, de unos 25 años rubia, con unos ojos azules que se le hacían familiares. Gritaba y lloraba... "Cómo has podido hacerme esto" "Nunca creí que tú actuarías así" "No volverás a verme" "Adiós... pap

Finalmente Dumbledore consiguió romper el contacto; Harry cayó al suelo y el director se apoyó cansadamente en su mesa. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Era... no importa- respondió el nervioso- El caso es que estás empezando a controlar tu mente muy bien. Parece que después de todo las lecciones con el profesor Snape sirvieron de algo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo un poco cansado- respondió el chico.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?

-Un poco.

-Bien, entonces pásate por la enfermería y pídele a Poppy una poción para dormir sin soñar. Y como siempre, vacía tu mente antes de dormir. Creo que es todo por hoy.

Harry quería preguntarle a Dumbledore sobre aquella imagen de la mujer, pero después de aquel último intento se había mostrado inquieto, casi asustado, y Harry supo que aunque lo hiciera no le respondería. Así que resignado salió del despacho. 

Caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería daba vueltas y más vueltas a la imagen. Aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, sus ojos aunque lloraban eran desafiantes... y entonces calló en la cuenta. Eran los ojos de Dumbledore!! Y recordó, la última frase que escuchó... "Adiós papá"... ¿Era posible que el director hubiese tenido una hija? Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ella? Y qué cosa tan terrible había ocurrido para que aquella mujer no quisiera ver más a su padre...

*************

Severus Snape, todavía conmocionado, se apareció en el centro de operaciones de los mortífagos. Allí ya se encontraba Nott, hablando con Voldemort.

-Mi Señor...- hizo una reverencia.

-Snape, ya era hora- siseó el Señor Tenebroso- Veo que al menos esta vez no todos han vuelto sin memoria. Aquí Nott me ha estado hablando de esos 4 individuos que osan oponerse a mi poder.

-Sí, mi señor, yo también vi que eran cuatro. Pero no pude identificarlos.

-Yo tampoco mi señor- admitió Nott.

-¿Por qué?- mascullo lord Voldemort.

-Verá, mi señor...- se apresuró a responder Nott- iban disfrazados, cubiertos por máscaras y sombreros. Sería imposible reconocerlos.

-CRUCIO- gritó el que no debe ser nombrado al mismo tiempo que el mortífago caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor- ¿Y tú Snape?- dijo girándose hacia él- Has tardado más en regresar, ¿has descubierto algo más?

-Mi señor- explicó el espía, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado- Me he retrasado más intentando capturar a mi oponente, pero finalmente ha escapado. Poco más puedo decirle, solo sé que son realmente poderosos. Pero no creo que tengan ninguna vinculación con el ministerio.

Voldemort apretó con fuerza su varita, intentando decidir que hacer, finalmente una sonrisa cruel asomó a su boca- CRUCIO- Snape sintió como cientos de cuchillas se clavaban en su piel, revolviendo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando el dolor cesó, el hombre de piel cetrina levantó con dificultad la cabeza, para mirar a los ojos rojos de su señor. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Vació su mente de todo contenido, intentando que solo permanecieran pensamientos previamente preparados para la ocasión. Sintió como un aura fría y oscura atravesaba su alma de parte a parte, buscando, husmeando. Finalmente la sensación cesó.

-Bien Snape, puedes retirarte. Por esta vez perdonaré tu ineptitud. Con todo el tiempo que tuviste pudiste haber descubierto algo más. La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo, teniendo en cuenta la escasa información y que además incumplisteis la misión que os había encomendado.

Severus Snape se levantó, no sin dificultad y tras una reverencia a Lord Voldemort salió de la estancia, cojeando, mientras con una mueca irónica pensaba que si había tenido más tiempo que Nott era porque éste había salido con el rabo entre las piernas en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Pero aquello era lo de menos... Clutch, Fairy, Celesti y Lossus. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Y lo más importante ¿qué había impulsado a la tal Celesti a dejarlo marchar? Era como si supiera que no le iba a contar nada a Voldemort... _No creo que se lo cuente a personas inapropiadas_... ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso sabía quien era él?

Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes.

**********

-¿Dumbledore con una hija?- gritó Hermione escandalizada ante las palabras de Harry- No me lo creo.

-Pero aquel recuerdo estaba allí, en su mente... Yo lo vi- insistió el chico Potter- Además, aquella mujer se le parecía. Neville, ¿nunca le has oído hablar a tu abuela sobre eso?

-Mi abuela nunca habla de otras familias. Dice que eso es ser chismoso, y que para eso ya tenemos a Rita Skeeter.

-¿Y su cara no la habías visto antes?- preguntó Ginny.

-Al principio me resultó familiar, pero después me di cuenta de que solo lo era porque se parecía mucho a Dumbledore.

-Guifá unga lemos guisto fofe aun esfa egafafa gon su fage- sugirió Ron, con media rana de chocolate en la boca.

-¬¬ Traga antes de hablar Ron- replicó Hermione.

En ese momento el agujero de entrada de la sala común se abrió y por él entraron Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Venían cargados con todo tipo de bollos y chocolatinas, además de frutas, pasteles y bebidas.

-O_O ¿De dónde venís?- preguntó Ron mirando fijamente a la comida.

-^^ Nos dimos un paseo por las cocinas antes de venir aquí- explicó Sirius, mientras Remus lo miraba de reojo entornando los ojos y poniendo cara de "no tiene remedio".

Para la seguridad de Harry, Dumbledore había decidido que era mejor que Harry tuviese protección en la torre, así que Sirius dormiría en la torre, y Remus... bueno, alguien tenía que vigilar a Sirius. Así, los dos últimos merodeadores (N/A: la rata ya no lo es. Muerte a la rata!!!!) se habían instalado en la torre de Gryffindor, lo que había despertado la envidia de los gemelos cuando se habían enterado.

-¿Qué tal tu clase de oclumancia Harry?- preguntó Lupin.

-Bien, profesor Lupin.

-Llámale Remus, Harry- replicó Sirius- Para sentirse viejo ya tiene las canas.

- ¬¬ Gracias Padfoot.

-^^ A tu servicio.

-Precisamente- interrumpió Hermione- Estábamos hablando de lo que ocurrió en su clase de oclumancia.

Los demás jóvenes se giraron con los ojos abiertos hacia la chica. ¿Sería apropiado contárselo a ellos?

-Bueno- se justificó ella- Necesitamos alguien mayor para preguntar y a menos que queráis hablar con la madre de Ron...

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry dudó durante unos instantes. Pero al final cedió; después de todo, quien mejor que los merodeadores para ayudarles a averiguar algo.

-Durante la sesión, al final de todo- explicó el niño que vivió- me metí en la mente de Dumbledore- los dos adultos iban a interrumpirle, pero Harry se apuró a continuar- Y vi a una mujer, estaba discutiendo con el profesor y... le llamó papá.

Los merodeadores se miraron con ojos desorbitados, en silencio, como intentando asegurarse de que habían oído bien.

-¿Dumbledore tiene una hija?- habló por fin Sirius.

-Nosotros reaccionamos igual- dijo Hermione- Según Harry, el director se peleó con su hija y ella dijo que jamás volvería a verle.

-Y nos preguntábamos- continuó Ron- si podíais ayudarnos a averiguar algo más acerca de ella.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black permanecieron callados durante un rato, tratando de asimilar todo aquello. De pronto, los ojos dorados de Lupin se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus cuencas y apresurado agarró a Sirius por la manga y tiró de él hacia la salida, haciendo que toda a comida que cargaba el animago cayese al suelo..

-Lo siento chicos- dijo- pero eso tendrá que esperar, tenemos que ir a hablar con el director.

Sirius todavía estaba siendo arrastrado por su amigo hacia fuera cuando con un esfuerzo asomó  por la puerta y miró hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-Pero siempre podéis buscar en los anuarios o en la sala de trofeos. Seguramente estudió aquí- les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Los niños estuvieron un rato mirando a la puerta sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿A qué habrá venido eso?- dijo finalmente Ron.

-No lo sé- murmuró Neville- pero al menos nos han dado una pista.

-¿¡No lo entendéis!?- gritó finalmente Hermione haciendo que todos saltasen en sus asientos- ¡¡Su hija!! Eso es lo que Voldemort ha encontrado para usar contra Dumbledore. Seguro que está buscando a su hija, si es que no la tiene ya.

-¡Y se han marchado sin dejar que les acompañáramos!- refunfuñó Ginny.

-Bueno...- dijo Harry- como ha dicho Neville, al menos nos han dado una pista para buscar.

Instantes después la torre de Gryffindor quedaba vacía al dirigirse sus ocupantes a cumplir una misión: descubrir a la hija de Albus Dumbledore.

****************

Severus Snape entró cojeando en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. El crucio al que lo había sometido Voldemort había dejado todo su cuerpo dolorido. El director estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando por la ventana distraídamente, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El profesor de pociones tosió para hacer notar su presencia y el anciano se giró hacia él.

-Severus ¿pero qué te ha pasado?- preguntó sorprendido al ver el aspecto demacrado del hombre ante él.

-Nada importante- replicó de forma seria- Vengo a informar.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería antes.

-No- cortó secamente- Esto es más importante.

Dumbledore lo observó fijamente durante unos instantes y finalmente su rostro se suavizó- Está bien- dijo invitándole con una mano a tomar asiento- Cuéntame.

El hombre moreno se sentó ante el director, conteniendo un gesto de dolor al hacerlo.

-Esta noche Voldemort nos ha encomendado una misión. Quería que fuésemos a un edificio muggle, un lugar donde los muggles guardan información.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Sobre las direcciones, trabajos, historiales médicos de los muggles.

-¿Qué interés podría tener Voldemort en buscar a un muggle?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo decirle a que muggle estaba buscando. Solo le dio esa información a Nott. Desde que esos individuos actúan se ha vuelto muy paranoico.

-¿Y qué pasó en ese edificio?- apremió Dumbledore.

-Aparecieron. Eran cuatro...

-Déjame adivinar... Gabardinas negras, sombreros de ala ancha y máscaras- el profesor de pociones observó confuso a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ellos ayudaron a salir del velo a Sirius.

-¿Cómo? Yo creí que la magia de ese velo solo podía ser controlada por ángeles.

-Veo que no soy el único que lee historia antigua de la magia- comentó satisfecho el director.

-¿Es posible que sean ángeles esos individuos?

-No lo sé Severus.

-Se extinguieron hace milenios y ahora, de repente, cuatro ángeles??- murmuró incrédulo Snape.

-No creo que todos lo sean en realidad- expuso el anciano- Su sangre se ha perdido a lo largo de las generaciones, de modo que es prácticamente imposible que nazca un ángel, cuanto más cuatro. De todos modos, para sacar a Sirius del velo solo se necesitaba a uno.

-No importa que sean ángeles o no, lo cierto es que son muy poderosos.

-¿Te enfrentaste a ellos?- preguntó el director impresionado.

-Sí, y nos vencieron sin dificultad.

-¿Y cómo no te borraron la memoria?

-Eso es lo más extraño. Uno de ellos, al que llamaban Celesti...

-¿Celesti?

-Sí, escuché sus nombres. Uno de ellos, el de la máscara negra con tres muescas blancas se llama Clutch, otro con una máscara blanca Fairy, el de la máscara negra con una banda blanca Lossus y el de la máscara que representa dos caras Celesti. Fairy y Celesti son mujeres y los otros dos hombres. A Celesti es a quien yo me enfrenté.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Cuando ya me había vencido, no quiso lanzarme el obliviate. Es como si supiese que no iba a contarle nada a Voldemort.

-Extraño... Tendremos que seguir investigando. Tonks me ha contado...

Pero Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Por ella entraron Remus Lupin seguido de Sirius Black. Parecían alterados.

-Esta es una reunión privada Black- masculló Snape, recuperando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y que se veía apagada cuando estaba a solas con el director.

-¬¬ Cállate Snivellus.

-No empecéis a discutir, por favor- pidió el anciano.

-Sentimos interrumpiros profesor Dumbledore- se disculpó Remus intentando suavizar la situación- Pero era urgente que hablásemos con usted.

-Harry nos ha contado lo de su sesión de oclumancia- continuó Sirius, cortando al fin la mirada asesina que había estado intercambiando con Snape hasta el momento.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó el director haciéndose el loco.

-A Harry no- dijo Remus- Pero nos ha contado que se introdujo sin querer en su mente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Snape.

-Y que le vio discutir... con su hija.

Los dos merodeadores observaron expectantes al director, esperando su reacción, mientras Snape abría los ojos incrédulo ante lo que oía. Dumbledore durante unos instantes permaneció impasible, intentando demostrar indiferencia, pero finalmente el sentimiento le pudo. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y se hundieron de tristeza y su figura siempre alta pareció encorvarse. Parecía que el anciano hubiese ganado 20 años de golpe.

-Profesor...- lo llamó Snape.

-Hace más de 25 años de aquello- dijo finalmente.

El hombre se hundió en su sillón, juntando las yemas de los dedos, preparado para contar una historia que hacía años que no recordaba en voz alta.

-Poca gente sabe que tuve una hija- empezó- Hace muchos años conocí a una mujer maravillosa, la más hermosa que haya visto nunca, y me enamoré. No llegamos a casarnos. Pensábamos hacerlo cuando ella hubiera dado a luz, pero murió durante el parto... Tuvimos una preciosa niña, Ananke. La crié yo solo y cuando llegó el momento fue a Hogwarts. Siempre nos llevamos muy bien, hasta que decidió casarse. Hace 25 años vino aquí, a mi despacho, y me dijo que iba a casarse. Yo me alegré muchísimo, pero cuando me dijo quién era él... Reaccioné mal. Dije cosas que no pensaba y conseguí que se fugara. Escapó al mundo muggle y no volví a saber más de ella- los ojos del director se volvieron todavía más tristes.

-¿Con quién se casó su hija?- preguntó Lupin.

Durante un tiempo el anciano permaneció en silencio y finalmente, con un suspiro, reveló el nombre- Se llamaba Mordred. Era el hijo de Lord Voldemort.

El impacto que aquellas palabras tuvieron en los tres hombres que escuchaban el relato fue inmediato. Todos se quedaron atónitos y sus caras perdieron color. Era increíble pensar que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera llegado a tener un hijo.

-Mordred fue criado por su padre después de matar a su madre. Voldemort intentó educarlo de forma que se convirtiese en su mano derecha, en el heredero de su imperio. Pero su hijo no era como él. Tal como el propio Voldemort llegó a decir, heredó demasiada sangre de su madre. Se opuso a su padre. Sin embargo, cuando Ananke me dijo que se iba a casar con él, yo me enfurecí. Realmente sabía que Mordred no era un mortífago, y que no seguía a su padre, pero al casarse con él Ananke se estaba poniendo en un peligro todavía mayor al que ya se había expuesto siendo mi hija. En ese momento me puse furioso. Para cuando reaccioné ya se había marchado.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Remus lo más delicadamente que pudo- Creemos que Voldemort quiere usar a su hija contra usted. Debe estar buscándola y si la encuentra...

-Yo la llevo buscando 25 años y creedme que no he sido capaz de encontrarla- replicó el anciano frotándose los ojos. Parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca. Todo brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos y su energía sin límites se había agotado.

-Pero tiene que hacer algo. ¿No se da cuenta? El ataque de esta noche seguramente estaba destinado a buscar a su hija. Es más, es posible que los ataques que fallaron hasta el momento tuvieran el mismo objetivo. No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Nosotros le ayudaremos- dijo de repente Snape, haciendo que los otros dos lo mirasen extrañados- Si toda la Orden busca a Ananke la acabaremos encontrando. Quizás antes que Voldemort.

-Aunque me salga una úlcera por esto- murmuró Sirius- Snape tiene razón, profesor, tiene que haber alguien, cualquiera, que tenga la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar.

-Sí profesor- corroboró Remus- Alguna antigua amiga de escuela. Conocidos muggles... cualquiera!

Un brillo de esperanza pareció llegar al corazón de Albus Dumbledore, que pareció recuperar su energía, a verse apoyado. Hasta entonces había buscado a Ananke solo, sin aceptar la ayuda que incluso la profesora McGonagall le había ofrecido. Recordó de pronto que en ciertos casos de nada servía la magia, de modo que no importaba cuan gran mago fuera. Si la Orden le ayudaba, entonces cabría la posibilidad de recuperar a su hija, y entonces se disculparía ante ella y ante Mordred, su por hoy marido seguramente. Si le ayudaban, especialmente si ella le ayudaba...

-Sí- respondió finalmente Dumbledore- Hay alguien que puede saber algo.

**************

El silencio que, en verano, reinaba en los pasillos del castillo del colegio Hogwarts se vio roto por el sonido de pasos amortiguados. Cinco figuras caminaban por la planta baja intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al ser verano no podían quitarle puntos a su casa, pero era mejor evitar sermones, sobretodo si Filch los atrapaba.

Los cinco amigos habían decidido finalmente no llevar la capa de Harry, ya que no podrían taparse todos, así que qué más daba. Iluminando el camino con una linterna llegaron finalmente a una sala. Era la sala de los trofeos, en la que se guardaban todos los premios que los alumnos de Hogwarts habían ido consiguiendo a lo largo de la historia del colegio, además de fotos que recordaban a las distintas generaciones.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Ron- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Estaría bien empezar por los trofeos- sugirió Hermione- Solo hay que buscar algo que lleve el apellido Dumbledore.

Los cinco adolescentes se separaron y empezaron a escudriñar las distintas vitrinas de trofeos en busca de algo. Pero después de casi una hora ninguno había encontrado un premio que llevase el nombre de algún familiar del director. Ron y Neville, cansados, se habían sentado en el suelo dándose por vencidos. Pero los otros tres continuaban.

Harry caminaba distraídamente entre las vitrinas y finalmente llegó a una pared llena de retratos. En todas ellas grupos de alumnos le saludaban alegres, algunos con caras triunfantes. El joven pasaba de unas a otras sin fijarse demasiado. Y entonces la vio. En una foto aparecía un grupo de cinco personas, tres chicas y dos chicos, todos ellos sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. En el medio de todos ellos una chica rubia de pelo liso y largo reía abrazada a otra joven. Sus ojos eran azules claros y su mirada era afable, incluso infantil. Era ella, la hija de Dumbledore.

-Aquí!!- exclamó- ¡la he encontrado!

Sus amigos corrieron hasta él y Harry les señaló cual era la foto. Uno tras otro, los chicos fueron reconociendo en aquella joven la mirada jovial del profesor Dumbledore.

-Increíble- murmuró Hermione.

-Se le parece...- decía Neville.

-¿Qué opinas Ron?- preguntó Harry a su amigo. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba observando a la joven rubia. Su mirada estaba fija en la chica a la que la hija del director abrazaba. Se trataba de una muchacha regordeta, de pelo rojo como el fuego, que saludaba amablemente a la cámara mientras reía con sus compañeros. Ron, al igual que Ginny, miraban aquella foto como si se tratase de una aparición. Finalmente, el chico abrió la boca, intentando decir algo.

-Ma... Mamá!

**************

Y aquí lo dejo por este capítulo ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado, pero prometo que el próximo mejorará. Por otro lado estoy contenta porque siempre se me hace muy difícil escribir sobre los niños (es decir, Harry&Co) y creo que lo he conseguido!! En el próximo capítulo... ¿Qué tendrá que ver Molly Weasley con la hija de Dumbledore? ¿Sabrá algo de su paradero? Como siempre tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, preguntas, felicitaciones... son bien recibidas. Palabras mágicas: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	4. Ananke Dumbledore

Hola!!! Ya he vuelto! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, además es algo más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que esteis contentos. Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter es mío y no escribo esto con afán de lucro. Bueno no sé que más decir. Contesto reviews:

**Beka de Kerry: **me alegro de que te guste, y no te preocupes, ya he subido otro capítulo de mi otra historia (aunque no sé como ha quedado, ya me lo dirás)

**Strega-in-progress: **hola!! Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que algo loca si que me vuelvo con las dos historias, no es la primera vez que meto a un personaje donde no es :P Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que me envies más reviews.

**Barbi_black: **Gracias por la nota!! Me alegro de que te sigas entreteniendo conmigo. Creo que el capitulo de hoy te gustará. Ya me lo dirás.

**Sara Fénix Black**: ¿en serio te gustó lo de los niños? Me has animado mucho, y creo que cada vez le cojo más soltura a esto de tratar a Harry&Co. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

Bueno, sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo de "ángeles entre nosotros".

Capítulo 4- Ananke Dumbledore 

Los hermanos Weasley no salían de su asombro. Aquella muchacha risueña que había sido su madre se abrazaba con fuerza a la hija de Albus Dumbledore. Parecían grandes amigas. De hecho, todo el grupo parecía llevarse muy bien. Justo al lado de Molly Weasley estaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes y mirada socarrona que parecía intentar seducir a la cámara, mientras su brazo se apoyaba en el hombro de una joven de rasgos asiáticos y pelo muy largo que echaba la lengua. Al lado de la hija del director había un muchacho de aspecto sombrío; era un chico alto de complexión delgada, dotado de cierto toque de elegancia que Harry solo había visto hasta el momento en Sirius; era moreno y sus ojos negros miraban a la cámara totalmente serio, como desafiándola, solo apartando su vista de ella para mirar de reojo a la rubia a su lado.

-Aquí pone algo- anunció Hermione de repente- Grupo de fiestas y eventos, año 1973, K.M, F.L, M.F, A.D, M.R.

-¿Grupo de fiestas y eventos?- dijo Ron arrugando la nariz extrañado- ¿Qué es eso?

-Leí algo en un libro- comentó Hermione- Hace muchos años se elegía cada año a un grupo de alumnos que eran los encargados de organizar todas las fiestas del colegio. Se decidió que los profesores se encargaran de eso cuando un año los alumnos intentaron utilizar al calamar gigante de tiovivo y medio colegio quedó esparcido en un radio de 2 Km a la redonda.

Todos rieron con ganas ante la ocurrencia; todos menos Neville, que observaba la foto con detenimiento, pero no con asombro, sino con nostalgia.

-Neville- preguntó Harry- ¿te ocurre algo?

Pero el muchacho no contestó. Con su mano temblorosa acarició el cristal y posó un dedo sobre uno de los miembros de la foto. El joven rubio pareció divertido ante la visión de un dedo enorme acercándose a su cabeza. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta.

-F.L... Frank Longbottom- al fin reconoció al hombre que abrazado a su mujer Alice (tan parecida a su hijo) lo saludó desde la foto de la Orden del Fénix que Moody le había enseñado un año antes- Es tu padre...

-Parece feliz ¿verdad?- preguntó Neville compungido. La tristeza se había extendido por el grupo. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Sí, Neville- dijo finalmente Ginny, apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho- Lo parece.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la torre antes de que regresen Sirius y el profesor Lupin- sugirió Ron- No creo que encontremos nada más aquí.

-Pero al menos- dijo Harry mientras regresaban a la sala común de Gryffindor- Hemos encontrado una pista. Tu madre tiene que saber algo de la hija de Dumbledore.

-Sí- añadió la menor de los Weasley- Tenemos que conseguir que mamá venga a vernos.

*************

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano. En realidad no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. En parte había sido por todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior. No sabía que, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello era importante; que descubrir qué había sido de la hija de Dumbledore era clave. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante horas y cuando por fin había logrado dormirse solo había tenido pesadillas. Una mazmorra oscura, un hombre gritando a una mujer, un niño acurrucado en una esquina. Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía de donde venían esos sueños; eran las mismas imágenes que había visto una vez al entrar en la mente de Snape. ¿Tendría él las mismas pesadillas todas las noches? No quería saberlo, solo quería dejar de tener aquella "conexión" con su profesor más odiado ¿Por qué no podía estar conectado con otro... con Remus por ejemplo? Al menos se pasaría las noches soñando con chocolate (N/A: en realidad no estoy muy segura de que Rowling lo describa como un adicto al chocolate, pero me gusta esa idea :P).

La puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron y Neville se abrió, dando paso a Hermione y a Ginny.

-Buenos días Harry- saludó la mayor de las dos

-Buenos días ¿tampoco habéis dormido bien?

-Para nada- respondió Ginny conteniendo un bostezo- Al final nos hemos puesto a hablar porque solo íbamos a conseguir hacer un agujero en la cama de tanto dar vueltas.

-Suerte. Yo he tenido la mala pata de compartir habitación con dos bellos durmientes- se mofó Harry ante la vista de sus dos compañeros. Ron roncaba con una pierna fuera del colchón y Neville se tapaba la cabeza con sus sábanas. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que había dicho, Harry sabía que Neville había tardado en dormirse hasta hacía un par de horas, pero no había querido molestarle, desde que habían vuelto del salón de los trofeos estaba muy callado y el moreno tenía la sensación de que no le apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué os parece si los despertamos y bajamos a desayunar?- sugirió Hermione.

Una hora después estaban todos listos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Salieron por el agujero de la pared y bajaron a la planta baja, donde todos debían estar ya desayunando.

Básicamente nada había cambiado del verano anterior a aquel. Los miembros de la Orden cada vez que se les acercaban sufrían repentinos ataques de mutismo o se empezaban a rascar la cabeza azorados. Ron aseguraba que Ojoloco Moody debía haber perdido un 20% del pelo desde que ellos estaban allí.

Pero una sorpresa les esperaba al llegar al Gran Comedor. Sentada a la mesa estaba justo la persona a la que querían ver.

-Mamá- gritó Ginny echando a correr hacia su madre y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo os va todo por aquí? Harry Cielo, me alegro de que estés bien- dijo abrazando al moreno maternalmente- Ron, ¿has vuelto a crecer? Contigo no hay quien gane para ropa. Hermione, Neville, me alegro de veros.

-Mamá, qué bien que has venido- dijo Ginny atropelladamente- Queríamos verte. Es importante.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó la señora Weasley visiblemente preocupada.

-No, exactamente- explicó Harry- En realidad necesitábamos hablar con usted.

-Vaya, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Pero me temo que eso tendrá que esperar. He venido porque Dumbledore quería verme. Es urgente.

-Pero...- intentó protestar Ron, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Molly... Cuanto tiempo- Sirius Black acababa de entrar en el comedor con aquel porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lucía en su cara, símbolo de que había olvidado sus antiguas rencillas con la madre de los Weasley.

-Sirius...- musitó la mujer. Al principio Harry pensó que iba a ser fría con él, pero pronto su rostro emocionado dejó entrever unas lágrimas- Me alegré tanto cuando me dijeron que estabas vivo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- replicó el animago, un poco incómodo ante aquella muestra de afecto. Pronto también apareció Lupin.

-Hola Molly- saludó- venimos a buscarte. La reunión va a empezar.

Los niños se miraron significativamente. Seguramente Dumbledore quería ver a la madre de Ron y Ginny por la misma razón que ellos. Molly Weasley sabía algo del paradero de la hija de Albus Dumbledore. Tenía que ser eso. Y ellos tenían que saber lo que se diría en aquella reunión. Sin embargo, sus miradas cómplices fueron captadas por Sirius.

-Harry- le dijo tomando a su ahijado por el hombro- Seguramente estaréis aburridos de estar encerrados en el castillo sin poder salir. ¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta? A Hogsmeade, por ejemplo.

-No te preocupes Sirius, estamos bien- respondió Ron con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. Pero debieron suponer que precisamente a Sirius Black no lo podrían engañar.

-Insisto. Os vendrá bien el aire fresco.

-Pero yo no puedo salir del castillo. Es peligroso- intentó Harry.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo Hogsmeade es el pueblo con más aurores por metro cuadrado de todo el país. Además, id a "las tres escobas", avisaremos a Rosmerta y habrá un par de aurores vigilándoos.

-Profesor Lupin- hizo un último intento Hermione- Usted qué opina.

Remus Lupin era de las personas más prudentes que conocían. Seguramente él se negaría.

-Me parece una gran idea. Lleváis demasiado tiempo encerrados.

Así que sin más opciones los cinco chicos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade, escoltados por dos aurores.

-¬¬ Menudo momento ha escogido Lupin para ponerse liberal- refunfuñaba Ginny.

-Diría que nos conocen demasiado bien- suspiró Hermione.

**************

Sirius, Remus y Molly caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección al despacho del director.

-¿Creéis que será prudente realmente que los chicos salgan del castillo?- preguntaba la mujer preocupada.

-Más prudente que se queden seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que los chicos han adivinado el motivo de esta reunión, y no pararían hasta averiguar lo que se tratase en ella. Así que cuanto más lejos mejor- aseguró Black.

-Pues deben ser más listos que yo- replicó la pelirroja- porque yo no tengo la menor idea de por qué estoy aquí.

-Bueno- dijo Remus- lo averiguarás enseguida.

Habían llegado a la estatua de piedra que daba paso al despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Al entrar en el despacho vieron que Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y el propio Albus Dumbledore los estaban esperando. El director y la profesora de Transformaciones estaban sentados en sendas sillas, mientras Snape se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados contra la pared.

-Hola Molly, bienvenida.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Podría explicarme que hago aquí?

-Ven, siéntate aquí. Verás... necesito hablar contigo de algo...

-Dígame, ya sabe que estoy a su disposición.

-Es sobre Ananke.

De repente el rostro de la señora Weasley se endureció, el director lo esperaba. Lo mismo había pasado las otras veces que le había pedido ayuda para aquello, hacía ya muchos años. Molly siempre lo había culpado de todo lo ocurrido, y no perdonaba que no hubiese sabido comprender a su hija ni aceptar a Dred (como ellos llamaban a Mordred). A pesar de ello, en los demás aspectos, siempre lo había tratado con normalidad. Era como si para ella Dumbledore no fuera el padre de su querida Ananke.

-Profesor, ya sabe...

-Sí, sé que hace 25 años juraste solemnemente a mi hija no darme pistas de su paradero, a menos que ella dijese lo contrario, pero esta vez es distinto.

-¿En qué?- preguntó bruscamente, siempre que trataban aquel tema pasaba lo mismo- ¿En que ahora va a utilizar a la Orden para encontrarla? Si en todos estos años no ha dado señales de vida será por algo. Y si ella no quiere verlo, yo no voy a imponérselo. Hice una promesa, y moriré antes que traicionar a Ananke y Dred.

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados. Molly Weasley siempre había sido una mujer temperamental, pero con el director siempre era dulce y amable. Estaba incluso más enfadada que aquella vez que discutió con Sirius por contarle a Harry noticias de Voldemort.

-Escúchame Molly- replico Dumbledore, levantándose de su silla de golpe y hablando de forma severa, como nadie había visto antes dirigirse a un miembro de la Orden, o sus alumnos- Es posible que Voldemort esté buscando también a Ananke y a Mordred. Si no hacemos algo, puede encontrarlos antes que nosotros. Así que tu eliges si prefieres que mi hija se reencuentre con su padre, o con su suegro- después su rostro se suavizó- Por favor. No te pediría ayuda si pudiese hacerlo yo solo. Pero llevo 25 años buscando y nunca he sido capaz de encontrarla. Eres mi única esperanza. Por favor.

Molly había permanecido mirando hacia la ventana, testaruda, durante todo el rato que Dumbledore había estado hablando, pero las últimas palabras del anciano hicieron que girase la cara para mirarle a los ojos, suplicantes. Finalmente su rostro se ablandó.

-Está bien- todos respiraron aliviados- se lo contaré.

*************

Harry y sus amigos llegaron a "las tres escobas". Su enfado ya se había disipado en parte, aunque no se habían dado por vencidos en lo de descubrir lo que estaba pasando con Dumbledore. Pero qué le iban a hacer, iban a tener que pasar allí toda la mañana, así que mejor tomárselo con buen humor. Después de todo, estar en las tres escobas no era lo mismo que estar encerrados en la sala común.

Los cinco amigos se instalaron en una mesa. La verdad era que desde lo ocurrido el año anterior en el Ministerio había surgido una extraña conexión entre todos ellos, incluida Luna Lovegood (aunque la chica siempre pertenecería a otro planeta). Sentían que había una confianza que hasta el momento solo había compartido el trío de Gryffindor, y aunque estos tres seguían siendo los mejores amigos, no dudaban en compartir sus aventuras con los otros dos.

Estaban esperando escuchar a Rosmerta acercarse con su taconeo de siempre a tomarles nota; era una señora muy graciosa, bastante cotilla, pero simpática. Sin embargo, no fue ella la que apareció. Ante ellos se puso un hombre alto, de hombros muy anchos, moreno y de ojos extrañamente violetas. A pesar de medir casi dos metros de alto por 1,5 de ancho (N/A: demasiado exagerado?? :P) su aspecto era bonachón y su sonrisa resplandecía cuando se les acercó.

-¿Qué va a ser chicos?- pero ninguno de los cinco contestó, estaban demasiado atónitos ante el imponente camarero- Me llamo Dan, Dan McEnrrow. Soy nuevo aquí.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- musitó Ron todavía sorprendido.

-Perdónanos- se disculpó Harry- Es que estamos acostumbrados a Rosmerta.

-Tranquilos, no sois los primeros que reaccionan así. Pero Rosmerta últimamente se ha visto un poco apurada y me pidió ayuda. Entonces ¿qué vais a tomar?

-Cerveza de mantequilla para todos creo- contestó el moreno, mirando a sus amigos por si había alguna objeción. Tanto Ron como Neville le dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo, pero cuando se volvió hacia Hermione y Ginny, vio que las chicas todavía observaban de arriba abajo a Dan, con una extraña sonrisita tonta. Como nadie dijo nada, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue, dando zancadas.

-¿Os traigo un cubo? ¬¬- murmuró molesto Ron

-¿uh? ¿Decías?- preguntó Hermione saliendo de su trance al fin.

-Nada, que me gusta el Ruso ¬¬.

-Ah... qué bien- replicó distraída la joven.

Harry y Neville no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena. Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y torció la cara molesto, mientras las chicas, al darse cuenta del motivo de las carcajadas de sus amigos, se unían a las risas, algo avergonzadas.

***********

-Se lo diré.

Ante las palabras de Molly todos se inclinaron hacia delante en sus sillas, como para oír mejor; incluso Severus Snape abandonó la pared para acercarse al grupo, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del director.

-Hace 25 años Ananke y Dred se presentaron en mi casa....

***FLASHBACK***

-Dred, Ananke, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- una joven Molly Weasley recibió a sus dos amigos sonriente, pero su rostro se tornó serio al ver las marcas de haber llorado en los ojos de su amiga- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la rubia comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Es el profesor Dumbledore- explicó Dred mientras abrazaba a su novia- Se opone a nuestra relación.

La pelirroja abrió la boca con sorpresa. De todos los seres del planeta, Dumbledore era del que menos se habría esperado aquella reacción.

-Ananke ha roto relaciones con su padre- concluyó él.

-Dios mío... y qué vais a hacer.

-Nos vamos a marchar Molly- dijo Ananke, ya más calmada.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre cada día está más violento- continuó Dred- Si se entera de nuestra relación... Ananke estará perdida. Es la hija de su peor enemigo.

-Ya no- interrumpió ella sombría. Y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en sus azules ojos- Hemos venido a despedirnos.

-Pero no podéis marcharos así, desaparecer de repente!!- exclamó Molly- Al menos decidme a donde iréis.

-Te pondríamos en peligro Molly.

-No me importa Dred. Sois dos de mis mejores amigos y no voy a permitir que desaparezcáis así de mi vida. Ni loca.

-Está bien- cedió Ananke- te lo diré. Pero júrame que aunque te lo suplique, nunca le dirás nada a mi padre.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Me dijo que irían a vivir a un pequeño apartamento en Manchester. Me pidieron que no intentase comunicarme con ellos; iban a poner todo tipo de hechizos para proteger su rastro. Ni las lechuzas podrían encontrarlos y cambiarían de nombre. Un año después recibí una foto muggle. Estaba en blanco, pero la foto era de una bonita iglesia de la ciudad. Supongo que allí se casaron.

Dumbledore pareció respirar tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Después de tantos años, al menos tenía una pista de donde podría estar su hija.

-Vayamos a esa iglesia- sugirió Remus- Quizás allí tengan alguna dirección.

Todos se pusieron en pie, pero el director los detuvo.

-Minerva, prefiero que te quedes al cargo de todo. Y tú, Severus, no puedes arriesgarte a que te vean con nosotros. Sería peligroso.

-Está bien- aceptó el profesor de pociones a regañadientes.

-Sirius...

-Profesor Dumbledore, vamos a acompañarle. Ahora que me dan por muerto no hay tanto peligro. Ya estuve bastante quieto el año pasado.

Así que finalmente, Sirius, Remus, Molly Weasley y Dumbledore abandonaron el castillo en dirección a una pequeña iglesia de Manchester, en busca de una dirección.

*************

La pequeña iglesia resultó ser una hermosa construcción románica hecha en piedra, muy sencilla, pero de gran belleza (N/A: que conste que de arte no sé demasiado, soy de ciencias, así que literalmente me lo he inventado). Parecía que con el paso de los años nada había cambiado en aquel edificio. Se había conservado bien.

Una vez dentro la cosa no cambiaba. Realmente era un sitio acogedor.

-Un hermoso lugar para casarse- murmuró Dumbledore.

-Sí- afirmó Molly- Ananke siempre tuvo muy buen gusto para estas cosas. Era la principal encargada de los eventos en nuestro curso.

-Hablando de eso, profesor- dijo Sirius- todavía no entiendo por qué canceló el grupo de fiestas y eventos.

-Después de vuestro año vi que la cosa se había desmadrado un poco.

-No fue para tanto ^^- el director levantó una ceja en gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Que no fue para tanto? Nos pasamos todo el día de Halloween recogiendo a alumnos de los campos de alrededor de la escuela.

Un cura salió de pronto de una puerta, que debía dar a la sacristía. Era un hombre ya entrado en años para un muggle, tenía el pelo blanco coronado por una pequeña calva y una barriga creciente asomaba bajo su sotana. Al verlos se acercó sonriente.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, padre- respondió Remus. Habían decidido que fuera él el que hablara.

-¿Han venido a rezar?

-En realidad estamos buscando a unas personas y nos preguntábamos si podría ayudarnos.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría...?

-Creemos que se casaron aquí, hace casi 25 años. Quizás la iglesia guarda algún documento.

-¿Hace 25 años? ¿En el 79, puede ser?

-Sí!!- exclamó Molly- fue ese año. Hacia el mes de julio, creo.

El párroco sonrió- Entonces creo que podré ayudarles. Aquel fue mi primer año en esta iglesia y me acuerdo especialmente de las primeras bodas que oficié.

-Necesitamos obtener una dirección para buscarlos- apremió Remus.

-Me temo que solo guardo los registros de los últimos 15 años- todos se desilusionaron- Pero creo recordar a aquella pareja. Ella era una hermosa joven rubia, con unos ojos azules preciosos y él un chico un tanto reservado, moreno y de ojos negros.

-Ellos son!!- dijo Dumbledore emocionado. Su hija realmente se había casado aquel año.

-Los recuerdo bien. Ananke y Dred Grey, una pareja encantadora.

Así que aquel era su nuevo apellido: Grey. Y por lo que se veía el hijo de Voldemort había abandonado su nombre original. Pero pese a saber su nombre ¿cómo podrían encontrarlos?

-Yo no sé donde viven. Pero la señora Darmooth, que viene cada tarde a limpiar la iglesia, era su casera. Quizás ella pueda decirles si todavía viven por aquí.

Los cuatro se sentaron entonces pacientemente a esperar a que la tal señora Darmooth apareciera. A Dumbledore lo volvía a invadir la nostalgia. Se había perdido uno de los momentos más especiales de la vida de su hija, así como los últimos 25 años, durante los que sin duda habrían ocurrido importantes cosas. Pero le compensaría por todo aquel tiempo, y le demostraría lo mucho que la quería y como apreciaba a su marido.

Finalmente, hacia las 5 de la tarde una anciana encorvada por los años entró en la iglesia. Llevaba un moño alto y gafas gruesas cubrían sus ojos azules.

-Se... Señora Darmooth?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Sí?

************

Cuatro personas se aparecieron en un pequeño barrio de la ciudad de Brighton. En realidad el matrimonio Grey había escogido bien el lugar donde vivir. Era un barrio totalmente muggle, en la ciudad con el índice más bajo de magos de todo el país. La señora Darmooth les había explicado que apenas unos meses después de casarse, Ananke y Dred habían decidido mudarse de casa. Allí Dred había conseguido un puesto de trabajo como agente de seguridad, y habían encontrado una casa bastante acomodada por un módico precio. Dumbledore pensó divertido lo que diría Voldemort si supiera que su hijo trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial muggle. Pensó con lástima que aquella situación había sido culpa suya.

El barrio resultó ser una típica zona residencial inglesa, con sus pequeñas casas de dos pisos apiñadas, todas iguales de modo que para distinguirlas casi siempre era necesario fijarse en el número. La señora Darmooth no había sido capaz de especificar más la dirección, así que Dumbledore, Molly, Remus y Sirius pasearon la vista arriba y abajo en busca de alguna pista.

-Oigan- los llamó de pronto una voz. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron con una mujer que a Remus le recordó mucho a Petunia Dursley. La misma figura escuálida, el mismo cuello ajirafado de tanto observar por encima de los setos.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Dumbledore- Estamos buscando a un matrimonio que vive en este barrio.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó la señora. Aquello empezaba a resultar incómodo.

-Se llamaban Grey- cortó Remus. Ante la visión del licántropo la mujer pareció cambiar el foco de atención y sonrió tontamente al hombre- Ananke y Dred Grey.

La mujer arrugó la frente como intentando exprimir su cerebro, en busca de algún chisme sobre aquellas personas. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Ahora los recuerdo... Un matrimonio muy bien avenido. Dicen las malas lenguas que no tenían mucho dinero, pero nunca les vi pasar ninguna necesidad- a sus ojos asomaron lágrimas- Lo recuerdo bien... fue horrible lo que les pasó, una chica tan buena, y un hombre tan guapo. Tardé meses en dormir después de aquello.

-Qué... qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius temeroso de lo que iban a oír.

-Sería hace unos 15 años. Una mañana el cartero los encontró en el salón de su casa. Los dos muertos. Al parecer ambos murieron de un infarto, porque por lo que oí tenían el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. ¡Y con los ojos abiertos! Qué pena. Y mira que es mala suerte que dos personas que eran tan buenas terminen así. Aunque mejor que murieran los dos, se querían tanto que uno no hubiese podido vivir sin el otro.

Los minutos siguientes fueron como un sueño extraño para Dumbledore. Entre Remus y Sirius apartaron a los otros dos del jardín de la mujer. Ambos estaban en estado de shock. Después de tanto, después de tantos años buscando, resultaba que su hija llevaba muerta 15 años. Había estado preparado para todo: el rechazo, los gritos, la culpa... el desprecio, pero no para aquello. No para oír que su pequeña estaba muerta, y que ya no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Antes de que se marcharan, la mujer les dijo que los habían enterrado en el cementerio de aquella zona, así que, pese a que los dos merodeadores querían regresar al castillo para que descansaran, tanto el director como Molly, a la que silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro incrédulo, insistieron en visitar sus tumbas.

El cementerio estaba en lo alto de una colina, en una parcela muy iluminada, en la que verde hierba crecía entre las tumbas. Se dispersaron por las distintas hileras en busca del matrimonio Grey. Buscaron durante un rato y finalmente vieron como Dumbledore se dejaba caer de rodillas entre dos tumbas. Y entonces pasó algo sorprendente. Por primera vez, vieron a aquel anciano siempre jovial o al menos sereno llorar. Llorar de incredulidad, llorar de rabia, llorar de dolor, porque su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos y aún así insistía en seguir latiendo, en vez de pararse, en vez de dejar que su alma volara lejos de allí, donde estuviera la única familia que había tenido, y a la que había perdido, ahora sí que para siempre.

A pesar de todo, Molly Weasley se arrodilló junto a Albus Dumbledore y le abrazó, mientras ella también lloraba.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron en silencio, sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada, porque el dolor era demasiado grande para que ellos pudieran comprenderlo, o hacer algo para aliviarlo. De pie, tras las dos personas arrodilladas, leyeron la lápida, compartida por ambas tumbas:

DRED Y ANANKE GREY

Amantes esposos, queridos amigos, amados padres.

Vuestra luz nos sigue iluminando

DEP

************

Bueno, como os habéis quedado?? La verdad es que me he sentido un poco mala persona al acabarlo. Ya os anuncio que a Dumby le va a tocar sufrir un poco en los próximos capitulos, pero si me seguís apoyando quizás sea buena y lo anime un poco. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabéis, si queréis que me anime para escribir la continuación pronto REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!


	5. La muerte es el fin, o no

Hola! Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Es que me puse a escribir y no pude parar :P. Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que leen este fic. Una vez más digo que ninguno de los personajes de J.K Rowling es mío, ojalá, pero qué se le va a hacer, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Por último comentar algo: me haría mucha ilusión pasar de los 20 reviews para el próximo capítulo (tengo 17, no falta tanto : (  ) así que me gustaría que todos los que pudierais me dejarais reviews, no lleva mucho tiempo! solo hay que darle a submit review al acabar de leer y dejar algún comentario sobre lo que os parece la historia. De verdad que cualquier pequeño comentario alegra el día y anima para seguir con la historia ^^. Os lo agradeceré muchísimo. Más nada, espero que os guste el capítulo. Contesto Reviews:

**Zeisse: **Hola!! Cuanto tiempo. Espero que ya te hayas leído los otros capítulos y que te hayan gustado. Ya me contaras ; D.

**Sara Fénix Black:** Hola. Perdona si Sirius no ha salido demasiado en estos capítulos, pero antes de que salga realmente a escena tenían que ocurrir ciertas cosas. A partir de ahora irá tomando cada vez más protagonismo (yo tb adoro a Sirius ^^). Por ahora en este capítulo tienes un pequeño aperitivo, conversación Harry-Sirius!! Ya me dirás que te parece. BSS

**Barbi_black:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me animas un montón! En cuanto a lo de la pista… lee un poco más abajo y encontrarás la respuesta ^^. Me alegro de que también te gustase la actualización de mi otra historia (la verdad es que cuando la escribí estaba un poco empanada y no sabía muy bien lo que había escrito) Espero que te guste el nuevo chap. Un besazo.

Nada más que decir, os dejo con el 5º capítulo de "ángeles entre nosotros"

**Capítulo 5- La muerte es el fin, o no.**

Sirius no supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí, viendo como Dumbledore y Molly se deshacían en lágrimas. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Dumbledore, "la mano que mueve los hilos" en tal estado de desesperación. La verdad era que desde que Harry le había contado lo que había visto en la mente del director, este había dejado de ser para él "el director", para convertirse en alguien más allegado de lo que las continuas visitas a su despacho durante sus años de estudiante habían conseguido. Hasta aquel día Albus Dumbledore siempre había sido la roca firme en la que todos podían confiar, y a la que todos contaban sus problemas. Él, sin embargo, nunca hablaba de sí mismo, era como si no tuviera pasado, y ahora lo habían descubierto y había resultado ser tan terrible, tan humano, como el de los demás.

Remus había intentado consolar a Molly poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero ni él ni Sirius habían sabido qué hacer con Dumbledore, porque algo les decía que en aquellos momentos necesitaba sentirse aislado, que nadie le recordase que en el mundo había más gente. Quería estar solo con su dolor. Sirius recordaba lo que era aquello. Después de que Lily y James murieran, durante sus primeros días en Azkaban, no había querido saber nada de nadie; ni siquiera le preocupaba que estuviera allí encerrado injustamente. Le costó días, incluso semanas, hacerse a la idea de que ya no estaban en el mundo de los vivos, de que ya no podría reírse de la severidad de Lily cuando preparaban alguna broma, o del brillo de los ojos de James cuando miraba a Harry. Solo pensaba en que los mejores años de su vida se habían acabado en el momento en que ellos habían abandonado este mundo. Y ese profundo dolor todavía permanecía en el fondo de su corazón, tan solo amortiguado por la certeza de tener a Harry y de haber recuperado a su amigo Remus.

Finalmente, después de un buen rato, Dumbledore pareció recuperar la compostura. Tendió la mano y acarició la fría piedra de la lápida, contorneando con las yemas de sus largos dedos cada letra del epitafio. De pronto, su mano se detuvo, temblorosa.

-Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius. El director pareció ignorarle y empezó a balbucear palabras inconexas a las que intentaba encontrar sentido- ¿Albus?

-Amados padres...- dijo el anciano finalmente- ¿No es lo que pone aquí? Amados padres!!

-Sí, eso es lo que pone- confirmó Remus, quien todavía estrechaba a Molly en un abrazo fraternal.

-Eso significa...- murmuró Sirius.

-Que tenían un hijo!- gritó Dumbledore- Y su nombre no está en la lápida. Eso significa que sobrevivió!!

-¿Y qué habrá sido de él?- preguntó Molly- Pobre criatura, dónde estará...

Albus Dumbledore pareció llenarse de una energía renovada. Sus ojos azules parecieron recuperar algo del brillo perdido durante las últimas horas. De un salto, se levantó y echó a andar hacia las puertas del cementerio.

-Profesor... ¿adonde va?- preguntó Remus intentando seguirle.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort ya sabe de su existencia- sus acompañantes lo alcanzaron.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?- preguntó Molly.

-No lo pienso, estoy seguro de que a su nieto era a quien buscaba desde un principio. Ya escuchasteis a aquella señora contar la muerte de...- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y necesitó inspirar profundo antes de terminar la frase-... Ananke y Dred. Solo un Adava Kedavra pudo causar esos efectos. Ese desgraciado de Tom fue capaz de matar a su propio hijo, y a Ananke- los ojos del anciano refulgieron con la furia que solo en extrañas ocasiones dejaban entrever.

-¿Pero por qué querría matar Voldemort a su propio hijo?- dijo Remus, ignorando la mueca de dolor que asomó a la cara de Molly.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo? Su gran heredero resultó ser un traidor a su causa, que no solo se negó a unírsele sino que se enamoró de la hija de su principal enemigo y se lo ocultó para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Tom ha matado por motivos menos importantes. Pero eso no importa. Lo más urgente ahora mismo es encontrar a mi nieto y apartarlo de Voldemort. Tenemos que avisar a la Orden, al Ministerio, tenemos que investigar todo orfanato del mundo mágico e incluso muggle.

Los cuatro continuaron el descenso de la colina en la que se alzaba el cementerio, en dirección a la barriada. Cuando llegaron a la calle en la que se habían aparecido en un principio ya empezaba a anochecer. Sin embargo, no les fue difícil ver que la señora que les había contado lo del matrimonio Grey los observaba por encima de su seto, estirando el cuello (realmente era parecida a Petunia Dursley). Esta vez fue Sirius el que se aproximó a ella.

-¿Los han encontrado?

-Sí, gracias por la información que nos ha dado. Nos ha sido de gran ayuda- dijo él con una de sus mejores sonrisas, a las que la señora respondió colocándose el pelo coquetamente- Sin embargo- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa- Nos ha extrañado algo. El matrimonio Grey al parecer tenía descendencia.

-Ah, sí- replicó la señora con afectación, mostrando la misma cara de circunstancias que unas horas antes- Lo recuerdo bien. No es que conociera muy bien a aquellas personas, porque vivían unas calles más allá, pero recuerdo que tenían un hijo, su pelo era muy negro, como el azabache, pero nunca lo llegué a ver lo suficientemente cerca como para poder acordarme de su cara.

-¿Y no sabe qué fue de él después de que sus padres...?

-No. Fue extraño- explicó- porque nadie supo a ciencia cierta lo que fue de aquel muchacho, desapareció poco después del entierro. Los únicos que quizás podían saber algo eran los Smith, sus vecinos; eran los mejores amigos de los Grey. Pero se mudaron poco después de aquel suceso, fue demasiado terrible para ellos- terminó enjugándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Sirius regresó con los demás sin demasiada información. Decidieron acercarse hasta la antigua casa del matrimonio Grey, pero pese a las investigaciones que llevaron a cabo, regresaron a Hogwarts sin más información de la que ya sabían.

************

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville permanecían en la sala común de Gryffindor después de haber regresado de Hogsmeade. Habían permanecido allí hasta poco después de la hora de comer, y habían estado hablando con el nuevo camarero, Dan, que había resultado ser un hombre muy divertido. Había estudiado en Beauxbeatons y se pasó el rato contándoles anécdotas del colegio y de Madame Maxime que les habían hecho reír hasta las lágrimas. Harry y los otros le habían estado hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos que había tenido lugar en Hogwarts hacía casi dos años y, extrañamente, cuando habían mencionado a Fleur Delacour, Dan se había puesto nervioso y había estado a punto de tirar un vaso que estaba limpiando.

Finalmente se lo habían pasado tan bien que habían llegado a olvidarse del misterio de la hija de Dumbledore, pero ahora, en la sala común, la diversión se había disipado y volvían a darle vueltas al tema. Y fue precisamente en aquellos instantes cuando Sirius y Remus entraron por el retrato.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Harry contento de ver a su padrino. Desde que había regresado de su "viaje" a través del velo, no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para estar a solas, excepto aquella noche en la enfermería.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

-Genial- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, pero pronto recordó por qué habían sido "desterrados" a Hogsmeade y decidió fingir enfado- No ha estado mal- se corrigió.

-Así que no ha sido tan horrible después de todo- comentó benévolamente Remus con media sonrisa- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Aquí los que tienen algo que contar sois vosotros- dijo Ron cogiendo a los dos adultos de las mangas de la túnica y arrastrándolos a sentarse en los sofás- ¿No tenéis nada que contar?

-¿Respecto a qué?- preguntó Sirius intentado parecer inocente.

-No te hagas el loco Sirius- pidió Harry.

-No sé si podremos contároslo- replicó Remus.

-Si no llega a ser por Harry- insistió Ginny- No os habríais enterado de lo de la hija del profesor Dumbledore.

-Sí, por favor- rogó Hermione y Harry puso una cara de cordero degollado que su padrino no fue capaz de ignorar.

-Está bien- cedió el animago, y poco después también Remus accedió- ¿Qué queréis saber?

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó tímidamente Neville.

-Ananke- respondió Remus.

-Qué nombre más bonito- dijo Ginny entusiasmada- Y mi madre era amiga suya ¿verdad?

-Sí, eran grandes amigas- continuó Sirius- Las mejores amigas.

-Guay!- también se entusiasmó Ron- Hasta ahora no conocíamos a ninguna amiga de la infancia de nuestra madre. Será genial preguntarle cómo era nuestra madre de joven.

-Ron...

-Y también podrá hablarnos de tu padre, Neville.

-Ron... me temo que eso no va a poder ser- comentó apenado Sirius. Los cinco adolescentes observaron al animago con los ojos muy abiertos- Ananke Dumbledore murió hace 15 años; lo hemos descubierto hoy.

Aquellas palabras flotaron en el aire durante unos instantes como nubes de tormenta y toda la emoción que les había embargado hasta el momento se disipó como por arte de magia (N/A: ejem, ejem).

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

-Creemos que los mató Voldemort- respondió Remus. Ante el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, todos menos Harry se estremecieron en mayor o menor medida.

-¿Los mató?- preguntó Hemione- ¿A quienes?

-A Ananke y a su marido, Mordred...

-Qué nombre más oscuro- dijo Ron arrugando la nariz en un gesto de desagrado.

-...Era hijo de Voldemort- finalizó Sirius. El terror se dibujó en el rostro de los chicos.

-¿Mató a su propio hijo?- dijo Ginny horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Un momento- interrumpió Hermione- Mordred Riddle, M.R!- y en ese momento todos recordaron al joven moreno de expresión fría que en la foto de el grupo de fiestas y eventos miraba de reojo a Ananke Dumbledore.

La conversación que habían mantenido había dejado a los jóvenes muy impresionados. Todos sintieron lástima por el profesor Dumbledore, que debía estar sufriendo mucho. Pero también les inundó otro sentimiento, el temor; si en los últimos tiempos habían aprendido a perderle en parte el miedo a Voldemort, éste había regresado de nuevo al enterarse de aquello. Alguien que era capaz de asesinar a su propio hijo no era lo suficiente humano como para sentir dolor, y eso era algo aún más temible que su gran poder. Harry se levantó de repente de su sofá y subió a su habitación en silencio, sin mirar a nadie. Todos se miraron sorprendidos ante su actitud y Sirius se levantó poco después para seguirle.

**********

El profesor Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, sentado en su silla y acariciando las suaves plumas de Fawkes por inercia. Su mirada se perdía en el vacío y de vez en cuando una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Todavía no había asimilado del todo que Ananke estaba muerta. Hasta aquel día aunque no veía a su hija tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarla en un futuro, pero aquella tarde la esperanza se había esfumado. Sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a derrumbarse, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no desfallecer, ahora tenía algo importante que hacer. Tenía que encontrar a su nieto. Estaba en peligro y tenía que protegerlo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y por ella entró Minerva McGonagall, que observó al hombre ante ella con mirada compasiva.

-Me acabo de enterar, Molly me lo ha contado antes de irse a casa. ¿Cómo estás?

-Si te digo la verdad, mal.

-No puedes rendirte, y menos en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes Minerva, no voy a dejar que esto acabe conmigo. Tengo un nieto que buscar.

-Albus... ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que se haya unido a Voldemort?- preguntó la profesora con pesar. Era doloroso proponerle aquello al anciano, pero había que considerar todos los caminos posibles. Dumbledore pareció meditar sus palabras por unos instantes.

-No lo creo- dijo finalmente- Me niego a aceptarlo. Además, de ser así Severus me habría dicho algo. Un nieto no es algo que Tom ocultaría, sobretodo si también es mi nieto, lo usaría contra mí.

-¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer?

-He convocado a Severus, Sirius, Tonks y Remus a una reunión dentro de un rato. Necesito que tú también estés presente.

-Aquí estaré, no te preocupes.

-Y ahora Minerva, si no te importa...

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

Y Minerva McGonagall abandonó el despacho dejando a Dumbledore sumido en sus pensamientos.

************

Cuando Sirius entró en el cuarto de Harry se encontró a su ahijado sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, abrazado a sus rodillas y mirando hacia el oscuro exterior. Aunque notó como daba un pequeño salto al notar el chirrido de la puerta, intentó disimularlo y fingió creerse solo en la habitación. El animago camino hasta él y se sentó en lo que quedaba libre del alféizar.

Durante unos instantes mantuvieron un juego de miradas; Harry jugaba a no mirarle y Sirius a intentar que lo hiciera, manteniendo su vista fija en el chico. Finalmente ganó Sirius y en los ojos esmeralda del último de los Potter pudo ver rabia y tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-

-And the Oscar goes to...

-¬¬

-Puedes intentar asesinarme con la mirada todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que lo que hemos estado hablando ahí abajo te ha afectado.

-¿Y qué?- Harry no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas charlas tipo padre-hijo. Hasta el momento, aunque la relación con su padrino siempre había sido buena, no habían estado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para llegar a tal nivel de conversación.

-A veces hablar ayuda, claro que si no quieres conmigo, quizás quieras hacerlo con Ron o Hermione, o incluso Moony- dijo Sirius con un deje de tristeza. Durante un tiempo ambos permanecieron callados, y Sirius interpretando aquello como un signo de que Harry no quería hablar con él se levantó para irse.

-Espera Sirius, no te vayas- pidió el joven agarrando a su padrino de la manga de la túnica- Es que...- Sirius tomó asiento de nuevo y tras unos instantes de tenso silencio los ojos de Harry brillaron de furia- ¿¡Cómo pudo!? Cómo fue capaz de matar a su propio hijo. Qué clase de...

-La peor Harry, es la peor clase de hombre. El saber que Voldemort mató a su propio hijo es algo terrible, pero ya sabíamos lo cruel y retorcido que era. No debería afectarte tanto.

-No es solo eso, es que... últimamente he sido muy desagradable con el profesor Dumbledore, desde lo que pasó en el Ministerio.

-Y te sientes culpable- el chico asintió.

-Yo también he estado molesto con él. Tenías motivos para sentirte enfadado con él. Albus es un gran mago y lo mejor de todo, un gran hombre, pero es humano y a veces cae en el error de creerse infalible. Sin quererlo te hizo daño y tú reaccionaste como era lógico. No debes sentirte culpable por estar enfadado con motivo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy convencido.

Harry meditó durante unos instantes lo que Sirius le había dicho y finalmente el nudo que sentía en la garganta desapareció. El animago puso la sonrisa pícara que le caracterizaba.

-Desde luego enano, tienes que ser más positivo. Dentro de poco te sentirás culpable del calentamiento global.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tú de cosas muggles?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, a lo que su padrino respondió con gesto aburrido.

-No sabes lo que da de si un año encerrado con un elfo doméstico loco.

*************

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore, la reunión dio comienzo. Todos mostraron sus condolencias al director, pero éste prefirió cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

-Estamos aquí porque hemos descubierto que a quien Voldemort busca no es a mi hija, sino a mi nieto- por aquel entonces todos estaban al corriente de lo sucedido a lo largo del día, así que todos asintieron- Os he reunido porque tenemos que pensar como vamos a acuar a partir de ahora.

-Lo más lógico después de que un niño se quede huérfano- comentó Tonks- es llevarlo a un orfanato.

-Ya investigamos eso- dijo Remus- pero nadie en el barrio de Brighton donde vivían sabe que fue del niño- Severus Snape levantó una ceja sorprendido, aunque nadie lo notó.

-Pero en algún lugar deben estar sus datos- dijo McGonagall- Si como descubristeis Dred trabajaba como guardia de seguridad para una empresa muggle, tiene que haber algún registro de él y su familia.

-Esperad un momento...- siseó Snape

-Tendremos que ponernos en marcha entonces- decía Sirius.

-¡Escuchad!- pidió el profesor levantando el tono de voz y consiguiendo que todas las miradas se girasen hacia él (Sirius como siempre le dirigió una mirada de odio)- ¿Dijisteis en Brighton? ¿Qué barrio?

-Soreham creo- respondió Dumbledore. Ante esta respuesta Snape se puso más pálido de lo normal, si aquello era posible- ¿Qué ocurre Severus?

-Todo lo que estáis diciendo sigue un patrón- (N/A: Severus Grissom al ataque!!)- El barrio de Soreham, el centro de datos muggle...

-¿Qué quieres decir Snivellus?

-Lo que quiero decir, Blackie, es que todos esos sitios fueron atacados por los mortífagos. El centro de datos es donde yo me enfrenté a esos enmascarados. Y todos esos lugares, además de la posible conexión con el nieto del profesor Dumbledore tienen algo en común; todos fueron defendidos por esos misteriosos aliados.

-Pero Severus- intervino Remus- Esas personas han estado luchando contra Voldemort. Lo lógico es que si los mortífagos atacan algo, ellos lo defiendan.

-Pero la noche en la que yo fui enviado con los demás al centro de datos, el Señor Tenebroso había puesto otras iniciativas en marcha, y sin embargo, fue nuestra misión la que boicotearon.

-Puede que sea simple casualidad- dijo McGonagall.

-Pero es posible que esos enmascarados sepan algo- terció el director.

En ese momento, un fogonazo se dio en la chimenea y Fawkes apareció, llevando un pergamino entre sus garras, que tendió a Dumbledore. Este lo desplegó y lo leyó con premura y al acabar se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?- preguntó Remus.

-Después de que Voldemort fallase en su ataque al centro de datos muggle aposté allí una guardia. Si había enviado a sus mejores mortífagos era importante, así que era probable que volviese. Esta nota es de Moody; los mortífagos han vuelto, y están luchando contra los enmascarados.

-Vamos- replicó Snape.

-No Severus, si te ven los mortífagos- el profesor una vez más se vio obligado a permanecer en el castillo, ante el personal regocijo de Sirius, que ahora veía giradas las tornas con respecto a lo que había pasado el año anterior. Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus fueron al centro de datos.

-Yo voy corriendo al Ministerio- dijo Tonks- quizás llegue a tiempo con refuerzos y podamos ayudar.

********

Cuando los tres magos se aparecieron en el centro de datos muggle se encontraron con un cuadro de película. Si Voldemort había enviado en su primer ataque 8 mortífagos, aquella vez eran 15; Tom Riddle debía estar desesperado.

En el suelo yacían seis mortífagos y los nueve restantes presentaban batalla. Pero algo también era distinto en el bando de los enmascarados; en aquella ocasión tan solo estaban 3. Sus gabardinas negras ondeaban con sus ágiles movimientos al luchar. Lossus se las estaba viendo con dos mortífagos a la vez, Clutch con tres y Celesti con otros dos. A lo lejos Dumbledore y los dos merodeadores, acompañados de Moody, vieron como los dos mortífagos restantes se acercaban por la espalda a Celesti.

-Vamos allá- masculló Moody- EXPELIARMUS- el hechizo de ojoloco combinado con el de Sirius lanzó a los dos mortífagos por los aires, haciendo que cayeran a tres metros de distancia. Celesti se giró hacia los recién llegados y después de observarlos (o eso parecía porque no lo veían con la máscara) volvió a la lucha.

Los cuatro magos de la Orden se unieron a la batalla liberando a los enmascarados de parte de la carga. Dumbledore no tuvo dificultad en deshacerse del mortífago que se le enfrentó, en parte también porque el mago oscuro se asustó un poco al ver con quien se las veías. Poco después del director, todos los demás acabaron con "sus mortífagos" y la pelea terminó.

Celesti se aproximó a uno de ellos varita en mano.

-Espera!- pidió Dumbledore al prever que iba a utilizar el obliviate- Los enviaremos al Ministerio. Ellos se encargarán de enviarlos a Azkaban.

-Azkaban está corrupta- farfulló Clutch- no tardarán en salir de ahí. Los dementores solo esperan a que el Señor Tenebroso así se lo diga- su voz era ronca y profunda.

-Pues se buscará otro medio- insistió el director de Hogwarts- pero la lucha no habrá servido de nada si se los devolvéis a Voldemort- los otros dos enmascarados se observaron en silencio durante un rato y finalmente Celesti retrocedió.

-Gracias- dijo el anciano, ante lo que Lossus hizo un amago de reverencia, al tiempo que sus compañeros se ponían a su lado.

-Esperad!- dijo una vez más Dumbledore- Hay algo que queremos hablar con vosotros- Celesti y Clutch hicieron signos de impacientarse, pero Lossus puso una mano en el hombro de sus compañeros para tranquilizarlos. Después se volvió hacia los cuatro magos de la Orden y permaneció atento.

-Antes de nada- comenzó Dumbledore- Aunque no sabemos quienes sois, debemos daros las gracias. Estáis ayudando mucho al mundo mágico con vuestra labor y a la Orden.

-No lo hacemos por la Orden- masculló Clutch.

-Eso no importa- continuó el director- En realidad, lo que queríamos era pedir una vez más vuestra ayuda. Mi hija se llamaba Ananke y su marido Dred, creemos que los conocíais- ante estas palabras el grupo se tensó y aunque hubiesen querido no habrían podido negar que aquellos nombres les eran conocidos.

-Murieron hace mucho- dijo finalmente Lossus- El descanso de los muertos no debe ser perturbado.

-Lo entiendo- continuó Dumbledore lo más calmadamente que pudo, mientras Sirius, Remus y Moody contenían las respiración detrás de él- Pero no es de ellos de quien quiero hablaros, sino de su hijo, mi nieto. Sé que conocisteis a mi hija y necesito que me deis alguna información sobre el paradero de mi nieto, necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Lossus.

-Voldemort va tras él y si lo encuentra... será su fin.

Los tres enmascarados permanecieron en silencio, sin decir nada, mientras los magos de la Orden contenían la respiración, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente Celesti levantó la varita, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

-No existe tal niño- y con un movimiento de varita los enmascarados desaparecieron, dejando a los otros cuatro sumidos en un grave estado de confusión.

-Mienten- dijo finalmente Sirius- Estoy seguro de que saben algo.

-Opino lo mismo que tú- afirmó Dumbledore, intentando ocultar la rabia que sentía- pero por alguna razón no han querido decírnoslo. Será mejor que llevemos a estos al Ministerio antes de que despierten- añadió refiriéndose a los mortífagos.

-Yo me encargo- se ofreció Moody- vosotros id a descansar.

Y el grupo de la Orden se separó. La plaza del centro de datos recuperó su tranquilidad habitual.

**********

-Estoy seguro de que saben algo- decía Snape en el despacho del director después de escuchar lo ocurrido.

-No me digas Snivellus.

-Sirius, Severus, por favor- pidió Dumbledore- no estamos para estas escenas. Deberíais aprender...

Pero las palabras del anciano se vieron interrumpidas por un fogonazo en la chimenea que, por segunda vez en la noche, dio paso a Fawkes portando otro pergamino.

-¿Moody diciendo que todo va bien?- indagó Remus, pero el semblante serio del director captó la atención de todos.

-Es de Moody sí, pero dice que han atacado al Ministerio- explicó- Los mortífagos han capturado a Tonks y a dos personas más.

***************

Y aquí se queda por hoy ^^!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo quedó la conversación Harry-Sirius? ¿Demasiado forzada? Ya me diréis. Desde ahora empieza el juego de verdad. En el próximo capítulo… ¿Quiénes son los enmascarados? Si queréis descubrir quienes son al menos dos de ellos, no os lo perdáis!! Ya sabéis, comentarios, dudas… serán bien recibidos. REVIEWS PLEASE (quiero pasar de los 20 porfis *_*) BSS.


	6. Asalto a la fortaleza de Voldemort

Hola!! Ya he vuelto. Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que leen este fic. Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter es mío (son toditos de Rowling : ((  ). ^^ Llegué a los 21 reviews!! (sobretodo por Ana María, que me envió tres de una sentada, muchas gracias!! ^^). En este capítulo se revela por fin cierta información sobre algunos de los enmascarados. Para el próximo se sabrá la identidad de todos (o eso creo).

**Sara Fénix Black: **Hola!! Me alegro que te gustara la conversación (a veces me da la sensación de que el fic queda un poco rosa de más, pero es que estoy aprendiendo! : P) En este capi Severus por fin puede hacer algo (así que se acabó lo que se daba) pero espero que aún así te guste como quedó. Ya me dirás. BSS.

**Amsp14**** (Ana María): **Gracias por tus tres reviews!! Me has animado un montón y ojalá este capi también te guste. Respecto a lo de Ananke y Dred : ( me temo que no es un farol. Sí que están muertos. Y sobre lo de Fairy, que faltaba en el anterior enfrentamiento, en este capítulo encontrarás la explicación. Ya me contarás que te parece! BSS.

Este capítulo supone la frontera entre la primera parte del fic y lo que vendrá a continuación (osease la segunda parte ^^) Espero que os guste como he resuelto este capítulo, ya me lo diréis ^^.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de "ángeles entre nosotros".

**Capítulo 6- Asalto a la fortaleza de Voldemort**

-Es de Moody, si, pero dice que los mortífagos han atacado el Ministerio. Se han llevado a Tonks y a dos personas más- dijo Dumbledore todavía con el pergamino que le había entregado Fawkes entre sus manos.

Ante esta revelación un silencio tenso se extendió entre los presentes.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Moody no dice nada, sólo dice que una de esas personas es otro auror, de la tercera no se sabe nada.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!- exclamó Sirius levantándose de la silla en la que estaba- No podemos dejarla allí.

-Espera Sirius- replicó el director- No podemos ir así como así, necesitamos un plan.

-Tendremos que convocar a la Orden- sugirió Remus.

-Eso es, llamaremos a Molly y Arthur Weasley y a Kingsley. Moody ya viene de camino. Y en cuanto a ti Severus...

-Lo sé, profesor Dumbledore, me pondré en camino enseguida. Les estaré esperando para facilitarles la entrada.

-Perfecto, pero antes que nada ten cuidado, ayúdanos lo que puedas pero sin ponerte al descubierto- suplicó el anciano- Lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos son pérdidas, y la tuya sería terrible.

El profesor de pociones salió del despacho de Dumbledore con semblante orgulloso, mientras una mueca de repugnancia se dibujaba en la cara de Sirius. No soportaba tener que trabajar mano a mano con Snivellus, y todavía menos que su vida dependiese de él.

**********

Cuando Tonks abrió los ojos todo estaba borroso. Poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando, estaba sentada en el suelo de una mazmorra húmeda y oscura. Sus brazos colgaban sobre su cabeza con las muñecas atadas con grilletes. Notó como que por su cara la sangre se había secado. El golpe en la cabeza que la había dejado inconsciente había sido fuerte. Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad dominante miro en derredor en busca de algo que le indicase donde estaba. Se encontró con que a su lado, a metro y medio, yacía otra persona, en la misma postura que ella, cabizbaja.

-¡Samara!- exclamó la bruja al reconocer a su amiga. Samara Jones, la auror que había sido su compañera en el colegio, estaba cubierta de polvo y por su mejilla resbalaba un poco de sangre. La rubia levanto la vista al escucharla y la miró a los ojos.

-Al fin despertaste Tonks, me tenías preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustada, no tenía conciencia de si misma desde el ataque al Ministerio, y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

-Durante el ataque te golpearon y quedaste inconsciente. Intenté ayudarte pero no sirvió de nada. Nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé- murmuró la rubia- pero no estamos solas. Me dejaron inconsciente para traerme hasta aquí, pero antes vi como cogían a otra persona más. No sé quien era.

-¿Y donde está?- Tonks se estaba cansando de ser la única que no se enteraba de nada.

-Creo que lo encerraron en otro lado.

-Pues debe ser alguien muy importante para que lo hagan- murmuró Tonks pensativa. ¿Quién sería su misterioso compañero de encierro?

************

Moody había llegado con Kingsley del Ministerio y tiempo después se había presentado el matrimonio Weasley. Ahora todos se ponían de acuerdo para la misión.

-Entonces- decía Dumbledore- Sirius, Remus y Moody tratarán de encontrar a Tonks y a los otros dos tetenidos; mientras tanto, Kingsley, Molly y Arthur se encargarán de preparar la huida. Severus os estará esperando y os ayudará a entrar.

-Nosotros dos- explicó McGonagall- Estaremos aquí esperando. En caso de que algo salga mal- añadió tendiendo a Remus una pluma- pulsad esto y acudiremos con refuerzos.

Una vez de acuerdo, los seis encargados de la misión de rescate abandonaron el despacho del director y caminaron hasta abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando estuvieron fuera de los dominios del colegio, se desaparecieron.

La plaza del centro de Londres que enmarcaba el Big Ben estaba desierta a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Apenas unas pocas farolas iluminaban el lugar y ni un alma surcaba sus calles.

-¿Es aquí?- masculló Moody.

-Típico de Voldemort- murmuró Sirius- Esconderse en donde nadie lo buscaría... en un lugar muggle, justo lo que él desprecia.

El escondite de Voldemort se levantaba bajo esas calles, justo debajo del mítico reloj británico. Snape les había informado de que había múltiples trampas que les impedirían llegar hasta Tonks; la primera de ellas era que solo los individuos con la marca tenebrosa podían atravesar el portal de entrada al emplazamiento mortífago. Se suponía que el profesor de pociones estaría esperando para dejarles pasar, pero ¿cómo lo explicaría una vez se hubiesen marchado?

Caminaron hasta justo debajo de la enorme torre sobre la que se erigía el Big Ben, donde se suponía que estaba el portal de entrada. Moody iba en cabeza decidido, cuando de repente frenó en seco. Tres figuras se habían aparecido ante ellos. En un principio pensaron que se trataba de mortífagos, y se pusieron en guardia, pero pronto descubrieron en aquellas siluetas a Clutch, Lossus y Celesti.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Moody una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Venimos a ayudaros- explicó Clutch de forma escueta.

-¿Por qué querríais hacer eso?- masculló Molly, que había sido puesta al día de lo ocurrido en el centro de datos- Como dijisteis hace unas horas vosotros no trabajáis para la Orden.

Los tres enmascarados permanecieron quietos, en silencio, hasta que finalmente Lossus se decidió a hablar- Tienen a Fairy.

************

De vuelta a las mazmorras, Tonks y Samara seguían evaluando la situación.

-¿Quién será esa persona que tienen atrapada?- decía Tonks- ¿Y por qué la tienen aparte?

-No tengo ni idea. Tampoco entiendo por qué estamos aquí.

El gusanillo de la culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Tonks. Su amiga estaba allí por su culpa, porque había intentado ayudarla, y ella no había sido sincera con Samara. Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que se lo contaban todo. Desde el colegio se habían hecho amigas inseparables y eternas confidentes, y nada había cambiado durante su entrenamiento para auror. Samara Jones era huérfana, y vivía en un orfanato cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. En cierto modo, aquello había marcado su forma de ser. Siempre había sido alguien muy discreto, y nunca hablaba de sus compañeros del orfanato. Eso siempre fascinó a Tonks, el alo de misterio en el que parecía estar envuelta su amiga. Pero aquello no le había impedido ver que Samara era sincera con ella en todo lo demás, al igual que Tonks lo era con la rubia.

Voldemort lo había cambiado todo. Cuando regresó se vio obligada a tomar partido, ya que sus jefes no iban a hacerlo, pero no quiso meter a Samara en todo aquello. En parte, Tonks sentía que tenía la obligación de ayudar a la Orden; por su madre, que había sido tratada de tal forma por casarse con un muggle; por Sirius, que había sido encerrado en la cárcel por un crimen no cometido; y por la comunidad mágica, porque si los aurores, que estaban allí para proteger a los ciudadanos, no hacían nada ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-Tonks ¿estás bien?- Samara observaba preocupada a su amiga, que parecía ausente. La cambiaformas la observó durante unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

-Tengo algo que contarte, Samara.

***********

Los miembros de la Orden observaron en silencio a los enmascarados, sopesando la situación. No eran sus aliados, y sabían que no hacía aquello por ayudar, sino por salvar a uno de los suyos, pero después de todo, eran grandes luchadores, y su ayuda les podría venir muy bien.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente Moody, que estaba "al cargo" de la misión- Pero tendréis que trabajar con nosotros como si fuéramos un equipo, nada de desapareceros en mitad de la acción.

-No somos unos cobardes- masculló Clutch dando un paso al frente. Pero antes de que empezase una discusión, Celesti le puso una mano en el pecho en gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Entonces vamos?- sugirió Remus. Así que un nuevo grupo de 9 personas reinició la marcha. Los de la Orden observaban con curiosidad a los enmascarados. Celesti permanecía al lado de Clutch, como para evitar que el primero empezase a discutir. Sin embargo Lossus se quedó más atrasado, quedando finalmente a la misma altura de Sirius y Remus.

-Perdonad a Clutch- pidió- pero está preocupado.

-Lo entendemos- dijo Remus, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Pero Sirius no se fiaba. Estaba seguro de que aquellas personas les ocultaban algo. Sabía que conocían información sobre el nieto de Dumbledore, pero por alguna razón no se lo querían decir- Cada vez nos encontramos más a menudo- añadió Lupin para romper el hielo.

-Eso parece- se limitó a decir Lossus.

-¿Por qué os ocultáis?- dijo finalmente Sirius.

-Sirius...

-No Moony, espera. No es por nada, pero eso de que ocultéis vuestra identidad no da mucha confianza.

Lossus tardó un tiempo en responder- Lo sabemos, pero no puede ser de otra forma. Hay... circunstancias especiales, que nos impiden actuar de otra manera. Además, así evitamos que los mortífagos nos reconozcan. Es una medida de protección.

-Y supongo que el silencio también lo es- continuó el animago- Porque excepto tú, tus demás compañeros son casi mudos.

-Clutch siempre ha sido de pocas palabras. Celesti solo habla cuando cree que merece la pena hacerlo.

Aquello dejó todavía más intrigados a los dos merodeadores, pero no pudieron seguir conversando, porque alguien apareció ante ellos. Los magos se sorprendieron cuando vieron ponerse frente a ellos a un muggle. Era un guardia de seguridad, y les apuntaba con un arma.

-¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!- les gritó.

-Espere- dijo Remus tranquilizadoramente- Nosotros no hemos venido a...

-Sé perfectamente a lo que han venido. Desde hace meses por las noches esto se llena de personas extrañas. Sé quienes son. Los terroristas no son bien recibidos aquí. Y ahora, pongan las manos en alto o disparo!!

Los magos se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber que hacer. No podían atacar a un muggle, aquello supondría trabajo extra para el Ministerio, además de que tendrían que explicar por qué la Orden del Fénix organizaba un ataque contra Voldemort sin consultarles, además de cómo sabían cual era el emplazamiento de su guarida.

-DESMAIUS- el guarda de seguridad calló inconsciente a los pies de Clutch.

-¿Estás loco?- gritó Molly- ¿Sabes lo que puede significar esto?

Celesti se agachó ante el hombre y murmuró unas palabras.

-Arreglado- dijo con voz ronca Clutch- Los obliviates de Celesti son de los mejores. Se despertará pensando que el cansancio le pudo- al mismo tiempo, se agachó y recogió el arma con el que el guarda les había apuntado, ante los rostros interrogantes de los demás- A veces los chismes muggles pueden ser de utilidad- explicó.

El grupo siguió avanzando y finalmente se detuvieron. Moody se puso justo bajo la fachada norte de la torre y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles que hicieron brotar de su varita lucecillas verdes, apenas perceptibles.

Expectantes, aguardaron a que algo sucediera. Poco tiempo después, de la nada, apareció Snape.

-¿Todo bien?

-Más o menos- murmuró Moody.

Los ojos del espía se abrieron como platos al ver a los acompañantes de los miembros de la Orden, pero instantes después recuperó la impasibilidad que siempre lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó.

-¿Él no te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Moody sorprendido- Tienen a uno de ellos.

La turbación se apoderó del espía, que realmente no tenía ni idea de que "su señor" hubiese capturado a uno de los enmascarados. Aquello lo llenó de inseguridad, ¿habría Voldemort dejado de confiar en él? ¿Lo habría descubierto?

-Aunque quisiera no habría podido- cortó Celesti- El Señor Tenebroso no sabe lo que tiene.

Aún más intrigado, Snape guió a los recién llegados a través del portal, observando de tanto en tanto a Celesti. El profesor no dejaba de preguntarse quién se escondería tras esa máscara tan extravagante. Sin duda la máscara que cubría su rostro era la más extraña de las cuatro. Parecía representar dos personalidades distintas, dos mundos contrapuestos. Celesti se dio cuenta de que era observada y le devolvió la mirada al hombre, que volvió a mirar hacia delante azorado.

Severus Snape condujo al grupo de rescate por túneles y más túneles, que tenían por objetivo desorientar a posibles invasores. Como les explicó, en aquel lugar no era posible aparecerse, así que tendrían que llegar hasta los capturados y sacarlos de allí a pie. Finalmente, llegaron a un punto donde el túnel se bifurcaba en dos. Un túnel estrecho se separaba hacia la derecha, dejando a la izquierda un terraplén que continuaba al túnel original, sobre el que se levantaba un muro que daba a una sala más alta, que quedaba oculta a la vista, dada su altura.

-Yo solo puedo guiaros hasta aquí- les dijo- Por el túnel de la derecha llegaréis hasta las mazmorras; este lleva al centro del complejo. Yo tengo que irme o sospecharán.

Y sin más palabras, el espía los dejó.

************

-... Y eso es todo- finalizó Tonks. Al fin se había atrevido a contarle a Samara todo lo que había hecho durante el último año, todo aquello que le había ocultado, y realmente se sentía liberada. Expectante, aguardó la reacción de su amiga, que había permanecido inusualmente callada durante todo el discurso.

-Tonks...

-Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo, pero intenta comprender que...

-No estoy enfadada- suspiró Samara- De hecho, ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó atónita Tonks.

-Lo sé desde hace meses- y la rubia tomó aire- Escucha, creo que ahora es mi turno de contarte algo...

Pero Samara se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y por ella entró un mortífago, al que Tonks reconoció como McNair, arrastrando a un hombre.

-¡Fudge!

*************

Sirius caminaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Finalmente al grupo inicial que se dirigiría a las mazmorras (Remus, él y Moody) se había unido Celesti. Lossus y Clutch habían acompañado a los demás a preparar la retirada. Como había dicho el animago minutos antes, Celesti era la encarnación del silencio. Desde que se habían separado de los demás no había dicho nada. Iba por delante de Remus con la varita levantada, alerta ante cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, no parecía haber ningún mortífago en aquel lugar.

***********

Tonks y Samara ahogaron un gemido cuando vieron al Ministro entrar tras el mortífago y se fijaron en él. Su mirada parecía ausente, perdida, le habían echado un imperius. Con el Ministro controlado, Voldemort tendría al Ministerio de Magia a sus pies cuando quisiese.

-Os traigo un acompañante- masculló McNair con sonrisa arrogante- Para que no estéis tan solas.

-Eres un idiota- gritó Tonks- Nos has desvelado los planes de Voldemort.

-El mismo Señor Tenebroso ha querido que os los revele. Para que cuando muráis sea con la angustia añadida de que conocéis nuestros planes y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo. Y ahora, preparaos para morir ¿os gusta el color verde?- y el verdugo del ministerio levantó la varita amenazadoramente- ADAV...

-EXPELIARMUS

McNair no pudo terminar el hechizo antes de que el ataque de Moody lo lanzase contra la pared de la mazmorra y lo dejase insconsciente. Ojoloco entró en la estancia seguido de Celesti, Remus y Sirius.

-Fudge- exclamó al ver allí al Ministro.

-Le han lanzado un imperius- explicó rápido Tonks. Cornelius Fudge se columpiaba sobre un pie y otro de forma anonadada, y cuando Remus le obligó a girarse hacia él lo miró de forma ausente, como si realmente no lo estuviese viendo.

-Tengo que ir con mi Señor- balbuceó.

-Cuando le quitemos el hechizo y le contemos lo que ha dicho se lavará la lengua con papel de lija del siete- bromeó Sirius.

Moody se dirigió a Tonks y la soltó de los grilletes. La bruja se frotó las muñecas aliviada- Gracias. Sabía que vendríais. Ahora ayudad a Samara, ella está...

Pero la joven observó como la rubia sonreía a alguien. Celesti se arrodilló ante ella y con un débil toque de su varita, los grilletes se evaporaron- Me alegro de verte Celesti- dijo, ante las atónitas miradas de los demás.

-¿Sabes quién...?- preguntó Tonks, pero se vio interrumpida por Samara, que ignorando la pregunta siguió hablando con la enmascarada.

-No te preocupes por ella, se lo iba a decir de todas formas. Algo como esto no se puede esconder siempre.

Celesti, como entendiendo lo que le decían, metió las manos bajo su gabardina y sacó de ella un bulto de ropa. Se lo tendió a Samara.

-Me alegro de ver que estás bien... Fairy.

*********

Kingsley, Arthur, Molly, Clutch y Lossus esperaban en la bifurcación de los túneles. Estaban atentos ante cualquier ruido que indicase que los demás regresaban. A lo lejos comenzaron a oírse murmullos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que las voces no venían del túnel de la derecha, sino que alguien bajaba desde el lado izquierdo. Conforme se aproximaban, pudieron distinguir una voz grave que helaba la sangre.

-Snape, cállate. Yo decidiré cuando es el momento apropiado para ir a buscar a los presos.

-Claro, mi señor, pero quizás deberíamos darle a McNair más tiempo para que los torture. Podríamos obtener información valiosa.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu manera de pensar, pero en esta ocasión he decidido actuar con rapidez.

-Lo que diga mi Señor.

Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca. Los incursores se pusieron tensos. Si se escondían y dejaban que Voldemort pasara de largo, el otro grupo se encontraría de llenó con él, y cargando con los presos, que seguramente estarían heridos, estarían en desventaja. No les quedaba más remedio que luchar.

Se escondieron en los recodos de las paredes, antes de la bifurcación, para al menos contar con el factor sorpresa. No podían contar con que Snape los defendiera abiertamente, porque de hacerlo quedaría al descubierto, así que se prepararon para luchar ellos solos, y rezar por que el espía no se emplease a fondo en la batalla; después de todo, era uno de los mejores magos del país.

Finalmente, al final del túnel vieron la escuálida figura de lord Voldemort aparecer, acompañado de 8 mortífagos, además de Snape, al que pudieron ver más pálido y tenso de lo normal. Desde su posición Lossus les indicó que esperasen a su señal. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Cuando ya casi podían verles, Lossus gritó.

-¡¡AHORA!!

Voldemort y sus mortífagos se vieron sorprendidos por el rápido ataque de los incursores, y pronto cuatro de los secuaces del Lord Oscuro cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Pero la confusión inicial pronto se esfumó y Voldemort recuperó el control.

-¡No os dejéis dominar!- gritaba. Hechizos y maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, por ambos bandos. Snape fallaba a propósito, pero no podría seguir fingiendo demasiado tiempo. Era muy bueno en duelos, y Voldemort lo sabía.

-DESMAIUS- con el hechizo de Lossus otro mortífago calló. Poco a poco se estaban haciendo con el control. Se mantenían juntos, para así no quedar indefensos, pero un expeliarmus lanzado por el propio Voldemort hizo que Molly volase por los aires.

-ACCIO!!- gritó, y el cuerpo de Molly calló a sus pies, respirando con dificultad, debido al fuerte golpe. Sin Molly, y con Voldemort participando activamente, les estaban ganando terreno, así que no les quedó más remedio que retroceder hacia el túnel que dirigía a las mazmorras, dejando a la madre Weasley en poder del enemigo. Kingsley tuvo que arrastrar a Arthur para que no se lanzase contra el lord oscuro en un ataque suicida.

Retrocedieron protegiéndose con hechizos Protegio hasta que el túnel hizo un recodo. Justo al bordearlo se encontraron de frente con los demás, que regresaban acompañados de los capturados.

-Tonks ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kingsley a su compañera- ¡Samara! Qué haces aquí.

-Fairy, me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Lossus.

Kingsley y Arthur Weasley observaron asombrados a la joven rubia, que llevaba en sus brazos un atadillo de ropa, que coronaba la máscara blanca con una mueca desagradable en los labios.

-¿Tú...?- preguntó el auror- Y Fudge!- exclamó al ver al Ministro que iba sujeto por Remus y Moody, todavía ausente (N/A: para especificar mejor, en bavia).

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- mascullo Ojoloco- vámonos!

-No podemos- gritó Arthur- Voldemort está ahí fuera esperándonos Y tienen a Molly!!

La tensión se hizo evidente. No tenían posibilidad de escape. Estaban atrapados en un túnel sin salida. Además, aunque ellos pudiesen escapar, Molly estaba en manos del enemigo. ¿Cómo explicarían a sus 7 hijos que la habían dejado morir? Por otro lado, no podían salir de allí sin una distracción. Todos se concentraron individualmente intentando encontrar una posible solución. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un sonido sordo les hizo levantar la mirada. Celesti se había quitado la gabardina, dejándola caer al suelo. Debajo de aquella gabardina dejó al descubierto unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Clutch.

-Voy a salir- se limitó a decir.

-¿Pero por qué te quitas eso?

-Bueno- explicó mientras se quitaba los guantes negros que le tapaban las manos- Si voy a salir ahí, prefiero que al menos una de mis dos identidades siga siendo secreta.

A continuación se quitó el sombrero que siempre llevaban los enmascarados dejando caer sobre sus hombros y espalda una larga cabellera negra ondulada. Finalmente, se llevó las manos a la máscara.

-¡Espera! No hagas eso, tú misma dijiste que...- insistió Clutch.

-Lo sé, pero esto es más importante- y la máscara de doble cara cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto una hermosa joven de rostro pálido y unos hermosos ojos azules, que relucían de una manera que se les hacía familiar a todos. Sirius observó atónito la belleza de la enmascarada y sintió que algo en ella se le hacía conocido.

-Clutch- déjame el arma que le quitaste al guardia. Tras unos instantes de duda, su compañero hizo lo que le pedía. Samara Jones "Fairy" observaba todo incrédula.

-¡Norah Smith!- gritó- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Pues- explicó ella serena- Había pensado en pedirle a Voldemort que suelte a la señora Weasley.

-¿Y cómo demonios piensas conseguirlo?

-No creo que si se lo pido por todos los regalos de Navidad y cumpleaños atrasados lo haga, así que voy a salir ahí a negociar con mi "querido abuelo" que suelte a la mejor amiga de mi madre.

***********

¡Qué os ha parecido^^! ¿Quedó bien? Supongo que ha quedado claro por qué a Sirius se le hace familiar Celesti/ Norah (para quien no, que piense en los ojos azules ^^) Una cosa que hacía tiempo que quería preguntar, y de la que me di cuenta al escribir el capítulo 4 ¿Por qué Harry nunca ha ido a ver la tumba de sus padres? ¿O es que los magos hacen otra cosa con sus muertos? Bueno, a lo mejor algún día lo averiguo. En fín, para el próximo capítulo: Qué estará planeando Celesti para salvar a Molly.? Ya se han descubierto dos de los enmascarados ¿Cuál es la identidad de Lossus y Clutch? Si queréis saberlo, la palabra mágica: REVIEWS^^- 


	7. reuniones familiares

Hola!! Ya he vuelto de nuevo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que lean este fic. Espero que os esté gustando como queda. Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, son de J.K Rowling (snif, snif) Gracias por los reviews!! Hacía tiempo que no recibía tantos juntos ^^ Os lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Por fin se descubre a todos los enmascarados y Harry vuelve a "establecer contacto" con Snape. A partir de ahora espero que las cosas vayan un poco más rápido. Estos primeros capítulos han sido como para situar la acción, desde ahora la historia se desarrollará más ampliamente, hacia donde quiero ir. Gracias ^^. 

**Beka de Kerry-** Me alegro de que te guste. ¬¬ Haciendo publicidad del equipo... jeje, se te ve el plumero. Bueno, espero que este capi no te defraude, ya me dirás que te parece. Desde luego que Norah es un huracán y que se preparen, sobretodo Voldy!! Un besazo.

**Strega-in-progress: **Verde de envidia ¿Por qué? Tú escribes genial!! Lo digo en serio, me encanta tu historia!! Espero que te siga gustando la mía ^^. BSS.

**Elizabeth Potter: **Gracias por tu review ^^. Lo del hijo se explica en el siguiente capítulo. Todo tiene una lógica. Ya lo verás. Ya me dirás que te parece el capi ^^. BSS.

**GaRry:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste ^^.

**Amsp14: **Hola!! Bueno, parte de lo que me pides se va a cumplir ^^. En cuanto a lo de Snape... va a dejar de estar solo, pero no en el modo en que tu crees. Primero tiene que ser algo más sociable no? (aunque así me encanta ^^) Lo del romance lo tenía pensado para la continuación de este fic, pero te aseguro que Sevy va a empezar a tener sentimientos extraños, no de amor, pero al menos de amistad, y va a empezar a relajarse. Espero que te guste ^^. BSS.

Bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros:

**Capítulo 7- Reuniones familiares**

-Voy a salir ahí a negociar con mi "querido abuelo" que suelte a la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Estas palabras dichas por la joven tardaron un rato en ser procesadas por los miembros de la Orden. En un principio la sola idea pareció imposible, pero cuando se fijó mejor Sirius pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules la furia que escondía la afable mirada de Albus Dumbledore y en su gran palidez la huella de Voldemort. Aquella era realmente la hija de Ananke y Dred Grey.

-No voy a permitirte que hagas eso- dijo Clutch desde detrás de su máscara, mientras agarraba con dulzura pero con firmeza a "Celesti". Pero ella, lejos de amilanarse le miró con ojos escrutadores y serenos, como intentando ver a través de su disfraz.

-Ambos sabemos que estamos en una mala situación. Estamos atrapados en un túnel sin salida del que no podemos desaparecernos, con dos heridos y un Ministro botarate al que le han lanzado un imperius. Por otro lado, para salir tenemos que pasar por todos los mortífagos que halla en esta fortaleza incluyendo a Voldemort. Nosotros somos ocho con posibilidades de luchar.

-Y saliendo tú sola vas a solucionarlo todo.

Remus iba a intervenir, pero Lossus se lo impidió mientras le susurraba- Cuando esos dos discuten es mejor no meterse por medio.

-No- replicó Celesti a Clutch- Sólo voy a crear una distracción para que vosotros salgáis, de Molly Weasley me encargo yo.

Clutch y Celesti parecieron mantener durante un tiempo en un combate de miradas. Finalmente el hombre le soltó el brazo.

-Espera- dijo Sirius- No puedes...

-¿Alguien tiene un plan mejor?- preguntó Lossus, ya resignado a que su amiga saliese sola a encarar a su abuelo paterno. Como nadie dijo nada, pese a la rabia, Celesti echó a andar hacia el final del corredor.

-Norah- gritó Samara antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos. La morena se dio la vuelta- Toma esto- le dijo lanzándole un colgante en forma de roseta que pendía de su cuello- Ten cuidado.

Norah, Celesti, desapareció de la vista de los demás.

***********

Molly Weasley estaba tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse, debido al fuerte hechizo que le había lanzado Voldemort. Voldemort la había arrastrado hasta un piso superior, no demasiado lejos del túnel principal, donde varios mortífagos vigilaban que nadie escapase. Sentía como los mortífagos cerraban un círculo a su alrededor, impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape, solo dejando un espacio abierto, donde Voldemort la miraba altivo, con una mueca cruel en los labios. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de sádica satisfacción mientras pensaba en qué hacer con su prisionera. Cerca de él, Snape intentaba parecer indiferente ante el hecho de que la buena mujer, madre de 7 hijos, estuviera allí, tirada en el suelo, a la espera de su "castigo".

Algo distrajo la atención de Molly cuando un murmullo llegó del túnel principal. De pronto, 4 de los mortífagos apostados allí de guardia, aparecieron volando al borde de las escaleras y cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo, inconscientes. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort miraron con furia hacia las escaleras, donde las antorchas empezaban a dejar vislumbrar a alguien ascendiendo por las escaleras.

Una joven morena de pelo muy largo y piel pálida, apareció a la entrada de aquel nivel. El círculo de mortífagos empezó a cerrarse ante ella.

-ALTO- ordenó Voldemort, y sus secuaces retrocedieron rápidamente hasta formar una especie de pasillo entre el Señor Tenebroso y aquella misteriosa mujer. Ella observó al ser que se alzaba ante ella y con calma se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Voldemort sonrió con una mueca- ¿Tan segura estás de tus posibilidades?- preguntó- ¿Crees que vas a poder tu sola con todos mis mortífagos, y conmigo?

-En realidad no- admitió ella lacónicamente- He venido a pedirte amablemente que la dejes marcharse- dijo señalando a Molly Weasley, que observaba a aquella joven, confusa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a cumplir tu deseo?

-¿Qué no haría un abuelo por su querida nieta?

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort parecieron perder su frialdad durante unos instantes, por la impresión. Luego recuperaron su aspecto normal y escrutaron a la mujer ante él de arriba abajo. Finalmente, sonrió.

-Veo que has sacado el pelo y la palidez de tu padre pero los ojos y la cara son de tu madre. Por qué narices los ojos de ese viejo chalado tienen que estar por todas partes.

-Pregúntaselo a la genética- murmuró ella fingiendo aburrimiento. Severus Snape todavía no salía de su asombro. Se suponía que Dumbledore tenía un nieto, pero Voldemort no parecía asombrado ante el hecho de que aquella mujer estuviese allí, ante él, declarando ser familia suya. ¿Acaso el Señor Tenebroso sabía algo que ellos no?

-También has sacado de él esa fría ironía- sonrió complacido refiriéndose a su hijo- Me alegro de que mi querida nieta haya decidido por fin unirse a la familia, pero me temo que no puedo dejar escapar a esta traidora de la sangre, ni tampoco a los demás, a los que estoy seguro de que tú intentas encubrir mientras huyen- Si aquellas palabras desmontaron la táctica de Celesti, ella no lo demostró. Es más, sonrió de forma enigmática. Se llevó las manos a la espalda, pero cuando la sacó, no llevaba su varita, sino algo metálico: el arma del guardia muggle.

-La verdad- dijo todavía con sonrisa socarrona (en eso se parecía a Voldemort, como no pudo dejar de notar Snape)- No esperaba que colase.

-¿Entonces? ¿Has venido a unirte a mí?

-No exactamente. He venido a negociar- replicó mientras se ponía aquella arma en la sien- Estas cosas muggles pueden ser todo lo burdas que quieras, pero son efectivas. O sueltas a esa mujer y dejas ir a los demás, o me pego un tiro aquí mismo.

********

Iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana y Harry todavía no había conseguido dormirse. Estaba extendido en la cama, mirando hacia el techo con las manos en la nuca, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido aquel día. Desde que se había ido a la reunión con Dumbledore habían pasado varias horas, y Sirius todavía no había regresado. Estaba harto de estar allí esperando a que volviese para que le contase qué había pasado, le gustaría saber lo que ocurría.

De pronto sintió que el techo se iluminaba. Debía ser Sirius que había vuelto, pero al girar la cabeza vio que su habitación había desaparecido. Estaba en un lugar desconocido para él y al mirar al frente vio con angustia que allí había al menos 20 mortífagos. De la impresión retrocedió, asustado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a su lado había alguien, un hombre vestido de mortífago, con su pelo grasiento pegado a su frente. Severus Snape ¿qué hacía allí? O mejor ¿cómo había llegado Harry hasta ese lugar? ¿Estaría de nuevo "conectado" con el profesor de pociones? Snape parecía inquieto; unas pocas gotas de sudor comenzaban a acumularse en su frente, pese a que se notaba que intentaba evitarlo. Al mirar hacia donde se dirigía la vista del Slytherin vio con horror que en el centro de la habitación yacía la señora Weasley. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Intentaba desesperadamente pensar en qué hacer para ayudarla, no podía dejar que la mataran. Si alguien no subía por esas escaleras para sacarla de allí se lanzaría contra los mortífagos, aunque descubriese su tapadera. Un momento, pensó Harry, ¿qué tapadera? Él no tenía ninguna tapadera, es más, ni siquiera debería estar allí. Entonces calló en la cuenta. Lo que le faltaba, ahora compartía los pensamientos de Snape. Por qué de todos los seres del planeta había tenido que establecer un "vínculo", como decía Lupin, con el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.

-O la sueltas o me pego un tiro aquí mismo- aquella voz sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y vio que quien había dicho aquello era una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules. Aquellos ojos, aquella cara. Era igual a Ananke Dumbledore!! ¿Pero no estaba muerta? Además, ella debería tener la edad de la madre de Ron y aparentaba ser muchísimo más joven.

-Por muy nieta mía que seas- dijo Voldemort con voz tétrica, haciendo que Harry comprendiera quién era aquella mujer. Pero qué se proponía- ¿Por qué crees que me importaría que te pegases un tiro?

Harry tuvo que reconocer que Voldemort tenía razón. Mató a su hijo, por qué salvar a su nieta. Pero aquella mujer no parecía alterada, al revés que Harry, a cuya angustia se unía la de Snape, cuyo corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

-No me creas tan ingenua, abuelo- masculló, como escupiendo la última palabra- ¿Crees que no sé que me has estado buscando desde que regresaste? Y no te preocupes, ni por un momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza que lo hicieses por "amor". Ese es un sentimiento demasiado abstracto para que tú puedas siquiera acercarte a entenderlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Sin embargo- continuó ella- sé que perderías mucho si me matase. Después de todo, un ángel es el arma secreta que has estado buscando ¿no?

Harry no entendía nada. Los ángeles eran leyendas de los muggles. Además, no le veía las alas a aquella mujer. Sin embargo Voldemort no parecía alterado, sino más bien furioso.

-Tú también perderás si la mato- dijo el mago oscuro refiriéndose a la señora Weasley.

-En el momento en el que ella caiga muerta, yo disparo- amenazó, y al ver la reacción de Voldemort sonrió con malicia- Creo que vas a tener que pensarlo muy bien.

***********

Sirius vio como la noche se abría ante ellos al salir a la superficie. Durante un rato habían estado intentando buscar una forma de escapar de los mortífagos apostados al inicio del túnel, pero de pronto se habían retirado, y entonces vieron su oportunidad de escapar. Tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para conseguir que Arthur no se desviase hacia el túnel de la izquierda, en busca de su mujer, y solo habían podido convencerle cuando Lossus le aseguró que Norah se encargaría. Tampoco lo habían tenido fácil con Fudge -Debo ir a ver a mi amo- repetía como un loro una vez tras otra. 

Finalmente Sirius había estallado -Ya le tengo ganas Fudge, así que cállese o encontrará verdaderas razones para meterme en Azkaban- le gritó, pero el Ministro seguía con su cantinela.

Finalmente habían llegado a la superficie y la plaza del Big Ben los había recibido con su débil iluminación. En un primer momento todos respiraron aliviados al verse libres, pero al rato empezaron a inquietarse. Celesti no salí, y de Molly no había ni rastro. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo allí dentro?

Sirius todavía no había asimilado que aquella mujer era la nieta de Dumbledore, pero su mirada no mentía. Hacía unas horas había estado tan cerca y no lo habían sabido. ¿Por qué no había querido revelarles su identidad cuando le preguntaron por el paradero del hijo de Dred y Ananke? ¿Por qué no había buscado a Dumbledore cuando se quedó sola? Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello. Desde que supo de su existencia, siempre se había imaginado al nieto del director como alguien débil y asustado al que era necesario proteger, pero había resultado, además de nieta, ser una persona serena y valiente. Es más, era una de las personas que le había salvado de la muerte eterna tras el velo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el propio Dumbledore se apareció en el lugar, Remus debía haberlo avisado por medio de la pluma.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado- ¿Estáis bien?- miró a todos los presentes como evaluando la situación y se detuvo al darse cuenta- ¿Dónde está Molly?

Arthur todavía luchaba por entrar a buscarla, pero Moody lo tenía bien agarrado. Nadie parecía dispuesto a darle explicaciones al director, así que finalmente fue Sirius quien dio un paso adelante para situarse frente a Dumbledore, bajo la mirada alarmante de Remus, que parecía decirle que escogiera bien las palabras.

-Voldemort la tiene, pero hay alguien que ha ido a buscarla- Dumbledore lo observó desconfiado.

-¿Una persona? ¿Severus?

El moreno negó lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos azul profundo fijos en los claros del anciano. Había llegado el momento de decírselo- Profesor Dumbledore... Albus- se corrigió- Se llama Norah y ella... bueno, ella es la hija de Ananke y Dred.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos de la impresión, cuando procesó lo que significaban esas palabras. Lágrimas pugnaban por asomar a sus ojos.

-Una... una niña?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

Un ruido los distrajo. Todos sacaron las varitas a espera de recibir un ataque por parte de los mortífagos. El sonido de pasos se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que de repente, tal y como había echo Snape antes, alguien se apareció de pronto ante ellos. Arthur casi se calló de la impresión, mientras corría a abrazar a su esposa, que en las manos traía la pistola muggle y lloraba incrédula.

-Era ella...- decía- es como Ananke...

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Clutch impaciente.

Por primera vez Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la presencia de los enmascarados- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Norah- explicó Sirius- Es Celesti.

-Ella... ella...- sollozaba Molly.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla- gritó Dumbledore recuperando su energía desbordante y avanzando decidido hacia la entrada a la fortaleza.

-Espere- gritó Samara, que ayudada por Lossus sujetó al director- Ella estará bien.

Dumbledore se giró furioso hacia la rubia- ¿Con Voldemort? Permítame que lo dude, señorita Jones- dijo el anciano, que había reconocido a una de sus antiguas alumnas en aquella mujer.

-Tiene un traslador- insistió ella- El colgante que le di era un traslador.

Nada más pronunciar Samara estas palabras, Norah Smith apareció junto a Clutch, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. Lucía agotada, tanto que habría caído al suelo si su compañero no la hubiese sujetado. Clutch la agarró por la cintura y ella gimió de dolor. Entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta de algo. Su camiseta blanca estaba teñida de rojo; de una herida en el abdomen brotaba sangre sin cesar. Dumbledore se quedó donde estaba, estático, sin saber qué hacer, por una vez.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Clutch. La morena levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Tenía que convencerle de que era capaz.

-¿Capaz de qué?- insistió el enmascarado.

-No es el momento de explicaciones- ordenó Lossus- Hay que llevarla a algún lugar donde la curen.

Dumbledore pareció reaccionar por fin- En Hogwarts la atenderemos- aquella voz hizo que Norah levantase la vista una vez más. En aquel anciano pareció reconocer a su abuelo. Y entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado, su mirada se endureció, como habría hecho ante el mismísimo Voldemort.

-No pienso ir a Hogwarts- masculló- Llevadme a cualquier otro sitio- añadió mientras apartaba la vista del director. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, y su estado catatónico se vio interrumpido cuando la joven se desvaneció, debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Norah!- gritó Clutch tirándose al suelo mientras sujetaba a Celesti. Dumbledore cayó de rodillas al suelo ante su nieta.

-Vámonos- ordenó Lossus. Todos se giraron hacia él.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Sirius.

-A Hogwarts. Hay que curarla.

-Pero ella dijo...

-Lo sé, pero créanme, no conseguirán llevarla allí de ninguna otra forma.

-¡Ella no quiere ir! No podemos hacerlo- gritó Clutch desde el suelo.

-Clutch, algún día Norah va a tener que enfrentarse a esto, y lo sabes tan bien como yo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, como ella tampoco lo hace- le dijo Samara lo más suavemente que pudo.

Los miembros de la Orden solo podía permanecer allí esperando a que aquello se resolviera. Pero no estaban en un lugar seguro y era necesario salir de allí cuanto antes.

*********

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor frío. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Aquella mujer había amenazado a Voldemort con matarse, que así él perdería un arma importante. Él no le había creído y entonces la joven se había disparado a sí misma en el estómago!! Luego había vuelto a repetirle la misma amenaza a Voldemort y entonces él había cedido. Para aquel entonces su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, al igual que el de Snape, lo que duplicaba la angustia del Gryffindor.

Después los mortífagos habían dejado a la señora Weasley marcharse, con la pistola de la mujer, que empezaba a tener mala cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir alguien con un tiro en el abdomen?

-Ahora ponte cómoda, mi querida nieta- había dicho Voldemort- Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-¿Quién dijo que esto era una reunión familiar?- había replicado ella, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

-COJEDLA- gritó Voldemort, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la mujer había desaparecido.

En aquel momento Harry se despertó en su cama, angustiado, gritando por lo que había visto.

-Harry!- gritó Ron, levantándose de golpe al oír a su amigo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Ella está herida, está mal!!

*********

Finalmente Clutch había cedido ante lo que Lossus y Fairy proponían. Pronto se aparecieron en las cercanías de los terrenos de Hogwarts y lo más rápido que pudieron corrieron hacia el castillo. El sol empezaba a asomar en el horizonte.

Ahora Norah yacía en una cama de la enfermería, después de que se le hubiese extraído la bala y curado la herida. Molly había necesitado una poción para dormir sin soñar, debido a lo alterada que estaba. Samar y Tonks se recuperaban de sus heridas y Fudge había sido llevado a San Mugo para que le quitasen los efectos del imperius.

El resto se había dirigido a una habitación cercana a la enfermería, donde habían sido invocado sofás para todos y los elfos habían traído un poco de té. Todos tomaron asiento a excepción de Lossus y Clutch, que permanecían de pie.

-Tomen asiento- pidió Dumbledore- Necesitamos hablar.

-Está bien- cedió Lossus- Pero antes creo que deberíamos presentarnos- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la máscara, dejando al descubierto un hombre moreno de ojos extrañamente violetas- Me llamo Dan McEnrrow.

Lossus miró a Clutch insistentemente, hasta que éste con un bufido también se quitó la máscara. Se trataba de un hombre rubio de ojos marrones y mirada dura- Me llamo Michael Smith.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento finalmente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron quien era Celesti cuando nos encontramos esta noche?- preguntó Dumbledore visiblemente contrariado.

-Celesti no quería decirlo, y eso es suficiente razón- masculló Michael.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Eso debería saberlo usted.

-Deberías mostrar más respeto- farfulló Moody- ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?

-Ese es el problema- gritó Clutch, poniéndose en pie de golpe- que sí lo sé- y salió de la habitación.

-Perdonad a Mike- suspiró Dan- Está muy alterado.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Dumbledore lo más suavemente que pudo- Pero me gustaría saber lo que está pasando. Qué ha pasado en los últimos 15 años con mi nieta. Por qué no quería venir a Hogwarts.

-Porque usted está aquí... Pero empecemos desde el principio, pero por favor, no me interrumpan- dijo Lossus al ver que Dumbledore se quedaba atónito ante sus declaraciones- Empecemos por el principio. Nosotros cuatro nos conocemos desde el orfanato. Al principio éramos solo Samara, Norah y yo. Pero poco después llegó Mike. Se habrán fijado en que él y Norah tienen el mismo apellido. Mike era el hijo de los vecinos de Norah y sus padres; ella adoptó el apellido Smith cuando llegó al orfanato. Después de que aquello le ocurriese a los Grey, los Smith hulleron, pero los encontraron. Los mortífagos, sedientos de venganza y poder, creyeron que los Smith podrían decirles el paradero de Norah, ya que sabían que ella era un ángel- Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sirius se dio cuenta al fin de que quien lo había sacado del velo era ella- Torturaron a los Smith hasta la muerte, pero Mike escapó, y por caprichos del destino, acabó en el mismo orfanato que nosotros. Mike siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Norah, y aunque nosotros sabemos parte de lo que ocurrió cuando sus padres murieron, solo Mike conoce toda la historia. Pero me estoy desviando. Los cuatro nos hicimos grandes amigos durante aquellos años en el orfanato. Cuando cumplimos los 11 años, nuestros poderes mágicos se manifestaron. La directora era hermana de una bruja, así que no se sorprendió, y no opuso obstáculos para que aprendiésemos. Samara fue a Hogwarts, Lossus a Beauxbeatons y Mike a Durmstrang. Pero Norah, nunca quiso ir a ninguna escuela de magia, decía que la estarían buscando.

-Entonces cómo aprendió...- preguntó Remus.

-Por sí misma, le prestábamos nuestros libros y aprendía ella sola. Sabíamos que Norah estaba en peligro, así que nunca hablamos a nadie del pequeño grupo que formábamos, juramos protegernos unos a otros, y así lo cumplimos. Hace un año, Voldemort regresó.

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?- preguntó Sirius- El Ministerio lo ocultó hasta hace poco.

-Norah tiene ese don, siente cosas. Y cuando Voldemort volvió, ella sintió como una gran magia oscura aparecía, otra vez. Sabíamos que ahora que había vuelto, no pararía hasta encontrarla. Mike quería que la escondiésemos, pero Norah propuso otra cosa... luchar contra él. Se nos ocurrió que podíamos ayudar a los que no podían defenderse y decidimos ocultar nuestra identidad. Si nos identificaban a uno de nosotros, no tardarían en llegar hasta los demás, así que nos inventamos estos pseudónimos: Clutch, por ser alguien muy fiero; Fairy, por su alegría y optimismo; Lossus, bueno, creo que mi tamaño habla por sí solo, y Celesti, por lo que es.

-Pero por qué no se unieron a la Orden. Norah tenía que conocer su existencia- dijo Remus.

-Por la misma Norah. Ella...- Lossus dudó antes de decir aquello- siento tener que decirle esto, profesor Dumbledore. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver con cualquier cosa que se asocie a usted.

El director se quedó mudo, impresionado por aquella revelación, y abatido por la realidad que se le presentaba- ¿Por... por qué?- balbuceó.

-No lo sé- suspiró Dan- Ni Sam tampoco, solo Mike sabe. Sam y yo hemos intentado convencerla, porque usted podría protegerla, pero nunca ha querido.

-Bueno- suspiró Dumbledore, con evidente dolor en la voz- Siendo ella un ángel no veo como podría protegerla. Es más poderosa que todos nosotros.

-Usted no lo entiende- replicó Lossus- Algo le ocurrió a Norah hace 15 años, algo que hace que ella se niegue a desarrollar sus poderes de ángel.

-Pero a mí me salvó- insistió Sirius.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con poderes- explicó Lossus- El soportar la magia del velo no requiere ningún esfuerzo, simplemente depende de la capacidad de soportar la presión que la magia concentrada en ese sitio ejerce sobre cualquiera que entra en él. Pero aparte de eso, Norah reniega de su naturaleza ángel.

-Hay otra cosa que no entiendo- continuó Dumbledore- ¿Por qué habéis permitido que traiga a Norah aquí?

-Clutch nunca lo admitirá porque apoyaría a Norah hasta la muerte, pero Sam y yo creemos que ella necesita esto, enfrentarse a usted, para poder seguir adelante. Samara dice que todavía tiene pesadillas con esa noche. Por mucho que diga, nunca ha llegado a recuperarse del todo de lo que vio aquel día, y creemos que usted podría ayudarla.

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante un rato, mientras cada una de las partes asimilaba lo que allí se había dicho. Sirius no salía de su asombro. Qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Norah para que no quisiese saber nada de Dumbledore. Él había tenido sus más y sus menos con el director, pero reconocía que era un buen hombre y no conocía a nadie, aparte de Voldemort, que hubiese tenido problemas graves con él. ¿Qué creía Celesti que había hecho su abuelo que era tan terrible?

-Está bien- suspiró Dumbledore levantándose finalmente- Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho: ayudar a la Orden, salvar a Sirius, dejar que Norah viniese a aquí, y lo más importante, haber cuidado de ella durante todos estos años. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-Bueno- dijo Lossus esbozando una tímida sonrisa- podría prestarnos alguna armadura. Porque cuando Norah despierte y se de cuenta de donde está, vamos a necesitarlas.

*********

Bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado el capítulo? O ha quedado demasiado dramático? A lo mejor sí, pero era necesario para explicar lo que ha ocurrido durante los últimos años. Lo de la pistola ya se que un poco fantasma si que es, pero necesitaba un motivo para que se pudieran llevar a Norah a Hogwarts, porque os aseguro que consciente, no va ni de coña ^^. Realmente espero que os haya buscado. Me marcho que me esperan... Ah!! Se me olvidaba, comentarios, dudas, zapatazos... REVIEWS PLEASE.


	8. El despertar de un ángel

Hola!!Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!! Quiero dar muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, sobretodo a los que me han enviado reviews^^ Han sido muchos en este capítulo y me han animado mucho, en serio, me ayudan a definir ciertos aspectos de la historia así que no paréis ok? En este capi hay mucho de reacciones y sentimientos, es para que se empiece a conocer mejor tanto a Samara como a Norah. Cómo reaccionará Norah al ver que esta en Hogwarts?? Si queréis saberlo, id hacia abajo^^. BSS.

**Ana Black: **Hola! Que tal de vacaciones? (Tú que puedes T_TU) Ya vi que actualizaste (me encantó por cierto^^) En cuanto a tus dudas, lo de por qué Norah es un Ángel, lo siento mucho por no haberme explicado, pero no pensaba que tuviera que hacerlo en el fic. A lo mejor es porque la historia está en mi cabeza, pero me parece lógico. En el capítulo 2 (creo) se dice que la sangre de los ángeles se fue extinguiendo a lo largo de las generaciones. Así, en muchas de las familias de magos y algunas muggles habrá algo de sangre ángel. Por otro lado, Dumbledore y Voldemort son dos de los magos más poderosos de la historia (aunque cada uno por su lado, claro); a mí modo de ver, ese poder no solo viene de la magia que se "concentra" en ellos, sino que también se tiene que deber a que en ellos la herencia ángel es más elevada, pero sin llegar a desarrollar sus poderes (te imaginas a Voldy ángel? Yo no^^). Así, al juntarse la sangre de los dos, combinada con un poco de la de sus parejas, salió un ser que tenía la suficiente sangre ángel para poder llamarse de este modo: Norah. Quedó claro?? Demasiado técnico?? De todos modos pensaba meterlo en el fic de alguna forma en un próximo capítulo, como en una conversación o algo así. En cuanto a lo de qué le hizo Dumbledore a Norah, me temo que por ahora no voy a poder contestar a eso ^^ (Es un secretito que me guardo para más adelante), pero si quieres te doy una pista: te suena de algo la traición?? Pues eso es lo que Norah piensa que le hizo Dumby. Por último (menuda contestación más larga!!) lo de Sirius se explica en parte en este chap. Que lo disfrutes!!

**Strega****-in-progress: **Gracias por los piropos^^. Lo de las pesadillas no te lo voy a poder explicar (porque eso implicaría decir qué fue lo que hizo Dumby y por ahora me lo guardo ^^) Me alegro de que te gusten mis personajes, en este chap conocerás un poco mejor a Sam y Norah. Ya me contarás que te parece (advierto que Norah muestra un carácter un poco explosivo). BSS

**GaRry****:** Ya sigo ^^. Gracias por tu review!!

**Barbi_Black****: **Gracias por sacar tiempo para leer mi historia ^^. Lo de embrujadas estoy trabajando en ello (T_T perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo sacar el  próximo en una semana como mucho) es que no tengo muy claro como continuarlo. Sé lo que quiero hacer pero no como expresarlo. HELP. A ver si baja el espíritu santo y me echa una manita^^. Espero que te guste el capítulo^^. Un besazo.

**Clau**** de Snape: **Bienvenida^^. Por lo de la Biblia no te preocupes, no me importa para nada, es más, me encantan los reviews largo, dan mucha más información ^^. En cuanto a lo de por qué Norah es un ángel doy una pequeña explicación en la respuesta a Ana Black, un poco más arriba (T_T soy vaga, pero es que si lo vuelvo a escribir es demasiado largo). Lo del romance, me temo que por ahora Snape no va a encontrar el amor, pero sí que va a encontrar una amiga de gran confianza en Norah. Para lo del romance tendrás que esperar a la continuación que tengo pensada para este fic, en el que también le buscaré pareja a Moony^^. Aguantarás igual?? Si no, y si no odias Embrujadas, pásate por mi otra historia, en la que Snape si que encuentra novia; se llama el regreso de una Black. Normalmente no me tardo tanto en actualizar, pero este chap me costó escribirlo (espero que haya quedado bien). Por lo de por qué odia Norah a su abuelito, por ahora no lo puedo decir (sorry^^). Como ves, yo también escribo a veces contestaciones bastante largo, espero que no te hayas dormido aún y puedas seguir para leer el chap. Ya me dirás. BSS.

**Sara Fénix Black: **Hola, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me has escrito en casi todos los capítulos, por uno que faltes no pasa nada^^. Me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic (sé que me repito como el ajo, pero es verdad!! Me hace mucha ilusión) Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes (yo empiezo en un mes UU). Suerte!!. BSS

Ya respondí a todos los fícs, uf, demasiado largos?? Si es así perdón ^^. Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros. Ah, se me olvidaba, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter es mío, son de Jo (verde de envidia ¬¬). Espero que os guste!!!!

**Capítulo 8- El despertar de un ángel**

La enfermería de Hogwarts nunca había estado tan llena fuera del curso escolar. Molly Weasley dormía plácidamente en una cama junto a la ventana, gracias a una poción para dormir sin soñar. Norah Smith, todavía inconsciente, descansaba en otra cama. Finalmente, en dos camas contiguas se encontraban Tonks y Samara Jones. Tonks todavía dormía bajo los efectos de una poción, pero Samara ya había despertado. No tenía ninguna intención de avisar a la enfermera Pomfrey, porque conociéndola, le haría tragar otra poción aunque fuese con un embudo, para que "siguiese descansando".

Nada había cambiado desde sus tiempos de estudiante, al menos en la enfermería. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts no era raro encontrarse a Samara allí, ya que, junto con Tonks, parecía tener un don innato para las travesuras. No es que se pasasen el día gastando bromas a los demás alumnos, pero les encantaba inventar nuevos juegos, por lo demás peligrosos, que hacían que riesen sin parar, pero la mayoría de las veces también que acabasen con algún hueso roto. Una de sus invenciones más sonadas había sido cuando habían intentado jugar a saltar a la comba con las ramas del sauce boxeador. No había sido la más original, pero era la que más magulladuras, moratones y fracturas había causado. Todavía hoy al recordarlo una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios; aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tonks- musitó Samara sorprendida al ver a su amiga ya despierta- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, pero la tengo demasiado dura para que me afecte- replicó Tonks jactanciosa- ¿Y tú?

-Cansada de estar aquí tirada. Estoy acostumbrada a algo más de acción.

-Sí- murmuró su amiga entristeciendo la mirada- Sobretodo últimamente.

Aquel reproche tomó de sorpresa a Samara. Hacía tiempo que quería contarle todo aquello a su amiga, pero no había encontrado el momento. Era una historia bastante larga de contar.

-Tonks. Quiero que me perdones por no haberte contado nada, pero no podía traicionarles. Ellos son la única familia que he conocido.

-Pero por qué nunca me hablaste de ellos, ni siquiera durante el colegio- insistió la auror, dolida.

-Es difícil de explicar. Escucha, cuando Voldemort desapareció- era la primera vez que Tonks escuchaba a Samara llamarle por su nombre. Quizás hasta el momento solo fingía tenerle miedo- los mortífagos no dejaron de buscar a Norah. Ni un momento durante estos 15 años han dejado de hacerlo. Por eso Norah no existe para prácticamente nadie. Hace años, cuando salimos del orfanato, le borramos la memoria a la directora y a cualquiera que nos hubiese conocido para esconder nuestra huella. También buscan a Mike; aunque corre menos peligro, los mortífagos saben que él es la puerta para llegar a Norah. Lo mismo se podría aplicar a Dan o a mí. Aunque no tienen total conocimiento de nuestra conexión con ellos, bastaría una pequeña señal para que nos relacionaran. Y si uno cae, el resto vamos detrás. Sé que debí contártelo, al menos explicarte algo de lo que pasaba, pero si lo hacía, tú también estarías en peligro.

Tonks tardó un rato en responder. Tenía que pensar con cuidado las palabras- Supongo- dijo finalmente- que estamos en paz. Aunque tu resultases saberlo al final, yo tampoco te dije lo de la Orden del Fénix.

Los ojos verdes de Samara brillaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Entonces ¿amigas?

-Amigas- respondió Tonks dándole la mano a la rubia en señal de pacto.

***********

Kingsley y Moody ya se habían marchado, dejando en la habitación contigua a la enfermería a Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley había ido a cuidar de su esposa y Dan McEnrrow había ido a buscar a Mike, para intentar calmarlo.

Los tres magos permanecían en silencio, más que nada por respeto a Dumbledore, que, con los codos en sus rodillas y sujetando la cabeza con las manos, cavilaba con los ojos cerrados en los últimos acontecimientos. Los dos merodeadores no hacían sino cruzar miradas cómplices intentando encontrar una manera de ayudar al anciano, que últimamente parecía haber sufrido más golpes de los que podía soportar.

El silencio fue roto cuando la gruesa puerta de madera que aislaba la habitación fue abierta de golpe, dando paso a  Severus Snape, que lucía más apurado de lo normal.

-Severus- musitó el director al ver al mago. El moreno lo observó inquisitivamente durante unos instantes, con aquella mirada escrutadora que lo caracterizaba y finalmente tomó asiento frente a Dumbledore, dejando a Sirius y Remus a su derecha.

-¿Consiguió escapar a salvo?- preguntó el profesor de pociones, refiriéndose a la mujer de cabello negro que se había enfrentado hacía unas horas al Señor Tenebroso. El director lo miró intensamente.

-Sí- dijo al final- Está en la enfermería, recuperándose de sus heridas.

-Pero ella...- continuó Snape- ¿Es cierto que...?

-Sí, ella es la hija de Ananke y Dred. Su nombre es Norah.

-Pero cómo...

-Snivellus quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas- dijo Sirius- Deberías tener algo más de consideración- El profesor de pociones observó al animago como si fuese a asesinarlo, pero Dumbledore alzó su mano de forma cansada.

-Por favor, no discutáis ahora.

-Sirius- pidió Remus en un susurro a su amigo- Contrólate, por favor- con lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche del moreno.

El anciano se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó como intentando despertarlos de una realidad que se le presentaba adversa.

-¿Cómo la encontrasteis?- continuó Snape.

-Nosotros no la encontramos- masculló Sirius- Ella nos encontró a nosotros. Esa mujer es Celesti.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquella era la mujer que le había perdonado la vida.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Voldemort?- preguntó Remus.

-Cuando ella... Norah, escapó se puso hecho una furia. Lanzó cruciatus a todo el que se le puso por delante. Ahora que sabe cómo es no parará hasta encontrarla.

-Entonces...- murmuró Dumbledore- Tendremos que convencerla de que se quede aquí. Es donde más segura va a estar.

-¿Convencerla?- preguntó Snape confuso. Sirius lo miró de reojo, con odio y Remus dirigió una mirada compasiva hacia el director.

***********

En el poco tiempo que había pasado Samara y Tonks habían recuperado el tiempo perdido. Ahora que por fin podían contarse las cosas parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que no se hubiesen distanciado nunca.

-Así que ella es la nieta del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Tonks refiriéndose a la morena que dormía unas camas más allá.

-Sí.

-No entiendo lo que le ha podido pasar para que odie tanto al director. Si es uno de los hombres más buenos que conozco.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero Norah no es alguien que odie sin motivo, y por mucho que aprecie al profesor Dumbledore, tengo que apoyarla, pase lo que pase.

-Aunque eso no te impide jugar a los reencuentros familiares. A no ser que el dolor me impidiese oír mal, creo que fuiste tú la que intercedió para que viniese a Hogwarts.

-Bueno- admitió Samara con sonrisa maquiavélica- Siempre he tenido alma de celestina.

-¬¬ De cotilla diría más bien.

-^^.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Dan y Mike, que al ver a Samara despierta se dirigieron hacia ella

-¿Cómo estás Sam?- preguntó Mike.

-Mucho mejor gracias- respondió ella.

-Y Norah todavía nada.

-Tranquilo Mike- dijo Dan- Norah es fuerte. Una vez le sacaron la bala, solo hay que esperar a que recupere fuerzas.

-Pero no demasiadas- murmuró Samara- Porque cuando despierte nos mata.

-Lo mismo dije yo- admitió Dan.

-Os matará a vosotros dos- replicó Mike- Ya sabéis cual era mi opinión sobre traerla aquí.

-No discutamos por favor. Por cierto ¿os presenté a Tonks?

-No- dijo Dan con la sonrisa amable que le caracterizaba- Al fin te conocemos, después de tantos años de oír hablar de ti. Es un placer.

-Encantado- añadió Mike, suavizando un poco su cara.

-Lo mismo digo- replicó Tonks sonriendo.

Dumbledore entró seguido de Sirius, Remus y Snape y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo.

-Me alegro de ver que ya estás mejor Tonks- dijo el anciano.

-Gracias profesor- replicó ante la mirada ceñuda de Mike que no ocultaba su desagrado por el director.

-Severus- continuó él haciendo caso omiso del gesto del hombre- Permíteme presentarte a Dan McEnrrow "Lossus" y a Mike Smith "Clutch". Y ella- añadió dirigiéndose a Samara que le observaba risueña- es Samara Jones "Fairy".

El profesor de pociones inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo- ¿Qué tal se encuentra usted, señorita Jones?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Bien gracias. Ya estoy perfectamente.

Mientras los magos conversaban entre ellos Tonks le dijo a Samara por lo bajo- Por si no los conocías, el que ha presentado Dumbledore es Snape, el profesor de pociones, y aquellos dos de allí son Sirius Black, mi primo segundo, y Remus Lupin.

-El mago guapo- replicó con sonrisa pícara Samara.

Pero antes de que Tonks pudiese replicar algo distrajo su atención. Unas camas más allá parecía que Norah empezaba a despertar. Al ver esto Mike y Lossus se dirigieron allí rápidamente, seguidos por Samara, una vez consiguió salir de la cama. Los miembros de la Orden, incluido Dumbledore, permanecieron alejados.

Norah abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando al descubierto aquel azul tan característico de su familia. Poco a poco se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Entonces observó a sus tres amigos, dejando al descubierto una nueva faceta de aquella mujer. Sirius hasta el momento solo había visto una expresión decidida en aquel rostro, pero ahora Norah sonreía inocentemente a sus amigos y sus ojos brillaban, como los de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura e intenta poner cara de bueno ante sus padres.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Dan calmado.

-¿Cómo que cómo se encuentra?- gritó Mike- ¿Se puede saber a quién se le ocurre pegarse un tiro en el estómago? No me contestes. Solo a ti claro, porque nadie es tan cabezaloca como para hacerlo excepto tú. ¿Por qué no te volaste la cabeza directamente y asunto arreglado? Eres una irresponsable...

-Mike.

-Una suicida...

-Mike.

-Una cabeza loca.

-MICHAEL- gritó finalmente la morena, deteniendo al fin la verborrea de su amigo, y consiguiendo que los otros dos se echasen a reír poco disimuladamente, siendo seguidos de inmediato por ella. Ante esta escena, Mike adoptó un aspecto hosco.

-No te enfades Mike- pidió Samara entre risas- Es que te ves como una madre regañona- y esta vez los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas. Poco a poco la cosa se fue calmando y Norah recuperó la seriedad. Miró alrededor suya intentando reconocer el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó finalmente, todavía sonriendo. Esta pregunta hizo que sus tres amigos se pusiesen nerviosos.

-Verás...- intentó explicar Samara- Esto, nosotros...

Alguien tosió al otro lado de la estancia, consiguiendo que la mirada de la morena se dirigiese hacia allí. Al ver a Dumbledore, que la observaba de forma intensa, sus ojos recuperaron la frialdad que habían mostrado ante Voldemort y todo asomo de sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Dirigió un gesto de reproche a los otros tres, que ahora la miraban con aspecto compungido.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- masculló con un susurro gutural que hizo que todos se estremecieran- Os dije que a cualquier sitio menos a este.

Como nadie le respondía se destapó bruscamente e intentó bajarse de la cama. Dan se apresuró a sujetarla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me marcho. No quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más.

-Pero todavía no estás bien.

-Me da igual. SUELTAME DAN.

Sirius y Remus dirigieron miradas de lástima a Dumbledore, que demostrando la gran fortaleza que le caracterizaba avanzó hasta medio camino de la cama de Norah, manteniendo una expresión inescrutable. Sin embargo, no pudo esconder que el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba paulatinamente.

-No puede usted marcharse- nunca la obstinación de Poppy había sido tan agradecida- Es usted mi paciente y no voy a dejar que se marche así. Podría recaer!

Dan todavía sujetaba a Norah, aunque esta había dejado de forcejear. Miraba a la enfermera confusa y ceñuda.

-Convendría que se quedara un tiempo en Hogwarts, señorita- añadió otra voz. Todos observaron atónitos a Snape, que había avanzado hacia la cama ocupada por la paciente y mantenía sus ojos escrutadores fijos en ella- No sé si se ha dado cuenta de lo que sus acciones de esta noche implican, pero ahora que el Señor Tenebroso sabe quién es usted, no estará a salvo en ningún lado. Y tampoco creo que ir disfrazada de Celesti por ahí sea lo más seguro en estos momentos.

Si no lo hubiese odiado, Sirius habría abrazado a Snape allí mismo. Por una vez la cara de estreñido del tipo servía para algo. Al menos parecía haber hecho reflexionar a Norah. (N/A: reitero que Narúa Black adora a Sev, pero es un hecho probado que él y Padfoot son enemigos naturales, así que no se puede esperar que le diga ninguna lindeza no??)

-Tiene razón- dijo Lossus- Has estado a punto de matarte ¿lo sabías? Ahora apenca con las consecuencias.

La morena dirigió la vista a Samara buscando algo de apoyo, pero esta asentía convencida de lo que decía el moreno. Su última esperanza estaba en Mike, él sabía todo lo que había pasado, no permitiría que la obligasen a quedarse allí, cerca de "él". Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mike desvió la mirada de su amiga y la dirigió al suelo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos esta vez Norah. Tú misma has reconocido varias veces que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que existe. Si sales de aquí pondrás en peligro a todo al que te acerques.

-Piénsalo Norah- añadió Dan- Además, ahora que ya saben quienes somos, carece de sentido que sigamos trabajando aparte de la Orden. Juntando nuestros conocimientos podríamos hacer mucho más bien.

-Aunque seguiríamos manteniendo nuestras "identidades"-sentenció Samara- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que tu abuelito Voldy todavía no ha descubierto que eres Celesti.

Norah meditó las palabras de sus amigos. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, tenían razón. Ahora que se había revelado ante Voldemort no podría esconderse. Todos sus espías estarían buscándola, y le constaba que tenía infiltrados en casi todo el mundo mágico. Si se empeñaba en marcharse solo conseguiría poner a inocentes en peligro. Pero por otro lado no quería estar allí con su abuelo materno. Quería alejarse de él lo más posible. Una maraña de pelo rojo interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando Molly Weasley se lanzó hacia ella sollozando, todavía a pesar de que Arthur había intentado hacer que permaneciera acostada.

-Eres igual a tu madre- sollozaba- aunque tienes rasgos de tu padre. Ese pelo tan bonito, sin duda es de Dred.

Norah no sabía que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazasen, a excepción de Sam, Mike y Dan, claro está.

-He escuchado lo que discutíais- dijo mirándola severamente a los ojos e intentando contener las lágrimas- No te puedes marchar, al menos hasta que estés curada. Me entiendes jovencita? Tus padres no me lo perdonarían si te dejara ir en este estado.

La morena observó a la señora Weasley con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero ella se apresuró a secarla con la mano, recuperando la compostura. Después observó a sus amigos seriamente.

-Está bien- suspiró finalmente- Me quedaré como una niña buena.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que el genio de Norah se había suavizado. Realmente la combinación de la sangre de Voldemort con la de Dumbledore podía ser explosiva.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado- gritó Poppy- Todos fuera de mi enfermería. Mis pacientes tienen que descansar.

Poco a poco, remoloneando, todos los que no eran pacientes fueron abandonando la enfermería. Pronto Molly y Tonks dormían gracias a una poción y Samara había sido dada de alta, más por su insistencia que por las ganas de la enfermera Pomfrey de soltarla. Finalmente, en la habitación solo quedó Dumbledore que se acercó tímidamente a la cama donde descansaba Norah. Ella lo recibió con la misma mirada glacial que le había dirigido antes.

-Esto... Yo...- aquel habría sido un milagro digno de ver, Albus Dumbledore tartamudeando- Quería darte las gracias por aceptar quedarte.

-No lo he hecho por usted- replicó ella- Ellos tienen razón, ahora soy un peligro para cualquiera que se me acerque.

-No me trates de usted, por favor- dijo él intentando parecer afable.

-Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de dirigirme a usted- respondió recalcando las últimas palabras.

Poppy se acercó y con suavidad le puso una mano en el hombro al anciano, gesto que el entendió. No importaba que aquello de lo que su nieta lo acusara fuera verdad o no, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, por ahora. Tendría que ganarse su confianza.

Dumbledore salió de la enfermería cavilando en lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Al principio pensó que su nieta no le perdonaba que hubiese tratado así a su madre, lo que ya era terrible de por sí. Pero después de hablar con Dan McEnrrow había comprendido que había algo más de lo que ella se negaba a hablar, y siendo Mike como parecía ser, él tampoco le contaría nada sin el consentimiento de Norah.

En los últimos días su mundo se había puesto patas arriba y vuelto a girar, y el director pensaba mientras se dirigía a su despacho que no importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido, se ganaría a su nieta. Había cometido muchos errores y lo reconocía, pero ahora que por fin desde hacía 25 años podía recuperar a su familia no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-Descubriré lo que ocurrió hace 15 años, como que me llamo Albus Dumbledore.

*************

Había pasado una semana desde que liberaran a Tonks y Samara de las manos de los mortífagos, y todo parecía volver a una calma relativa. Aquella mañana, cuando Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore a comunicarle lo de su sueño, se había encontrado con su padrino, que le había explicado lo ocurrido durante la noche. A Sirius no le había hecho ninguna gracia saber que Harry había vuelto a "conectar" con Snape, y Remus insistía en que era algo que podía ocurrir cuando dos personas conectaban sus mentes por el hechizo legeremens, tal como les había sucedido a Snape y Harry durante el curso anterior. Sin embargo, aquello no tranquilizaba ni a Harry ni a Sirius.

Durante el desayuno los chicos habían sido presentados a Mike, Dan y Samara. Todos se habían sorprendido mucho al ver que el famoso Lossus había resultado ser el amable camarero de las tres escobas, y pronto habían simpatizado con los demás "enmascarados".

Dos días después Norah había sido autorizada para abandonar la enfermería. Habían decidido que los cuatro enmascarados, como les llamaban el resto, se alojaran en la torre Sur de Hogwarts.

En cuanto a Norah, se notaba que no estaba del todo a gusto allí. Aunque era agradable con todo el mundo, siempre guardaba las distancias y nunca bajaba la guardia; parecía analizarlo todo con sus ojos azules. Aún así se llevaba bien con todos, siempre que no le mencionasen a su abuelo. A pesar de sus intentos, Dumbledore no conseguía acercarse a su nieta. Norah lo evitaba durante todo el día y cuando no quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a él le hablaba como un desconocido, e insistía en llamarle profesor Dumbledore. Ni siquiera los intentos de Minerva o de Molly Weasley (que había cogido gran confianza con ella en pocos días y la trataba como si fuera su hija) habían conseguido que la joven se mostrase dispuesta a ceder. Había pasado una semana y nada parecía poder calmar la furia que la dominaba cuando se referían al director.

Una tarde Norah paseaba por los pasillos sin rumbo definido. Aunque no quería reconocerlo en voz alta, aquel lugar le gustaba de verdad. Le gustaba pasarse horas deambulando por los pasillos observando las armaduras, los tapices, los cuadros. A veces hablaba con los cuadros de la historia del colegio y otras simplemente de lo bulliciosos que eran los alumnos. Interiormente siempre había querido estudiar en un lugar como aquel, rodeado de chicos de su misma edad, como cualquier niña normal. Pero ella estaba destinada a no vivir aquello nunca.

-Norah!- una voz profunda la distrajo de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a las mazmorras, y en una puerta a su izquierda pudo ver al profesor Snape, sentado ante su mesa releyendo varios pergaminos.

-Hola, profesor Snape- saludó.

-¿Se ha perdido?- preguntó él.

-En realidad sí, pero lo hice a propósito. Solo estaba curioseando.

El hombre la observó con aquellos ojos negros escrutadores intentando leer en su mente la respuesta a sus preguntas. Ella notó sus vacilaciones.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Norah. El la observó confuso y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla frente a la suya.

-En realidad hace tiempo que quería preguntarle algo- dijo finalmente.

-Usted dirá.

-Aquella noche, en el centro de datos muggles, usted...- el dudó.

-Quiere saber por qué no le lancé el obivliate- Severus asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Fue por sus ojos- aquello desconcertó al ex mortífago- Nadie que tenga sus ojos, su mirada, puede ser un asesino. Y eso es lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que usted no estaba con ellos en realidad.

-Por mis ojos... Acaso es uno de esos poderes de los ángeles?- preguntó confuso.

-No- negó ella sonriendo- Simplemente he aprendido a observar. Por muy buen actor que se sea, no se puede mantener una máscara siempre. Y en aquellos instantes, antes de que le lanzara el hechizo, usted dejó translucir su alma por su mirada... Quizás debería hacerlo más a menudo- le recomendó.

Snape permaneció en silencio durante un rato- Gracias- balbuceó finalmente- No sé como podré pagarle...

-No hace falta que haga nada... Bueno, en realidad...

-¿Sí?- preguntó él deseoso de pagar "su deuda".

-¿Puedo llamarlo Severus? Y usted llámeme Norah.

-De acuerdo, Norah- respondió Snape haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos una vez más.

-¿Puedo decirte algo Norah?- preguntó Snape finalmente.

-Claro- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-No sé como empezar... El profesor Dumbledore- la sonrisa se tornó ceñuda ante aquellas palabras.

-Si vas a intentar convencerme como los demás de lo bueno que es el "profesor Dumbledore" creo que será mejor que te lo ahorres.

Severus escogió con cuidado aquellas palabras- No tengo por costumbre convencer a nadie de nada, te lo aseguro. Pero sí hay algo que quiero que pienses. Si fuiste capaz de ver bondad en mí, a pesar del atuendo de mortífago, a pesar de que te había atacado... bueno, creo que quizás deberías deshacerte de tus prejuicios, aunque fuera por un segundo, y mirar a Albus a los ojos.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Norah, que observó sorprendida al hombre delante de ella. Severus se limitó a mantener la mirada, pero no aquella mirada aterradora que dirigía a sus alumnos, sino otra totalmente distinta, una mirada de comprensión. Finalmente Norah se puso de pie.

-Lo pensaré, te lo prometo- susurró, y antes de que el profesor de pociones pudiera añadir nada, salió de su despacho.

**************

Aquella noche Sirius no conseguía dormir. Aunque le habían borrado la memoria a Fudge de lo ocurrido durante su secuestro, el mortífago al que habían atacado en las mazmorras sí que lo había reconocido y Voldemort había hecho que sus espías en el Ministerio propagasen la noticia de que Black había regresado una vez más "para servir a su Señor". Como consecuencia el animago había vuelto a discutir con el director sobre la "conveniencia" de que se quedase en el castillo para "su protección", cuando Tonks y Samara se lo habían contado al regresar del Ministerio. Y no había ayudado que Harry, que todavía se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido a finales del curso pasado, no se hubiese mostrado escandalizado cuando se lo contó.

Así que furioso como estaba, se había encontrado en su cama sin poder pegar ojo, de modo que decidió salir a pasear. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, siempre que se había sentido agobiado, furioso, o cuando simplemente quería estar solo, se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía (N/A: UU No soy original, lo sé -_-UU), así que casi inconscientemente también acabó allí esta vez.

Abrió la puerta, que chirrió un poco y ascendió por la interminable escalera de caracol. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la torre se encontró con que allí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con los pies colgados por fuera, había alguien. El ruido de sus pisadas hizo que se girase.

-Norah...- la joven lo miró sorprendida, y rápidamente se secó unas lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- replicó ella sorbiendo por la nariz lo más disimuladamente que pudo, mientras intentaba sonreír- Es solo el viento, es tan fuerte que hace que me lloren los ojos.

Sirius sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y en silencio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó 

-Para nada.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirando al vacío.

-Me encanta este sitio- suspiró finalmente el moreno- Hace que me sienta en paz- ella lo miró con los mismos ojos escrutadores de su abuelo, que parecían ser capaces de ver hasta el alma.

-¿Y no estás en paz?- preguntó ella.

Sirius meditó las palabras de la joven. Incluso sin quererlo era muy parecida a Dumbledore. Al pensar en el anciano bufó. Ella pareció entender lo que pensaba.

-Sam me ha contado lo de la reunión de esta tarde.

-Estoy harto de sentirme un inútil. No puedo hacer nada!

-Sé como te sientes- Sirius la miró escéptico- No me persigue la justicia, pero sí Voldemort y cualquier mortífago que se ponga por delante. En esencia es lo mismo. Los dos estamos atados de pies y manos para cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse con la libertad.

-Al menos tú puedes salir por ahí disfrazada de Celesti a patear algún que otro culo- replicó el animago. Ella lo miró divertida y sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Podríamos crear un quinto "enmascarado". Te llamaríamos Toby- dijo riendo.

-Por encima de mi cadáver- replicó él mirándola de reojo- Pero lo de la máscara me parece una buena idea.

-Te unirás a los que se ocultan tras un velo de misterio- fanfarroneó ella con voz profunda. Sirius la miró intensamente.

-Hablando de velos- dijo- Hace tiempo que quería darte las gracias por sacarme del velo.

-De nada- respondió Norah.

-Pero no entiendo por qué lo hicisteis- Sirius hacía tiempo que se preguntaba por qué lo habían salvado. No solo estaba el como habían averiguado que había caído tras el velo, sino que además estaba el hecho de que para el mundo mágico el era un asesino y un traidor. Si ellos sabían quién era él, por qué lo había salvado Norah. Estos pensamientos hicieron que la melancolía inundase su rostro, y Norah pareció leerle la mente.

-Sabíamos que eras tú quien estaba tras el velo por Samara. La noche que todo ocurrió Sam estaba en el Ministerio. Pasaba por el pasillo del centro de Misterios cuando oyó jaleo. Las voces le llevaron hasta el cuarto del velo y llegó justo a tiempo para verte caer tras el velo.

-¿Pero cómo es que nadie la vio?

-Sí que la vieron. Pero eran mortífagos. Se puso a luchar con ellos y se perdió por los pasillos. Cuando volvió ya Fudge y sus aurores estaban allí, y no creyó conveniente decir nada.

-Pero por qué me salvasteis si sabíais que era yo- insistió el animago. Norah se limitó a mirarle con serenidad.

-Precisamente porque sabíamos que eras tú. No me preguntes por qué, pero siempre he sabido que eras inocente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te dije que no me preguntaras?- rió ella, dándole un codazo, después se puso en pie.

-Gracias- murmuró Sirius- Gracias por salvarme la vida, aunque no sé si me lo merecía- la mujer lo observó inquisitivamente.

-Creo que deberías dejar de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó hace 15 años- dijo finalmente- Fuese cual fuese tu pecado, creo que ya has pagado con creces tu culpa. Ya es hora de continuar adelante.

El animago meditó estas palabras y sonrió- Al final va a ser verdad que los ángeles de verdad tienen algo que ver con los de la cultura muggle.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día me voy volando- replicó Norah. Y al decir esto sus ojos brillaron como lo habían hecho antes. Sirius se dio cuenta de que le encantaba cuando aquello sucedía.

**********

Bueno, ya se acabó!! Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, pero es que si no metía todo esto en el capítulo quedaba un poco flojo (o eso me parecía). No estoy muy convencida de cómo quedó la conversación con Snape (poco natural??) El salto de la historia ha sido demasiado grande?? La verdad es que me costó un montón escribirlo, no sabía muy bien como enfocar las cosas. En el próximo capítulo vuelve la acción!! Orden del Fénix y Enmascarados trabajando juntos!! Espero que os haya gustado, o que al menos no sea una gran decepción para que sigáis leyendo en el próximo capítulo :P. Bueno, tengo que ir cortando el rollo que parezco una persiana. Como siempre, las palabras mágicas: REVIEWS PLEASE.

Narúa Black


	9. Sola

Hola! Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Pretendía subir el nuevo chap el jueves por la noche, pero esa misma mañana me enteré que por la tarde tenía prácticas (durante 4 horas!!! Con un mismo tío, que encima no era divertido ni algo parecido, aunque tengo que reconocer que le he visto clases peores) y que el viernes toda la mañana tenía prácticas en el hospital (aunque algo bueno tenía que tener, el paciente que nos tocó era un bebé más liindo… y estaba como una rosa!!) En fin, que después tuve que estudiar el resto del día y hasta hoy no he podido escribir el capítulo. Por donde iba, a sí, enrollándome como una persiana perdón. Antes de que se me vaya la pelota GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, me hace muy feliz que la historia esté gustando. Este capítulo me encanta. Es un poco pastel, todo hay que reconocerlo, pero es que por fín hay un acercamiento entre Norah y… jis jis soy mala, se verá más abajo . Bueno, que espero que lo disfrutéis, si es así decídmelo porfis (no sé si soy buena escribiendo estos "momentos")

**Zeisse****: **Que bien que te hayas leído los 8 capítulos y que te hayan gustado!! Espero que siga siendo así!! Un besazo. Ah! Y gracias por el review que me dejaste en la otra historia; ahora sé que al menos tú no me enviarás un virus si me retraso un poquito . BSS.

**Sara Fénix Black: **Cuanta sustancia había en tu review (pero me encanta ) Por dónde empiezo. Si te gustó lo de la torre de astronomía, creo que este chap te encantará (a no ser que el azúcar suba demasiado), ya me dirás que te parece. Con Snape, bueno, a mí también me encanta, pero Norah con él solo va a tener una gran amistad (similar a James con Sirius o Remus) aunque para eso habrá que esperar que las cosas vayan sucediendo. Si Mike no te caía demasiado bien en este capi vas a desear ahorcarlo (espero no estarte desvelando demasiado el chap, si es así PARA DE LEER). Por último, si después de este capítulo Dumbledore no te da pena, ME DOY POR VENCIDA. Nada más, espero que lo disfrutes, un besazo enorme.

**Strega****-in-progress:** Ein?? Que Norah perdone a Voldemort? Y a Dumby no?? En cuanto a lo de que Norah se líe con Severus (no me mates) no creo que pueda complacerte, aunque sí que van a ser grandes amigos. Pero te aviso que Severus encontrará el amor en la continuación del fic que tengo pensada. Por lo del punto 3, tal vez se te cumpla Ten paciencia! BSS

**GaRrY**: Hola!! Siento decepcionarte, pero en este fic Harry tiene un papel más bien secundario. Claro que saldrá porque tiene que arreglar lo de "contactar" con Snape, pero no va a ser de los principales. Quizás en la continuación que tengo pensada para el fic tenga algo más de importancia, pero aún así me voy a centrar más en la generación "adulta". Aun así, espero que no dejes de leer la historia y que la disfrutes. BSS!!

**Ana María (amsp14)**: Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Respecto a lo de con quién acabará Norah, no creo que se cumpla tu deseo (con Snape va a ser muy muy muy amiga) pero no por mi nick, terminé Black porque me parecía que era el que mejor quedaba con Narúa, pero nada más, mis personajes favoritos son Moony Padfoot y Severus por igual. Pero de todos modos, en la otra historia si que le estoy buscando pareja a Sev, y te aseguro que en la continuación del fic le buscaré pareja. PROMETIDO. BSS. Espero que te guste el chap.

**Beka**** de Kerry: **Me temo que no has acertado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto a lo de los cinco enmascarados… por ahora seguirán siendo 4, pero en un futuro no muy lejano (espero) aumentarán. UN BESAZO.

**Clau**** de Snape: **Me encantan tus reviews, te gusta todo!! Como algún día me critiques me entrará depresión. No en serio, te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, eres un cielo. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

**Ana Black:** Siento decirte que ni te has acercado. Aunque el fallo es mío por no dejar clara la edad de Norah. Lo de la pelea de Ananke con Dumbledore fue hace 25 años (u entonces no había ni proyecto de Norah!!) Y comenté en un capítulo (o eso creo) que Norah tenía 9 años cuando lo de sus padres. Cómo de eso hace 15 años, yo le aproximaba unos 24, 25 años. Perdón si no quedó claro. En cuanto a lo de Norah-Dumbledore, es que la pobre todavía no tenía suficiente sangre en el cuerpo para reaccionar como le hubiese gustado!! Ya verás en este capítulo (como no te parezca suficiente voy a tener que hacer que Norah le acuchille!!) Ya me dirás qué te parece . BSS.

Terminé, cuantos reviews (que conste que no me quejo, cuantos más mejor, me hacen mucha ilu) Creo que ya no me queda nada. Os dejo, por fin con el siguiente capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros.

**Capítulo 9- Sola**

Después de dos semanas encerrada en Hogwarts, el humor de Norah no había mejorado. Debido a su situación, no era seguro que saliese del castillo sin estar ocultada bajo la doble máscara, pero por ahora no había habido ninguna misión que necesitase de los enmascarados. Más bien Dumbledore había intentado hasta el momento que su nieta no se expusiera al peligro. Aunque era poderosa, si se descubría que era Celesti, estaría perdida.

Por otro lado durante los días en el castillo se aburría soberanamente, ya que estaba sola. Debido a la necesidad de aparentar normalidad, Samara y Dan habían regresado a sus trabajos, y aunque los veía por las noches, durante el día no tenía nada que hacer. Y para rematar la faena Mike había tenido que viajar a Bulgaria en busca de sus compañeros de Durmstrang, para investigar como estaban las relaciones internacionales de Voldemort, así que Norah se había quedado sin la única persona que podía entenderla completamente, y eso hacía que se sintiese atrapada entre cuatro paredes, como si le faltase la respiración.

Se sentía sola como hacía años que no lo hacía, y eso hacía que su carácter, de por sí frío, empeorase. Aquella conversación con Sirius en la torre de Astronomía había hecho pensar al animago que desde entonces la joven se abriría más a ellos, y aunque en un primer momento había sido así, los últimos días estaba más introvertida que nunca. Se paseaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado o leía uno de los libros de historia de la biblioteca. Sirius podía reconocer en la morena la frustración que lo había dominado el año anterior y eso lo tenía preocupado. De vez en cuando se olvidaba de levantar el escudo que la aislaba del resto del mundo, para dejar entrever a la Norah que era con sus amigos de la infancia, y era en aquellos momentos cuando Sirius más deseaba que aprendiese a confiar en él.

Solo había otra persona, aparte de él, Remus, Tonks y Molly, con la que Norah parecía haber empezado a congeniar; y para desgracia de Sirius, no era otro que Severus Snape. Hacía una semana que el animago había empezado a notar un cambio en la forma en que se trataban aquellos dos durante las comidas; mantenían conversaciones y Snape incluso ponía un tono relativamente amable, claro, que la cara de vela derretida la mantenía. Todas las mañanas Norah se levantaba temprano para bajar a las mazmorras; debido a que había estudiado por sí misma, y en un orfanato muggle, nunca había podido aprender pociones en condiciones, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo suficiente como para enseñarle. Cuando Norah le contó que Snape se había ofrecido a ayudarla con su problema, por primera vez Sirius deseó estar en el cuerpo de Snape (y que conste que el solo pensarlo le provocaba úlcera).

Allí se encontraba en aquel momento. Hacía cuatro horas que Norah había salido de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección a las mazmorras. En realidad no tenía que llegar hasta una hora después, pero Hermione la había puesto nerviosa. Desde que la gryffindor se había enterado de que Norah era un ángel se había puesto frenética. Los primeros días se había pasado horas en la biblioteca buscando información sobre los ángeles y después había intentado hablar con ella sobre el tema. Sin embargo, Norah no se había mostrado muy comunicativa respecto a ese tema y la escrupulosidad de Hermione con sus deberes no había ayudado, con preguntas como "es verdad que los ángeles vuelan?" "sabías que en la antigüedad eran venerados como dioses en algunas culturas?" Hasta que finalmente llegó a la pregunta clave "¿Por qué no has mostrado tus poderes de ángel hasta el momento?" Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hasta el momento Norah había esquivado las preguntas con delicadeza, pero aquello fue un intento de acercamiento demasiado profundo para ella y sin decir una palabra cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y salió de la sala común en dirección a las mazmorras.

Sirius, Remus y Harry estaban presentes en aquel momento y miraron a Hermione, que parecía contrariada por la actitud del ángel y estaba ceñuda.

-No te enfades Hermione- pidió Remus- Es ella la que debe estarlo.

-¿Pero por qué? No debería ser tan orgullosa solo por ser un ángel.

-Con tanto libro Hermione- suspiró Sirius- a veces te olvidas de cómo tratar a las personas.

-Yo tampoco la entiendo muy bien- confesó Harry en voz baja.

-No digo que tenga razón- explicó Sirius- Pero por lo que nos han dicho Mike, Samara y Dan, Norah nunca ha querido utilizar sus poderes. Las razones solo las conoce Mike.

-Si no se lo ha contado a dos de sus mejores amigos, que son como sus hermanos, ¿cómo te lo va a contar a ti?- concluyó Remus.

Ante estas palabras Hermione se mostró avergonzada de su reacción inicial.

-No te preocupes Hermione- la tranquilizó Sirius- Seguro que no se lo ha tomado a mal. Simplemente no está preparada para contarlo. Quizás algún día lo esté.

* * *

Después de dos horas trabajando en la poción veritaserum por fin ésta empezaba a estar lista. Severus había establecido un programa de trabajo acelerado en el que los dos colaboraban en la elaboración de las pociones, y Norah estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas. Los primeros días el profesor había tenido que detenerla varias veces para evitar que añadiera en la poción algún ingrediente que la volvería mortífera, pero ahora ya casi no ocurría. Si todo seguía como hasta el momento, Norah conseguiría hacer su primera poción perfecta.

-Estás demasiado concentrada- observó Severus

-No quiero equivocarme- se limitó a responder ella. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Snape sonriese satisfecho.

-Estás aprendiendo muy rápido- comentó.

-Ssssh- Snape no estaba acostumbrado a que le mandasen callar, y menos una "alumna". Observó a Norah detenidamente. Aunque desde habían empezado con las lecciones de pociones su relación se había ido estrechando, todavía se mostraba totalmente reacia a hablar con él de sus padres, sus abuelos o sus poderes. No era que "quisiese" saber lo que había ocurrido, pero veía que todo aquello era un peso demasiado grande para la joven, más ahora que Mike no estaba ni siquiera por las noches; y aunque Samara y Dan hacían todo lo posible por ayudarla, ella cada día se volvía más sombría.

-No dejes que el dolor te pueda- dijo finalmente. Aquellas palabras hicieron que, sin querer, Norah dejase caer demasiada raíz de mandrágora en la poción, que pasó de tener un delicado color transparente a ser una mezcla aceitosa y grumosa de color negro.

-Severus- protestó ella ceñuda. Y soltó el cuchillo con frustración. Empezó a ordenar los ingredientes para volver a empezar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Oíste lo que dije?- insistió el mago, haciendo que ella adquiriese una expresión sombría.

-Sí- Susurró Severus se sorprendió al ver como una lágrima asomaba a los ojos de la siempre hermética joven- Eso intento- añadió, y sin mirarle a los ojos terminó de recoger las cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se despidió- Tengo prisa, Molly me espera para charlar mientras paseamos por el lago- explicó. Y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Severus bajó su máscara por un segundo y una expresión triste asomó a sus ojos mientras terminaba de ordenar los libros que habían usado. Aquella mañana Molly había ido al Ministerio a ayudar a Arthur con unos permisos para la Orden y no llegaría a Hogwarts hasta la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que te está destrozando por dentro, Norah? Ojalá lo supiera.

* * *

Después de caminar durante horas por los jardines que rodeaban al lago, sola, Norah regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se había perdido el almuerzo, pero no le importaba. Al contrario, se alegraba; desde que los demás habían vuelto a sus trabajos se sentía demasiado sola. Antes ella tenía pequeños trabajos esporádicos. Muchas veces la habían contratado los ayuntamientos muggles para que diera clases de pintura en los parques. Le encantaban aquellas tardes en las que con pintura de dedo, tiza y un rollo enorme de papel se presentaba en el parque donde multitud de niños la esperaban impacientes; siempre salía de allí pintada de pies a cabeza, tanto que la mayoría de las veces la ropa que llevaba se iba directa a la basura, pero no le importaba. Le encantaban aquellos días.

No estaba acostumbrada a permanecer quieta demasiado tiempo. Sentía que le faltaba aire y las personas que la acompañaban no ayudaban. Sentía como si todos los que vivían en el castillo fuesen de otro bando, del bando de su abuelo. No quería relacionarse demasiado con ninguno de ellos porque tenía miedo de que su amistad solo fuese un modo de intentar convencerla de que cambiase de actitud. Aparte de Molly, quizás Severus, Sirius y Remus eran los que le inspiraban más confianza. Remus tenía aquella mirada dorada, tan amable; nunca decía una palabra más alta y siempre era respetuoso, aunque los demás no lo fueran con él. Severus había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida; sus circunstancias habían hecho de él alguien introvertido y enigmático; guardaba muchos secretos, quizás por eso se sentía tan unida a él.

Y por último estaba Sirius; en sus ojos podía ver que el sufrimiento de aquellos años en Azkaban le habían dejado una huella demasiado profunda; el color azul de su mirada había perdido el brillo que se podía ver en sus fotos de escuela; pero su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de infantil. Lo había observado cuando les contaba historias de los merodeadores a los chicos por las noches, y en aquellos momentos sonreía de una manera que a Norah la llenaba de calor (N/A:¬¬ malpensados absténganse de pensar mal). Le encantaba escuchar aquellos relatos de niños; habría sido fantástico estar con ellos en el colegio y compartir sus aventuras. Aunque siempre escuchaba las palabras del animago, nunca se había atrevido a unirse al grupo. De vez en cuando él giraba la vista hacia ella y Norah sentía electricidad correr por su cuerpo, pero rápidamente, asustada, apartaba la mirada y fingía seguir leyendo un libro, o escuchar las conversaciones de Dan y Samara sobre cómo había ido el día.

Dando vueltas a la cabeza sin parar llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda, dio la contraseña (Toby) y entró en silencio en la sala común. Para su alivio, estaba vacía, así que se sentó en un sofá al lado de la ventana y mirando las nubes empezó a cantar una canción.

"Young girl, don´t cry

i´ll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it´s alright

Your tears will dry, you´ll soon be free to fly.

When you´re safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing´s harder tan it seems

No one ever wants to bother to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there´s none else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend, just trust de voice within

Then you´ll find the strength that will guide you way

You´ll learn to begin to trust de voice within

Young girl don´t hide

You´ll never change if you just run away

Young girl just hold tight

Soon you´re gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It´s so hard to stand your ground when you´re so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there´s none else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend, just trust de voice within

Then you´ll find your strength that will guide your way

You´ll learn to begin to trust the voice within"

Un ruido en la sala la hizo detenerse. En el umbral de la puerta, con las manos a la espalda y apoyado contra el marco, estaba Sirius.

-No pares por favor- pidió.

-Da igual, ya estaba terminando de todos modos- dijo ella volviendo su vista hacia la ventana. El hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y se puso al frente.

-Es una canción preciosa- comentó.

-Gracias- replicó insistiendo en no mirarle a los ojos- Me la enseñó mi padre. Cada cumpleaños después de comer la tarta nos sentábamos al piano y la cantábamos juntos. Decía que era su forma de entregarme lo más importante de la vida, la fuerza para seguir mis propios instintos. Luego me dejaba tocar a mí lo que quisiera y bailaba con mi madre por todo el salón. A veces simplemente golpeaba las teclas, pero ellos bailaban como si fuese el vals más hermoso que existiese.

Esta vez no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas. Sirius la miró sorprendido, la máscara de acero se había caído. Dejó un paquete sobre el sillón y arrodillándose ante ella la abrazó con delicadeza. Norah al principio se sorprendió, pero cuando sintió la mano de Sirius acariciándole con suavidad el pelo no quiso fingir más fortaleza y cayendo también al suelo lloró desconsolada contra el pecho del animago, agarrando con fuerza su túnica. Él solo podía acariciarle el pelo mientras la abrazaba hasta que se calmase, no podía hacer otra cosa, porque lloraba por algo que él no comprendía; lloraba por sus padres, lloraba por aquel secreto que llevaba dentro y que la estaba matando. No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, los dos arrodillados en el suelo, Norah apoyando todo su peso contra Sirius. Al final la joven pareció calmarse, pero no se separó del abrazo del mago, ni él dejó de acariciarle el pelo o susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

Finalmente, todavía sorbiendo las lágrimas, Norah rompió el contacto, pero no bruscamente.

-Gracias- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos- Siento haberte hecho pasar este rato.

-No te preocupes- dijo él observándola con inquietud- ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí. Perdona, seguro que viniste aquí a algo importante y yo entreteniéndote con mis cosas- Sirius recordó de pronto a qué había ido a la torre. Y poniéndose de pie de golpe se giró hacia el sillón donde había depositado el paquete.

-Se me había olvidado. Toma- Norah observó confusa el pequeño paquete envuelto con cuidado en papel que le tendía el moreno- No te vi en el almuerzo y los elfos dijeron que tampoco habías pasado por las cocinas. Supuse que tendrías hambre. Es un poco de pastel de melaza, zanahorias, plátanos flameados, pudin y patatas asadas. No sé si te gustará.

Norah observó el paquete como si de una aparición se tratase y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos, rozando sin querer la punta de los dedos de Sirius- Gracias- dijo, y mirándole a los ojos sonrió como Sirius nunca la había visto sonreír. Esta vez la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos, que brillaron incluso más que aquella noche en la torre de astronomía.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa- De nada.

Norah se sentó en el sillón de nuevo con el paquete sobre sus rodillas y lo desenvolvió con rapidez. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía. Efectivamente, al quitar el papel vio que allí había todo lo que le había dicho Sirius, además de un pequeño juego de cubiertos. Se dispuso a coger el tenedor, pero éste se cayó al suelo repicando.

-Qué torpe- exclamó mientras, dejando al lado el paquete, se agachaba para recogerlo, pero con tan mala pata que chocó con Sirius, que también se había agachado para recoger el tenedor al ver que se había caído. Los dos calleron de culo al suelo, con una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Finalmente el dolor cesó y los dos se miraron.

-¿Estás bien?- dijeron al unísono. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas por la casualidad y se dispusieron a levantarse. Pero Norah no vio que al caerse el tenedor también había caído un plátano y al intentar ponerse en pie resbaló, cayendo sobre Sirius, que todavía estaba arrodillado. El animago la sujetó por la cintura y un brazo para que no se hiciese daño. Al recuperar el equilibrio Norah levantó la cabeza. Por tercera vez desde que Sirius había entrado en la habitación, sus miradas conectaron, pero esta vez fue distinto. Norah sintió el ya conocido escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada, ni tampoco Sirius. Ambos estaban hipnotizados por los ojos del otro y sin darse cuenta sus caras se fueron acercando más cada vez. Sirius desplazó la mano que tenía sobre el brazo de Norah a su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su pecho. Ya casi solo quedaban milímetros para que sus labios se juntaran y ambos cerraron los ojos, mientras hacían desaparecer el espacio que quedaba.

-Hola!!- una voz saludó justo antes de que el beso pudiese ser una realidad, haciendo que ambos volviesen a la realidad de golpe. Al girar la cabeza, pudieron ver a Mike en la puerta sonriente. La cara de Norah se iluminó.

-MIKE!!- se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, que la recibió entre sus brazos y levantándola del suelo la hizo girar, mientras ella reía- Te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Que tal las cosas por Bulgaria?

-No tan bien como esperaba pero tampoco ha sido desastroso- respondió después de haber depositado a su amiga- Dan y Samara también han llegado. Hay una reunión urgente en el despacho del director. Me pidieron que viniese a buscarte. Tú también estás convocado Black, Lupin te estaba buscando.

Los tres salieron de la sala común y en silencio caminaron por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius estaba confuso; todo había sido demasiado rápido. Solo sabía que por fin el muro que Norah había construído entre ella y los habitantes del castillo había empezado a derrumbarse. Aquella tarde había visto por fin a la verdadera Norah, alguien tan humano como el resto, no tan fuerte como aparentaba ser, ni tan dura. Había compartido con él lo de sus padres, y mientras lo hacía había visto sus ojos brillar con aquel brillo que ya se le estaba haciendo tan necesario como el aire. Y después, había estado a punto de besarla. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero de pronto sus ojos eran lo único que veía, todavía enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y sintió que lo único que quería hacer por el resto de sus días era trabajar para que aquellos ojos azules nunca volvieran a llorar. Recordaba el tacto de su piel, tan suave, y su cintura, que parecía demasiado frágil para la fuerza que tenía la joven. Irónico, pensó, el Gran Sirius, Sirius el Don Juan de Hogwarts, Reino Unido y parte del extranjero, se ha enamorado. Un momento ¿enamorado? ¿De dónde había salido esa palabra? Nunca había sentido algo que pudiese calificar de amor, por ninguna mujer, pero Norah, su misterio, su sonrisa, su corazón, lo habían conseguido. Se sintió feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, porque sabía que ella no estaba bien, que no podía seguir con ella las tácticas que con las demás mujeres. Tenía que ir despacio, porque podía asustarla y no solo perder toda oportunidad con ella, sino también conseguir que volviese a encerrarse en sí misma y perder su amistad también.

Mike observaba de reojo a Sirius mientras éste pensaba todo aquello, ceñudo. Al entrar en la sala común había visto como Norah resbalaba y caía sobre el animago. Se quedó allí parado, sin atreverse a decir nada, aunque no sabía por qué. Después vio como poco a poco se iban acercando. ¡Iban a besarse! Tenía que impedirlo como fuese. Y por eso habló en aquel preciso instante. La rabia recorría su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas, ¿cómo se atrevía Black a hacer aquello? Seguramente se había aprovechado del estado de Norah. Por las cartas de Dan sabía que su querida amiga estaba volviendo a caer en una de sus frecuentes depresiones y él no estaba allí para apoyarla. Por eso había regresado lo más rápido posible para estar con ella. Y se encontraba con esto. No sabía qué, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Mike ¿estás bien?

-Eh? Sí, Norah, no te preocupes.

Habían llegado hasta la estátua que daba paso al despacho del director. Mike dijo la contraseña (helado de nuez y chocolate) y ascendió por las escaleras. Sirius seguía ensimismado.

-Sirius... Padfoot!- el animago levantó los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Norah le llamaba por su apodo de merodeador. Y al mirarla vio que sonreía como lo había hecho antes en la sala común- ¿Vienes? ¿O te gustan las baldosas del suelo y prefieres quedarte admirándolas?

-Sí, claro. Quiero decir... sí que voy- y con rapidez pasó por delante de la joven y ascendió por las escaleras

* * *

Al llegar al despacho ya todos estaban allí: McGonagall, Remus, Dan, Samara (a estos dos la joven los abrazó alegre cuando los vio), Tonks, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Moody y el propio Dumbledore. Después de los saludos de rigor, todos tomaron asiento y la reunión dio comienzo.

-Os he reunido porque hay una misión. Un trabajo para el que será necesario que los "enmascarados" colaboren con nosotros- mientras decía esto Dumbedore miró fugazmente a su nieta. Aunque había intentado retrasarlo lo máximo posible, ya no podían esperar más; para aquella misión no podía contar sólo con los de la Orden- Severus ha sido convocado esta tarde por Voldemort. Ha enviado un mensaje.

-¿Qué dice?- apresuró McGonagall nerviosa.

-Esta noche atacarán el Ministerio. Voldemort quiere volver a entrar en el departamento de Misterios.

-¿El departamento de Misterios?- preguntó Remus confuso- Pero la profecía fue destruída.

-No es por eso por lo que quiere entrar- explicó el anciano- Allí se guarda información sobre los hechizos que protegen Hogwarts. Está buscando una manera de entrar. Ahora que sabe que tanto Harry como Norah están aquí, su mirada está puesta en el colegio, aquí están las dos cosas que más desea.

-Tenemos que ir allí- exclamó Sirius, asustado por que algo pudiese pasarle a su ahijado... y a Norah. El director lo observó con intensidad.

-Sé que no te va a gustar esto Sirius- dijo- Pero prefiero que te quedes. He informado también a Fudge. Es el Ministro y en esta ocasión no puedo pasar por encima de él; sus aurores estarán allí también. No es seguro que vayas.

-Iré disfrazado- dijo.

-Todavía no está listo tu disfraz. Esas máscaras son especiales, nadie puede arrancarlas si el dueño no quiere. Necesitan una serie de hechizos y pociones especiales que todavía no están listas.

Sirius iba a protestar, pero Remus, que estaba a su lado, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro- Por favor Padfoot, comprende. Si te pasa algo otra vez, cómo se lo vamos a explicar a Harry.

Moony era un rastrero, sabía cual era su punto débil. Resoplando levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Norah, al otro lado de la habitación. No decía nada, pero lo miraba, como diciéndole que Remus tenía razón.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente- me quedaré.

Todos se mostraron aliviados al poder estar seguros de que Sirius no correría ningún riesgo. El resto de la reunión se dedicó a informar de la estrategia a seguir durante el ataque y de los grupos que se establecerían. No podían separar a los "enmascarados" así que ellos formarían un grupo y Moody, Remus, Kingsley y Tonks formarían otro. Molly no podía ir, tenía que volver a casa para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con Arthur.

Finalmente la reunión se disolvió y todos se dirigieron a la puerta, para ir a sus destinos. Norah era la última.

-Norah...- pidió Dumbledore- Espera un segundo, por favor.

La mirada gélida volvió a asomar a los ojos de Norah. Iba a soltarle alguna bordería cuando Sirius, desde detrás, le apretó la muñeca. Sin saber por qué, asintió y se quedó, pero de pie, y con los brazos cruzados en posición de defensa. Dumbledore se frotaba las manos nervioso.

-Verás, yo... Quería pedirte que no fueras a esa misión- dijo finalmente.

-¿¡¡Cómo!!?- exclamó ella.

-Voldemort estará allí. Si te descubre estás perdida. La única protección que tienes es que todavía no sabe que eres Celesti.

-¿Y de qué me sirve si no puedo usarla?- gritó.

-Aquí estarás más segura que en ningún otro lado.

-¿SEGURA?- gritó ya fuera de sí- Cómo voy a estar segura en un lugar en el que tu dominas todo. No te pareció lo suficientemente seguro cuando echaste a mi madre de aquí hace 25 años!

Aquello dolió al director- Yo solo quiero protegerte.

-PROTEGERME!! Y puedo saber qué he hecho para merecer tal honor?? Por si no lo recuerdas soy la hija de Dred y Ananke, por si no lo recuerdas tú renegaste de su relación. SI RENEGASTE DE ELLOS, RENEGASTE DE MÍ.

-Si quisieras escucharme Norah. Las cosas no son así.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en escucharte- lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos- No lo sabes, pero se querían, se querían tanto que hasta les dolía. Y Dred fue un gran padre. Se pasaba el día trabajando de guardia muggle para que pudiésemos pagar la cas. Hacía feliz a mamá y tú ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad. Lo rechazaste por ser hijo de quien era. ¿Por qué a mí no? Yo llevo su sangre, yo también comparto genes con Voldemort ¿no tienes miedo de que te ataque?

Dumbledore había perdido toda sombra de jovialidad. Su rostro ahora estaba sombrió y lágrimas amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos azules, al igual que lo hacían ya en los gemelos de su nieta.

-Llevo dos semanas encerrada en este castillo- siguió ella- Y si crees que voy a permanecer un minuto más en él, pudiendo alejarme de aquí. Estás muy equivocado.

Y sin decir nada más salió dando un portazo. Dumbledore ya no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Aquí lo dejo por hoy!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que ha habido de todo en el chap. La verdad es que me gustó como quedó (raro, aunque como a vosotros no, me pego un tiro, porque eso significará que soy un bicho raro). El caso es que se acabó por hoy.

Por cierto, la canción es "The voice within" de Christina Aguilera. Me pareció que era apropiada para contar un poco como era la vida de Norah con sus padres. Es preciosa, os la recomiendo, en serio. Intentaré subir el próximo el miércoles por la noche (tengo jueves y viernes libre , así que no estaré apurada) Por cierto, Sara Fénix Black, espero que me perdones por dejar a Sirius en tierra en esta ocasión, pero es que lo necesito para el próximo capítulo. Prometo que sólo será por esta vez (tomatazos no porfa) Bueno, creo que nada más, solo que si me queréis hacer muy feliz y ayudarme a ultimar detalles… REVIEWS!!!!


	10. El ataque al Ministerio

Hola!! Al final no conseguí subir el nuevo capítulo hasta hoy, lo siento mucho. Como siempre, pero más que la última vez, muchas gracias a los que leen este fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho a decidir ciertos puntos de la historia. Una vez más, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, son de J.K Rowling (que penita penaTT).

**Beka de Kerry: **Holas! Me alegro de que Snape te empiece a caer bien, reconozco que yo pasé por lo mismo en su momento. En cuanto a Mike, no sé si después de este capítulo seguirá cayéndote igual de bien, pero ya me dirás. Espero que te guste y que no me mates después de este capítulo.

**Sara Fénix Black: **Holas!! Creo que de esta sí que matas a Mike, definitivamente. En cuanto a Sirius, ya verás, pero creo que esta vez se queda solito (pero prometo que es la última, de verdad de la buena). Me alegro de que te guste lo de Snape, a mí también, me encanta sacarle la fibra sensible. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore TT sí que eres dura de pelar, la verdad es que solo queda que Norah le dé una paliza (¿buena idea? No sé, no sé) Bueno, aquí te dejo el décimo capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Kala: **Hola. Gracias por tu review. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia (y sigas enviando reviews!!) BSS.

**Kat:** Que bien que te hayas animado a leer este fic y que no haya confirmado lo que pensabas (dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte!) Espero que el siguiente capítulo no te defraude y siguas disfrutando. Un besazo.

**Zeisse: **Pues la verdad, sí que tengo pensado que algún día Dumby pueda explicarse, pero por ahora lo voy a hacer sufrir un poco (jisjis, zoy mala) BSS

**Barbiblack: **Al fin una creyente!! He conseguido conmover a alguien con el sufrimiento del pobre Dumby. En cuanto a lo de Mike, creo que esta no va a ser la única vez que pienses que es un payaso. ;) Ya me dirás. BSS.

**Clau de Snape: **Qué bien que te haya gustado. Y me alegro de que Dumby te de pena (eso significa que el drama se me da algo bien no?) Te puedo prometer que Sev no se va a enamorar de Norah, son demasiado parecidos desde mi punto de vista y además no es eso lo que tengo pensado para Severus (jisjis, para eso tendrás que esperar a la continuación) En cuanto a Mike, solo te pido que no me pegues después de leer el capi (no te digo más que lo destrozo). BSS

**Ana María (amsp14): **Holas!! Siento haberte desilusionado con lo de Snape, pero prometo esforzarme para que la pareja Sirius Norah te guste . Además, Snape va a encontrar a su media naranja, como ya dije. En cuanto a Norah-Dumby, síp, creo que está muy resentida con su abuelo y ese resentimiento le va a traer algunas complicaciones, pero esperemos que todo se arregle al final . Un besazo.

**GaRrY: **Me alegro de que vayas a seguir leyendo. Espero que no te aburras de la historia. Ya me dirás ; ) BSS.

Y ya se acabó. Ya contesté a todos los reviews. En serio, muchas gracias a todos. En fin, aquí os dejo con el décimo capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros. Dios mío, el número 10, nunca creí que llegaría hasta aquí, se me ha pasado volando. Ojalá dure muchos más y os siga gustando. Un besazo enorme a todos.

**Capítulo 10- El ataque al Ministerio**

Cuando Norah llegó al vestíbulo los demás la estaban esperando. Moody, Tonks y Kingsley iban enfundados en sus uniformes de aurores. Remus llevaba una túnica pardusca raída, como todas las que tenía. Samara, Dan y Mike ya llevaban las gabardinas, sombreros de ala ancha y máscaras puestas. Con ellos estaban Sirius y Molly.

-Has tardado- comentó Molly- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Después de la discusión con Dumbledore Norah había ido corriendo a su habitación y había golpeado la pared con los puños hasta desgarrarse los nudillos. ¿Cómo se atrevía "ese" a siquiera insinuarle lo que tenía que hacer? Estar segura... ahora pensaba en su seguridad, cuando hacía 15 años... Pero no iba a permitir que le amargase la existencia. Más le valía alejarse lo máximo posible de ella o se iba a enterar.

-Nada importante- replicó ella manteniendo una máscara indescifrable en su rostro- no encontraba la máscara. Ya podemos marcharnos.

Todos se prepararon para ponerse en marcha. Sirius abrazó a su amigo Remus.

-Ten cuidado Moony.

-Padfoot, cualquiera diría que estás preocupado- bromeó el licántropo.

-Sólo por si no vuelves. Necesito que me ayudes con el boggart que se ha escondido debajo de mi cama.

Mientras tanto Molly se acercó a Norah y la envolvió en un abrazo maternal, que la joven agradeció interiormente. Finalmente todos se dirigieron a la puerta, Norah iba cerrando la comitiva. Poco antes de salir por la gran puerta que daba a los jardines, un brazo la retuvo, y al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Sirius, que la miraban intensamente.

-Ten mucho cuidado- dijo- Si descubren quien eres...

-Lo sé- respondió ella sonriendo- Ojalá pudieras venir. Tenía ganas de ver al famoso Sirius Black en acción- bromeó.

-Tendrás oportunidad, tenlo por seguro- bromeó a su vez él. Ambos rieron- Respecto a lo de antes...- dijo Sirius recuperando la compostura.

-¿Nos vemos a la vuelta?

-Sí- respondió. Ella le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban antes de colocarse la máscara de dos caras, para volver a convertirse en Celesti y echar a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall asomó al despacho de Albus Dumbledore tiempo después de ver como su nieta Norah lo abandonada sulfurada. Al entrar en la estancia vio con pesar al anciano, siempre vital, encorvado en su sillón, con las manos en la cara, ocultando su rostro.

-Albus...- lo llamó la profesora de Transformaciones- ¿estás bien?

El hombre no contestó, por lo que Minerva se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Finalmente él dejó de ocultar la cara; la jefa de Gryffindor se sorprendió al ver por sus ojos rojos que el director había estado llorando.

-No ha ido demasiado bien ¿no?

-Ha sido un desastre- respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos con desesperación- Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a explicarme. Me odia tanto que todo lo que le pueda decir solo servirá para ponerla más en mi contra- y a continuación pasó a contarle lo ocurrido a la mujer, que escuchó toda la historia en silencio, concentrada en cada palabra de su amigo.

-Incluso teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de Norah- replicó McGonagall- me temo que pese a tus grandes poderes e inteligencia, la delicadeza nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Sabiendo lo que siente respecto a ti, cómo se te ocurre abordarla de esa manera tan brusca. Deberías tener más en cuenta su estado de ánimo.

-Pero es que la situación es frustrante- exclamó Dumbledore alzando la voz, desesperado, y paseándose nervioso por la habitación- No entiendo qué hice que tan grave es. Entendería que me odiase por lo que ocurrió con Ananke hace 25 años, pero ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a explicarle. Después de lo que ocurrió aquel día intenté encontrarlos durante muchísimos años y no conseguí ninguna pista de su paradero. Además- añadió dejándose caer derrotado sobre su sofá- Algo que dijo me ha hecho creer que ese no es su único motivo.

-¿Pero qué puede ser lo que le has hecho?- dijo McGonagall- Desde la discusión con Ananke tú no te has acercado lo más mínimo a ella. Es más, ni siquiera conocías su existencia.

-Yo tampoco me imagino qué puede ser.

En aquel momento alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho. Ante las indicaciones del director, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sirius Black, que todavía estaba ceñudo por tener que quedarse en el castillo una vez más.

-Ya se han marchado- dijo lacónicamente.

-¿Cómo iban todos?

-Bien- respondió extrañado Sirius a la pregunta de Dumbledore- Aunque creo que su pregunta no es generalizada.

-¿Cómo iba Norah?- preguntó finalmente.

-Parecía enfadada ¿qué ocurrió?

Minerva McGonagall procedió a contarle lo mismo que había oído de los propios labios del director. A medida que iba escuchando la historia, Sirius se iba mostrando cada vez más interesado; intentó ocultar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore había estado llorando. Finalmente decidió olvidar su enfado por el momento, se veía a leguas que su viejo amigo (porque a pesar de todo lo era, incluso más, era como el padre que siempre había querido tener) no estaba bien, y en el fondo comprendía sus motivos para pedirle que se quedara, aunque no los compartiera.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada la verdad- dijo el animago cuando terminó de oír toda la historia- Tiene que ser algo muy horrible lo que le hizo, o lo que piensa que le hizo. Norah es una persona muy agradable; es muy distante por lo general, pero cuando se quita la máscara se muestra comprensiva, razonable... y encantadora (N/A: que se te ve el plumero ¬¬) Sin embargo, sólo con mencionarle a usted, sus ojos se vuelven fríos, casi amenazadores.

-No sé que hacer- suspiró Dumbledore.

-Tienes que tener paciencia Albus- le aconsejó McGonagall- Demuestra la inteligencia que te caracteriza. Si sabes que Norah no te escuchará porque no confía en ti, haz que cambie de opinión.

-¿Cómo?

-Como siempre te has ganado la confianza de todo el mundo- añadió Sirius- Con actos.

Los dos mayores observaron al animago extrañados- ¿Qué?- preguntó él confuso.

-Lo que has dicho es muy sabio- dijo finalmente McGonagall, con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-No sé si daros las gracias u ofenderme- replicó ceñudo el animago.

-Gracias por la ayuda, a los dos- dijo Dumbledore.

-Tienes que tener paciencia con ella, eso es todo- pidió Sirius- Aunque no quiera aceptarlo se parece bastante a ti. Al final verá la verdad. No te preocupes.

* * *

Después de despedirse, Sirius abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore. Pensó en ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero finalmente decidió que iría a la torre de Astronomía. Necesitaba pensar.

En las últimas horas habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Aquella tarde se había sentido más cerca de Norah de lo que nunca había estado con ninguna persona. A través de todo aquel velo de misterio y agresividad podía ver que tenía miedo, y que sufría. Todavía recordaba como temblaba mientras lloraba sobre su pecho en la sala común; y el olor de su pelo, a margaritas y lavanda.

Quería ayudarla, y aunque ella no quisiese oírlo, sabía que la solución pasaba por enfrentarse con su abuelo, hablar con él de lo ocurrido, fuese lo que fuese. Podía ver que el pasado le pesaba como una gran losa; porque reconocía aquel tipo de dolor, el que él todavía acarreaba, y que ella le había ayudado a empezar a superar aquella noche, en el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

Sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, dónde había encontrado a Norah aquella noche, observó el cielo y las estrellas. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la estrella Sirio, aquella que le daba nombre, brillando como ninguna sobre el cielo negro... Celesti. Allí, ante aquella visión, Sirius Black lanzó una promesa al viento.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelvas a sufrir Norah. Voy a luchar para que puedas seguir adelante.

* * *

El grupo procedente de Hogwarts se apareció delante del Ministerio. Tuvieron que caminar un rato para acceder por una entrada secreta que les protegería de miradas indiscretas. Remus, que iba junto a Norah, se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella divertida ante el ceño fruncido de concentración del mago.

-Nada- sonrió él- Bueno, solo es que hace tiempo que me preguntaba algo.

-¿El qué?

-Verás, cuando te estábamos buscando, pensábamos que Ananke y Dred habían tenido un hijo, porque una vecina del barrio nos lo dijo. ¿Cómo...?

-Bueno- rió Norah a través de su máscara- A lo mejor es porque de pequeña siempre llevaba el pelo muy corto. A mi padre le gustaba como me quedaba. No me lo dejé crecer hasta los 14 años.

-SI me permites decírtelo- comentó el licántropo- Te queda muy bien el pelo largo.

-Gracias . Pero espera un momento ¿Por qué creísteis lo que decía una mujer, acaso Dumbledore...?

-Ya hemos llegado- interrumpió Tonks.

Delante de la fuente de oro se encontraron con Fudge y sus aurores. Tonks y Kingsley se cuadraron en su presencia, para guardar las apariencias. Aunque pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, era importante que Fudge no lo averiguase. Sabían que Fudge no estaba aliado con Voldemort, pero era mejor tener a alguien de confianza en el Ministerio que informase de los pasos del ministro, que no era alguien muy dado a la lógica, como la mayoría de los políticos. Por eso, Tonks y Kingsley, aurores en activo, debían parecer ajenos a la Orden. Para Fudge, ellos dos habían venido a acompañar a los aliados de Dumbledore.

Se veía que el Ministro no estaba contento con su presencia. Después de lo ocurrido a finales del curso anterior, cuando reconoció el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, su autoridad en el Ministerio se había visto comprometida, pues algunas personas habían pedido su dimisión por haber ocultado la información durante tanto tiempo. Como consecuencia de esto, su odio hacia Dumbledore había aumentado, ya que lo culpaba de poner a todo el mundo en su contra, y, en contra de lo que pudiese parecer, no había mejorado después de que sus hombres lo hubiesen salvado de las manos de Voldemort. Sin embargo, se veía obligado a aceptar su colaboración, debido a las exigencias de una gran parte del Wizengamot (N/A: no estoy segura de que se escriba así).

El rostro ceñudo del Ministro de Magia se acentuó cuando vio a los enmascarados.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó.

-Unos colaboradores- replicó escuetamente Moody- Si se quiere dirigir a ellos puede llamarlos Clutch, Lossus, Celesti y Fairy.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que oculten su identidad. Me parece inapropiado ¿Qué pretenden ocultar?

-Algo que a usted no le incumbe. Si no los acepta, nos vamos todos, y no querrá que el Wizengamot se entere de que no ha querido colaborar con Dumbledore- masculló el antiguo auror.

-Son muy buenos magos, se lo aseguro- añadió Remus intentando suavizar las cosas.

-Como quieran- admitió finalmente el Ministro, y señalando a un hombre de gran tamaño, casi comparable al de Dan, añadió- Este es Somersby, el capitán de los aurores. Estará a cargo de la misión. Él les dirá como colocarse. Sigan sus indicaciones.

Y haciendo una elegante onda con su capa, Fudge abandonó el lugar. Somersby resultó ser un individuo medianamente competente y aunque miraba con un poco de recelo a los enmascarados, no mostró desagrado por la ayuda brindada por la Orden. El Ministerio había puesto, además de Kingsley y Tonks (y Samara, aunque no lo sabían) a diez aurores más a cargo de la misión. Todos se dirigieron a la planta del departamento de Misterios y una vez allí se dividieron en grupos. Dos de los aurores se apostaron a la entrada del Departamento de Misterios, ocultos bajo capas de invisibilidad. Los 8 aurores restantes se dividieron en dos grupos, uno vigilaría la sala de las 9 puertas y otros cuatro la sala de las profecías, a través de la que se podía acceder al cuarto donde se guardaba la información que buscaba Voldemort. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody y Remus formaban un cuarto grupo, que con el formado por los enmascarados, vigilarían los pasillos circundantes a la sala donde se guardaba la información, para protegerse de posibles emboscadas.

* * *

Aquellos túneles y pasillos estaban construidos de forma sinuosa y complicada, para confundir a posibles intrusos, por lo que los enmascarados tenían que ir con cuidado para no perderse ellos mismos. Sin embargo, gracias a los conocimientos de Samara del lugar, la tarea resultaba más fácil.

Los cuatro enmascarados vigilaban aquella zona de los túneles que daban al departamento de Misterios, ocultos gracias a un hechizo de confusión, como el que Moody había utilizado con Harry un año antes (N/A: no le pongo nombre porque no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba, sorry). Todo parecía estar en calma.

-Celesti, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Samara finalmente.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Antes cuando llegaste tarde al vestíbulo te noté extraña. Discutiste con él ¿no?

-Para nada, solo le dejé las cosas claras.

-Y seguramente no fue de una forma delicada- comentó Dan.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo?

-Celesti- suspiró Dan- Deberías intentar escucharle. Después de todo es tu familia, la única que te queda.

-Te equivocas- replicó de forma gélida- La única familia que tenía murió hace 15 años, y desde entonces me quedé sola. No me pidáis que confíe en él, porque eso jamás ocurrirá.

-Pues entonces- intervino Mike- quizás tampoco deberías confiar en Black.

-¿Qué pinta en esto Sirius?- preguntó Samara confusa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Norah a Mike- Sirius me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él.

-A eso me refiero precisamente.

-Eh!! Vosotros dos- gritó Fairy fuera de sí- ¿Podéis explicarme de qué narices estáis hablando?

-Cuando esta tarde fui a buscar a Celesti para la reunión- explicó Mike- estaba con Black...

-A punto de besarnos- confesó Norah.

-Besaros?? Tú con Sirius??- exclamó Samara- Pero eso es genial!! Es muy guapo, y gracioso, y guapo... y he dicho que es guapo??

-No, eso es nuevo- rió Dan- Pero por qué Clutch no está de acuerdo- añadió girándose hacia el de la máscara con tres muescas blancas.

-¿No os parece sospechoso que Black se muestre tan interesado en ella?

-No sé si te habrás fijado- rió su amigo- pero ella no es precisamente fea.

-Gracias Lossus.

-De nada.

-No me entendéis. Pero miradlo de esta forma- insistió Mike- ¿Y si Dumbledore ha pedido a Sirius que se gane la confianza de Celesti para así poder acceder a ella?

-No lo creo- negó Samara- Y aunque así fuera, una cosa es ganarte la confianza de alguien, y otra muy distinta es intentar besarla si no sientes nada por ella. Sirius no me parece de esos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- confirmó Dan.

-Decid lo que queráis- suspiró Mike, antes de girarse a Norah- Pero ten cuidado ¿me lo prometes? No quiero que te hagan daño.

-Te lo prometo. Pero no creo que las cosas sean como tu las pintas. Tienes que aprender a ser menos protector- dijo Norah, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Clutch. Después de esta conversación todos volvieron a sus tareas. Norah creía estar segura de que Sirius nunca haría algo así, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿y si estaba equivocada?

* * *

Hacia las 10 de la noche unas sombras aparecieron en la fuente de oro. Sigilosamente bajaron hasta la entrada del departamento de Misterios y entraron por la puerta; si hubiesen estado más atentos, habrían visto que detrás de ellos dos figuras invisibles también entraron. Una vez los mortífagos se encontraron en la sala circular de las 9 puertas, se dispusieron a buscar la que les llevaría a los secretos de Hogwarts.

Tan concentrados estaban en realizar los conjuros adecuados que no se dieron cuenta de que poco a poco estaban siendo rodeados. Para cuando lo notaron ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar una voz grave gritó.

-QUEDAIS DETENIDOS

Los mortífagos pronto se vieron rodeados por una multitud de aurores, pero ellos no iban a amilanarse ante unos perdedores, y la batalla empezó. A los aurores no les estaba permitido utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, por lo que estaban en una ligera desventaja; no obstante estaban bien entrenados y luchaban con fuerza y valor. Pronto llegaron los refuerzos de Hogwarts, desde los pasillos y túneles en los que estaban apostados.

Hechizos blancos y hechizos negros comenzaron a volar por los aires. Contrincantes de ambos bandos se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada ya no solo por los secretos de Hogwarts, sino por salir de allí con vida.

Severus Snape no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Había intentado sutilmente conseguir que Voldemort renunciase a enviarlo a la misión, pero el Señor Tenebroso había insistido en que necesitaba a alguien de su confianza allí, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico. Ahora se enfrentaba a una doble dificultad; no podía mantenerse al margen de la pelea porque descubriría su tapadera, pero al luchar tampoco estaba a salvo; con su máscara de mortífago nadie podía saber quién era realmente, y tampoco quería lastimar a ningún auror, o peor, a algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Tenía que ir con mucho cuidado.

Sin embargo, para suerte de Severus, la cosa se le puso relativamente fácil. Entre la marabunta de magos cruzando hechizos y maldiciones vio surgir de repente una gabardina negra y una máscara de dos caras. Celesti se puso ante el, separados por un metro de distancia y sin alzar la varita hizo una leve inclinación. Severus supo entonces que lo había reconocido y bajo su máscara de mortífago sonrió, ahora las cosas serían más facil.

Con la rapidez de un duelista experimentado que lo caracterizaba, Severus alzó la varita- EXPELIARMUS- Pero Celesti hizo un elegante movimiento con la varita creando un escudo que la protegió del ataque del profesor de pociones. Ambos contrincantes se sonrieron bajo sus máscaras y empezaron a cruzar hechizos con rapidez.

Primero Celesti lanzó un rictus sempra que Snape esquivo con soltura, pero la enmascarada reaccionó pronto con un expeliarmus que hizo volar un par de metros al "mortífago". No obstante Severus se levantó con prontitud y respondió con un rigor mortis que Celesti esquivó por poco.

Mientras tanto, Remus ya había derribado a tres mortífagos, Clutch a dos y los demás a otros tantos cada uno, y los súbditos de Voldemort empezaban a retirarse acobardados, excepto aquellos que por haber perdido sus varitas estaban siendo detenidos por los aurores. Era hora de decidir como iba a salir Snape de allí. Los aurores de Fudge no sabían que él era un espía, por lo que si intentaba escapar y lo reconocían estaría en un grave problema. Pero Celesti pareció decidir por él, en un movimiento brusco se lanzó contra él y cruzó su varita con la suya a modo de espada medieval. Los ojos oscuros de su máscara dejaron translucir su mirada azul que dirigió a Snape.

-Lánzame un expeliarmus que me empuje contra los aurores y desaparécete.

-¿Estás segura?

-Pero ten cuidado con la fuerza, no quiero devolver la comida.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en unas horas. EXPELIARMUS.

Tal como habían planeado, Celesti se vio lanzada contra los aurores del Ministerio que cayeron al suelo bajo su peso. Aunque esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por algún mortífago para escapar, Severus Snape pudo escabullirse sin resultar sospechoso o ser descubierto.

* * *

Unas horas después la expedición que había partido hacia el Ministerio regresó al colegio de Hogwarts, todo sanos y salvos, a excepción de Kingsley, a quien habían tenido que trasladar a San Mugo por una herida en la cabeza. Tonks se había tenido que quedar en el Ministerio y Moody fue a hablar con Dumbledore. El resto se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Son cosas mías o cada vez los mortífagos son más intútiles?

-Baja modesto que sube Mike- murmuró Samara.

-La verdad es que esta vez no han presentado demasiada batalla, excepto el tipo con el que se peleó Norah- comentó Remus extrañado.

-A lo mejor es que Celesti empieza a perder aptitudes- bromeó Samara, mientras entraban por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Era Severus- explicó la aludida.

-¿Snape? ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó Remus.

-A lo mejor es que su olor la alertó.

-Se ve que le adoras- rió Norah ante el comentario de Sirius, que los estaba esperando sentado en un sillón, charlando con Harry (N/A: me duele el alma al tener que escribir estas cosas, pero como siempre digo ES SIRIUS, no yo, quien hace los comentarios hirientes : ( sorry a todas las amantes de Snape). Mike, que hasta el momento se había mostrado jovial, se volvió ceñudo ante la presencia del animago, y la candidez con la que Norah le saludaba.

-Por lo que parece os ha ido bien.

-Comme si, comme ça. Han escapado varios- dijo Dan- ¿Y por aquí qué tal todo?

-Nos atacó Voldemort pero le echamos a tomatazos, después regresó Grindewald y le lanzamos bombas fétidas y por último se pasaron por aquí los dementores buscando sus dientes.

-En resumen- aclaró Harry- Tranquilo como una balsa de aceite. Y ahora que todo ha acabado, Sirius ¿puedo irme a dormir?

-Padfoot- bromeó Remus- No me digas que tenías miedo de quedarte solito.

-Moony, querido amigo, como no dejes de decir sandeces voy a encerrarte en el baño de Myrtle la llorona- respondió sarcástico el animago, retomando después la seriedad- No quería que Harry volviese a "conectar" con Snivellus esta noche. Siempre que lo ha hecho ha sido durante situaciones tensas, y era probable que hoy volviese a sueceder.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento. Los enmascarados se mostraron muy interesados en aquel asunto.

-¿Contactas con Severus?- preguntó Dan- ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que el curso pasado me dio clases de oclumancia- respondió pesaroso Harry.

-Es algo muy extraño- comentó Samara- aunque hay casos documentados en el pasado de sucesos similares, son muy escasos.

-A mí no me parece tan extraño- declaró Norah, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se girasen hacia ella- Yo también he leído sobre eso, y en todos los casos, la conexión se ha producido entre personas similares.

Harry palideció ante aquellas palabras y si la boca de Sirius hubiese podido abrirse más, habría llegado hasta el suelo- ¿Insinúas que me parezco a Snape?- preguntó tembloroso el adolescente.

-Está claro que no en la personalidad, pero sí en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, ninguno de los dos ha tenido una infancia fácil, en vuestras respectivas casas no habéis encontrado el cariño y afecto que buscabais. Por otro lado, a ambos os precede la fama a la hora de enfrentaros al mundo y los dos os veis obligados muchas veces a mostrar una cara al mundo que no es la real.

Harry trató de digerir aquellas palabras. Después de lo que Norah había dicho, los demás, excepto Sirius que permanecía ceñudo, habían asentido en mayor o menor medida, como si lo que la joven decía pareciese lógico. ÉL NO SE PARECÍA A SNAPE.

-Creo que me voy a acostar- comentó, y sin decir nada más se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Su cuerpo le llevaba automáticamente, arrastrando lo pies, mientras su mente todavía daba vueltas a aquel tema. Recordaba los gritos que había escuchado cuando entró en la mente de su profesor de pociones, y a aquel chico acurrucado en un rincón con las manos sobre las orejas intentando no escuchar las voces. Parecía increíble que aquel niño en teoría indefenso hubiese llegado a convertirse en el hombre cruel y mezquino del presente. Luego estaba lo de ocultar su verdadera cara al mundo; si lo pensaba bien, dejando de lado absolutamente todos los prejuicios, recuerdos y el asco que sentía hacia Snape, tenía que reconocer, aunque aquello le daba indigestión, que en múltiples ocasiones había salido con vida de las situaciones gracias a su ayuda. A pesar del gran odio que le inspiraba, siempre le ayudaba, bueno, en parte, porque solo lo suficiente para que no acabase en la tumba.

Harry llegó a su cuarto y sin saber como se acostó y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas. Decidió olvidar todo aquel asunto lo más pronto posible. Al poco rato se durmió; sin embargo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la conversación con Norah había hecho que algo cambiase en su interior. No es que apreciase al profesor de pociones (más bien todo lo contrario), sino es que por primera vez en 5 años se había parado a pensar en que podía haber una razón para la actitud de aquel hombre, que realmente era posible que debajo de toda aquella crueldad y sarcasmo se escondiera una persona de verdad. O eso esperaba, porque si se suponía que era similar a él ¿en qué lugar lo dejaba aquello?

* * *

Después de que Harry se retirara, poco a poco la conversación había ido decayendo y al poco rato Mike se fue a la cama, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desconfiada a Sirius, que no pasó inadvertida para Norah. Unos minutos después Samara se levantó de golpe.

-¡Qué hambre tengo!- exclamó- ¿A qué vosotros dos también?- dijo dirigiéndose a Dan y Remus.

-No demasiada en realidad- dijo Remus. Dan solo observaba confuso a su amiga, que le dirigió una mirada significativa mientras entre dientes le decía a Remus.

-Claro que tienes hambre, pero si me lo has dicho antes- con esto Dan pareció entender, pero Remus seguía en la inopia (N/A: claro, aún no pudo hablar con Sirius, no se entera de nada. Pobrecito Moony). Así que con un bufido de exasperación Samara lo agarró del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común, seguidos de Dan que se rascaba incómodo la cabeza.

Norah y Sirius habían permanecido callados durante todo aquel rato, atónitos por lo absurdo de la situación. Ahora se habían quedado solos, así que se observaron, incómodos, hasta que Norah decidió romper el hielo.

-Esa es Sam, señoras y señores. La sutilidad es lo suyo.

-Ya veo- murmuró Sirius obnubilado.

-¿Te ha molestado lo de antes?- preguntó Norah sin rodeos.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de Snape? No te preocupes.

-No lo he dicho por fastidiar. Es solo que todas las pistas indican que esa es la respuesta a la conexión de Severus y Harry. No pretendía molestarte.

Sirius habló despacio- No me molestó, en serio. Por mucho que odie a Snape, si realmente esa es la razón, no puedo enfadarme por ello.

-¿Y entonces por qué has estado así desde entonces?

-¿Así como?

-Taciturno. Callado.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?- Aquello era desesperante, no podía decirle que llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre como conseguir saber lo que sentía por él. Porque aunque él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Norah, nadie le aseguraba que ella le correspondiese y después de 12 años encerrado en Azkaban, sin contacto con nadie que le demostrase afecto, y 3 más de fugitivo, no estaba seguro de poder soportar una decepción como aquella.

-Sirius- insistió Norah.

-Pensaba en que me habría gustado estar allí esta noche- mintió Sirius, aunque no del todo.

-Entiendo como te sientes. Te prometo que para la próxima misión tendremos lista tu máscara. Ya verás, te encantará, las máscaras no solo nos ocultan, sino que incluso asustan a los mortífagos. Los amedrenta un poco, lo que nos da una ventaja. En cuanto esté listo Dumbledore no podrá poner ninguna excusa más para impedirte ir- añadió, como escupiendo el nombre de su abuelo. Sirius pensó entonces que aquel era un buen momento para tratar con ella el tema de la discusión de su abuelo. Después de pelear habría liberado toda la energía acumulada durante aquellos días y estaría más receptiva (N/A: que ingenuidad hay por el mundo --)

-Sí. Será genial- entonces clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Norah- Hablando de Dumbledore, yo... Norah... Yo... no quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero creo que...

-Qué crees- dijo ella cortante; su mirada alegre e incluso íntima, había sido sustituida una vez más por aquella fría, amenazante. Toda la alegría que la había embargado durante toda la tarde pareció esfumarse. Mike tenía razón, Dumbledore había convencido a Sirius para que se ganase su confianza y así ganar puntos para él con su nieta. Aquella tarde habían estado a punto de besarse y lo primero que le decía cuando se quedaban a solas era que estaba pensando en su abuelo. Además de indignante era repugnante.

"Definitivamente, esto no ha sido una buena idea" Pensaba Sirius. Pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción que seguir adelante- Me he enterado de lo que pasó esta tarde antes de que os marcharais. Tu abuelo ("por ahí no")... Albus, lo está pasando fatal. Si tan solo quisieras escucharle.

No pudo decir nada más, porque Norah se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto- No te vayas- pidió Sirius, golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan poco delicado, pero aquellas palabras solo consiguieron que Norah se diese la vuelta llena de ira hacia él.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- lágrimas de rabia asomaron a sus ojos, dejando a Sirius sorprendido y apenado- Mike tenía razón, tú solo querías convencerme de que le diese una oportunidad a "ese". Yo creí... creí que...

-Norah espera, escúchame un momento.

-NO QUIERO.

-No seas terca, por favor.

-De ahora en adelante Sirius Black, mantente lo más alejado de mí que puedas. No sé como pude confiar en ti. Tendría que haber escuchado a Mike desde un principio.

Y sin dar tiempo a más, Norah subió corriendo a su habitación. Lo último que oyó Sirius fue el portazo cuando la joven se encerró en su cuarto. Sirius observó las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Norah unos instantes antes, sin saber qué había ocurrido realmente en aquella habitación. Después, como un autómata, se dirigió a la ventana, y se golpeó contra el alfeizar "tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto".

-Pero qué he hecho.

* * *

En el castillo de Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos que habían regresado estaban siendo interrogados por el Señor Tenebroso.

-Sois unos inútiles- siseó- No podéis ni conseguir las cosas más simples.

-Pero mi señor, los aurores no estaban solos- suplicaba Pettegrew- Lupin estaba con ellos, y los enmascarados también.

-Vaya, así que esos misteriosos magos se ha unido al viejo chocho. Tendré que ocuparme de ellos también. Snape! Qué hay de mi nieta, necesito que la saques del castillo.

-Mi señor, no puedo hacerlo- pidió el "mortífago"- Dumbledore la tiene muy vigilada y si hago el más mínimo movimiento descubrirá mi tapadera.

-Tienes razón- admitió el señor Tenebroso- Sin embargo, no me gusta que pongas en duda mis decisiones. CRUCIO

Como muchas otras veces, Severus Snape se retorció de dolor bajo los efectos de la maldición lanzada por Voldemort, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar su mente al Señor Tenebroso, para que así no descubriera que realmente era a él a quien estaba espiando. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de tortura, Voldemort decidió que ya era suficiente y mandó a todos sus mortífagos retirarse. Solo Bellatrix Lestrange permaneció con él.

-Mi señor- susurró la mujer, dirigíéndose a Voldemort, que estaba en su trono acariciando a Nagini- Todavía no entiendo por qué no me ha dejado ir a la misión, así como a Avery o a Nott. Son de los más cualificados, y sin embargo, ha enviado a algunos de los más débiles al Ministerio, solo Snape y Rokwood eran de los eficientes.

-Mi querida Bellatrix, a veces tu ineptitud te impide ver la brillantez de mis planes. Toda esta misión ha sido una trampa. Estoy segura de que en las filas de los mortífagos hay algún traidor. Lo ocurrido hoy me lo ha confirmado.

-¿El qué?

-Tú, al igual que casi todos los mortífagos, os habéis enterado de la misión poco antes de que ocurriese- explico con mueca demente Voldemort, regocijándose en su crueldad- Sin embargo, uno de vosotros lo sabía de antemano, porque yo se lo dije, porque me interesaba que lo supiese. Y mis sospechas se han confirmado, hay un espía entre nosotros, y ahora que lo he descubierto, juro por la sangre más pura que será sacrificado de la forma más dolorosa.

* * *

Lo dejo aquí por hoy, por favor, pedradas no. Ya me siento yo suficientemente mala por lo que he hecho. No odiéis a Norah porfis, es que la pobre en realidad está traumada, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo, si no se soluciona, al menos recapacitará. Es que es muy terca. En cuanto a Mike, incluso yo le estoy cogiendo tirria, así que algo de manía sí que le podéis coger . Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no haya quedado demasiado absurdo (sé que siempre dudo mucho, pero es que de verdad no estoy segura de cómo ha quedado). Bueno, os dejo por hoy, prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar para que el enfado no dure demasiado . BSS a todos.

Narúa Black


	11. Reflexiones de una pelea

HOLA!!!! SE ACAB" SE ACAB", SE ACAB", al fin se acabaron los exámenes. Es que en mi universidad nos masacran y no acabamos hasta el 9 de julio (serán negreros ¬¬) Y por si fuera poco, un mes de exámenes me ha dejado con menos neuronas que un piojo (sin ofender a los amantes de los piojos eh? XP) Pero como todo en esta vida (en esto demos gracias al cielo) se han acabado POR FIN. Después de este desvarío mental.... PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Sé que dije que no iba a tardar, pero al final no pude cumplir. ¿Qué cual es mi excusa? Por favor, leer el desvarío mental de unas líneas más arriba. Pero el caso es que por fin estoy de vuelta con muchas ganas para continuar, aunque como el 80% de mis neuronas todavía tienen agujetas después del esfuerzo de los exámenes, no es que me haya quedado brillante. Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis. UN BESAZO.

**Tana Abbott: **Hola!!! Bienvenida. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que después de este capítulo sigas pensando lo mismo. En cuanto a lo que pase con Dumbie, sorry pero vas a tener que esperar, es que en este chap tenía que ocuparme de otros asuntos (cof, cof, Sirius, cof, cof) Y por Snape... bueno, no sé si decirte que te preocupes o que no lo hagas... tu que crees ?? BSS

**Strega-in-Progress: **Hola, -- sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero es que no calculé bien el tiempo para los exámenes y cuando me di cuenta ya los tenía encima y no me daba tiempo de escribir. Sorry de verdad, no sé si este chap compensará la tardanza, pero prometo que los próximos sí. OK?? Por cierto, sigue escribiendo, me encantan tus historias. Un besazo.

**Elizabeth Potter: **Gracias por la información!!! Sí que era ese. En el momento de escribirlo se me olvidó (por qué siempre pasa que cuando necesitas algo no lo encuentras??) En fin, supongo que para cuando encuentres otra vez la historia no habrá tanto nuevo como estás acostumbrada, pero a partir de ahora me pongo las pilas - BSS

**Kala: **Gracias por tu review. Por lo de Snape sorry pero tendrás que esperar (aunque puede que no demasiado jis jis) Bueno, un besazo enorme y espero que te guste. BSS

**GaRrY: **Sigo. Jaja. Espero que te siga gustando ok?

**Clau de Snape:** ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS En serio, me animan un montón y prácticamente comentas todo el capítulo, lo que me es de gran ayuda para fijar detalles de los siguientes capis. Espero que no me mates por este chap porque no es de los mejores (snif snif, es que estoy descerebrada y encima es la una de la mañana) Sorry que la respuesta no sea más larga, pero es que si no no consigo subir el chap hoy y hasta mañana por la tarde no podría. Prometo esmerarme en el siguiente. Así que ya sabes Espero otro review. BSS

**Zeisse: **Hola!! Cuanto tiempo no? En cuanto a tu review, encontrarás respuesta a una de las cuestiones en este chap. Espero que lo disfrutes. Un besazo. Sorry, me tengo que ir. BSS

**Sara Fénix Black: **Uf, cuantas cosas a contestar en tu review. Espero que me perdones pero es que necesito irme a dormir!! Así que solo te diré... Sigue leyendo. Muchas gracias en serio, me ayudas mucho con tus reviews. Así que no pares eh? BSS

**Ana María: **Cucú, he vuelto!! Ha pasado mucho no?? Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo decirte que conociéndote vas a disfrutar con este chap (sale mucho Snape!!) Ya me contarás vale?? Un besazo enorme. Por cierto, aunque no haya podido dejar reviews he seguido leyendo tu nueva historia. Eres la leche!! Me encanta, y cada vez más, aunque no me vayas a separar ahora a Tonks y Severus ok?? Un besazo.

Bueno, se acabó, solo decir que como siempre ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de J.K Rowling. Dar muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic, especialmente a los que dejan reviews, que me animan un montón. En este chap sobretodo hay conversaciones, para las amantes de Snape, están de enhorabuena, sale mucho. Para el próximo chap prometo más acción y un avance en lo que piensa hacer Voldie respecto al espía desenmascarado . Bueno, os dejo con el 11º capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros. BSS

**Capítulo 11- Reflexiones de una pelea**

Dan, Samara y Remus volvían de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor después de visitar las cocinas. Después de que lo arrastraran fuera de la sala común, Remus había exigido explicaciones de lo que pasaba. Al principio se había mostrado sorprendido de lo que le contaban, pero ahora reía con ganas.

-¿Se puede saber de que se ríe el señor Lupin?- preguntó Samara ceñuda.

-De ti- replicó Remus sin dejar de reír- La sutilidad no es precisamente una de tus cualidades ¿no?

Al oír aquello Dan también empezó a reír, haciendo que el ceño de la rubia se acentuase.

-No te enfades Sam- pidió Dan cuando consiguió dejar de reír- Tienes que reconocer que no has sido precisamente delicada.

Samara los miró de reojo durante unos instantes y finalmente sonrió- no todos somos tan serenos como vosotros dos.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Sí, vosotros. Dan, a veces eres tan razonable y lógico que parece que Dumbledore haya rejuvenecido medio siglo- aquello hizo reír a Remus- Y en cuanto a usted, señor Moony, el día que lo vea dar una palabra más alta que otra declararé ese día fiesta nacional.

Ahora era Samara la que era observada con recelo por los otros dos- Pero qué se le va a hacer- terminó con cara de circunstancias- no me queda más remedio que aguantarlos pese a todo, caballeros.

Dan y Remus se miraron inquisitivamente durante unos instantes.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Remus?

-Creo que sí. Y eso significa...

-Que Sam puede empezar a correr.

Samara los miró divertida unos segundos y después echó a correr, siendo seguida de cerca por los otros dos. Finalmente llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y, después de dar la contraseña (Voldie en picardías), entraron hablando y riendo. Sin embargo, toda la algarabía se apagó cuando vieron a Sirius sentado en el sofá frente al fuego, frotándose los ojos con desesperación. Los recién llegados se observaron confusos.

-¿Y Norah?- preguntó Dan.

-Se ha ido a acostar- respondió el animago con voz lúgubre- después de gritarme que no me vuelva a acercar a ella.

-Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Si hace unas horas estaba superfeliz- musitó Samara.

-Metí la pata. Intenté hablarle de su abuelo. Creí que me escucharía.

-Mal tema de conversación- suspiró Dan- Creo que tendríamos que ir a hablar con ella.

Samara y Dan subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Norah. Remus permaneció en la sala común. Se acercó al fuego y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó finalmente Remus.

-La he cagado Moony. Todo iba bien y lo he estropeado como siempre estropeo todo.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Padfoot. Tú solo querías ayudarla.

-Sí, pero no lo he conseguido y ahora la he perdido. La he perdido sin ni siquiera haber empezado algo- Sirius volvió a esconder la cara entre sus manos.

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?- Sirius observó a Remus con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente.

-Te parecerá demasiado rápido, pero creo que es algo más.

-¿El gran Sirius Black se ha enamorado?- exclamó Remus con una sonrisa.

-No te burles Remus.

-No me burlo- dijo él con aquella sonrisa amable que siempre le acompañaba- La verdad es que me ha sorprendido. No es el tipo de chica con el que solías salir. Normalmente te gustaban coquetas y...

-No hace falta que sigas... pijas y delicadas. Pero aquello eran solo ligues. Norah es diferente ¿recuerdas lo que decía James sobre Lily?

-Sí, que al mirarla sentía una descarga eléctrica atravesarle el corazón.

-Pues eso me provoca Norah.

Remus observó en silencio a su amigo de la infancia. Cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts Sirius siempre había sido conocido como el mayor rompecorazones de la historia del colegio. Nunca había estado más de una semana con una chica y que él supiese nunca se había enamorado en serio, a excepción de una Ravenclaw llamada Samantha Perkins. Estuvieron saliendo durante todo el año de 6º pero poco antes de terminar ella rompió. Nunca había visto a Sirius triste durante más de diez minutos, pero aquello dejó a Padfoot fuera de combate hasta que llegaron las vacaciones. Sin embargo, cuando el colegio volvió a comenzar Sirius volvía a ser el de siempre, aunque nunca volvió a hablar de Samantha.

-No te preocupes Padfoot- dijo finalmente Remus, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo- Norah es terca, pero acabará reaccionando. Algo me dice que no tardará en perdonarte.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Snape esperaba como cada día a Norah en las mazmorras para su lección de pociones. Hacía unos días la joven le había pedido que le enseñase a hacer la poción matalobos y el profesor había decidido complacerla para agradecerle lo que había hecho la noche anterior durante el ataque.

Snape pensó que después de la pelea Norah estaría más alegre. Durante las últimas semanas había ido notando como el estar encerrada en el castillo la agobiaba y hacía sentir atrapada. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del profesor se probaron erróneos cuando la joven entró dando un portazo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días Norah- dijo él con la voz susurrante que usaba para dar sus clases- Hoy vamos a probar a hacer la poción matalobos. Primero hay que cortar la luparia en trozos exactos e irlos añadiendo a intervalos de tres segundos. Después hay que añadir el extracto de acónito.

Sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, Norah se puso ante el cuchillo y empezó a cortar la luparia. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Poco después de que dejase a Sirius habían llegado Dan y Samara a hablar con ella. ¿Por qué desde que estaban en ese maldito castillo tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo a sus amigos? ¿Por qué Dan y Sam se empeñaban en ponerse siempre del lado de Dumbledore, o de Sirius, o de cualquiera menos del suyo? Solo Mike seguía estando con ella. Habían intentado justificar lo que Sirius le había dicho como que solo intentaba hacer lo mejor para ella, igual que ellos. ¿Y qué demonios les hacía pensar que lo mejor para ella era estar con ese... viejo chocho (eso era en lo único en lo que coincidía con su otro abuelo)? Le había dado tanta rabia lo que le habían dicho que acabó gritándoles. Nunca les había gritado; cuando discutían siempre hablaban, pero anoche había gritado, ni siquiera recordaba las palabras exactas, solo quería hacerles daño. ¿La convertía aquello en mala persona? Quizás la sangre de Voldemort estaba presente en ella más de lo que creía.

_-Dale una oportunidad de explicarse Norah. Seguro que todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido._

_-No Dan. Mike tenía razón, todo esto ha sido un plan de Dumbledore._

_-¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de él?_

_-Y por qué últimamente siempre estáis de su parte. Hasta donde yo sé vuestra amiga soy yo._

_-Y por que eres nuestra amiga intentamos que veas las cosas desde las dos perspectivas._

_-Sam, eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que hizo, no tienes ni idea de lo que fue capaz._

_-Eso es porque tú no nos lo cuentas._

_-¿Pues sabes qué? Que me alegro de no habéroslo dicho, porque seguro que encontrabais la manera de hacerle parecer San Dumbledore y poneros de su lado!!!_

_(N/A: se me olvidó aclarar que aquí Norah está recordando. Un fallo téscnico XP)_

Severus Snape observaba a Norah mientras trabajaba. Los ojos de la joven eran algo que lo habían fascinado desde un primer momento. A través de ellos se podía ver lo que estaba sintiendo a cada momento. Cuando estaba alegre brillaban como zafiros. Y cuando se enfadaba se volvían fríos y duros como el hielo. Así era como estaban ahora. Y eso no era lo único que le indicaba al mago el estado de ánimo del ángel; martilleaba el cuchillo contra la luparia como si de su peor enemigo se tratase y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de McGonagall.

-¿Te cae bien Lupin?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Norah mirándole por primera vez desde que había empezado la lección. Aquella cuestión la había descolocado totalmente, sacándola de manera brusca de sus cavilaciones.

-Que si te cae bien Lupin.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque como sigas añadiendo luparia lo vas a matar.

La joven paró en el acto sus movimientos. Observó durante unos instantes el caldero hirviendo del que ahora salían vapores verdosos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente y con gesto de culpabilidad volvió a ver a los ojos a Snape.

-La he vuelto a estropear. Lo siento. Soy un desastre- con cualquier otro alumno se hubiese ensañado, pero no con ella. Norah había llegado a convertirse en su amiga, se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, lo que le hacía sentir culpable por lo poco de que le había servido él. Sonrió de manera comprensiva, un gesto que muy pocos habían llegado a ver en él.

-No eres un desastre. De hecho, eres uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido. Aprendes rápido. Lo que pasa es que hoy estás con la mente en otra parte. A muchos Km quizás- dijo Severus mientras cambiaba el caldero sobre el fuego para volver a empezar la poción.

-No tanto la verdad. En realidad solo unos cuantos pisos más arriba- los dos comenzaron a trabajar en la poción mientras conversaban, de forma combinada, casi inconscientemente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Si quieres contármelo, claro.

-¿Nunca te ha ocurrido que te sientes el ser más miserable del mundo?

-Se lo preguntas al rey de los miserables- replicó él con una mueca.

-Ayer discutí con Samara y Dan. Estaba tan enfadada que dije cosas que no sentía. Les hice daño, lo sé.

-Todos hacemos daño alguna vez, aunque no queramos.

-Pero no a tu familia. Y ellos son la mía.

-No te me pongas víctima Norah.

-No me pongo víctima- replicó ella enfurruñada.

-A ver, déjame adivinar, discutisteis por algo relacionado con tu a... con Dumbledore- corrigió a tiempo, porque Norah ya iba a replicar.

-En cierto modo sí. Ayer discutí con Sirius.

Ahora fue el turno de Snape de ponerse ceñudo- ¿Con Black? En realidad no me extraña demasiado. Tiene tan poco cerebro que cuando le hablas al oído puedes oír el eco.

Norah miró de reojo a Snape antes de echarse a reír- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De vosotros Severus- contestó ella enjugándose una lágrima- Sois como el perro y el gato. Es divertido escuchar los insultos que os lanzáis. Tengo que reconocer que algunos son ingeniosos.

-Bueno, bueno, no te me desvíes del tema- replicó él visiblemente incómodo al ver que su amiga se reía de él- ¿Por qué discutiste con Black?- el rostro de Norah volvió a ser serio.

-Porque el muy... Me utilizó. Se portó bien conmigo solo para acercarse a mí.

-En el mundo real a eso se le llama trabar amistad.

-No seas tonto. Lo hizo por ayudar a Dumbledore. Él le pidió que me "hablase bien de él".

-Ese no es el estilo de Albus- mala idea mencionar lo buena persona que era el director. La mirada de Norah empezaba a volverse fría- Aunque lo fuera- corrigió- Aunque realmente Dumbledore hubiese sido capaz de planear algo así (por qué tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano me arrepentiré de esto), créeme, Black es la última persona en la que habría confiado. A ese zopenco se le puede leer en la cara hasta el dolor de muelas. Es incapaz de fingir y aún menos engañar a nadie. Para ese tipo de trabajos hace falta tener la cabeza fría, algo de lo que él carece completamente. En serio, de haber planeado algo así, Albus hubiese escogido a alguien como yo.

Norah lo miró inquisitivamente- Ahora no estarás pensando que yo te engaño ¿no?

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza- Soy una estúpida ¿verdad?

-No, en realidad solo eres terca.

-¿Mucho?

-Como una mula.

Norah sonrió como solo a veces lo hacía. De esa forma que era capaz de iluminar hasta un agujero negro, y Severus se alegró por fin de haberle servido de ayuda. Durante un buen rato los dos continuaron trabajando sin decir nada, solo cortando y añadiendo ingredientes, hasta que la poción adquirió el color dorado característico.

-Felicidades- dijo Snape- Acabas de hacer tu primera poción perfecta.

-No sé si darte las gracias o tomármelo como una ofensa ¬¬-

Una vez terminada, metieron la poción en una botella que después le entregarían a Remus y se pusieron a recoger el laboratorio.

-Se me hace extraño- comentó Norah.

-¿El qué?

-El que, aunque a tu manera peculiar, hayas ayudado a Sirius. Siempre os habéis odiado ¿no?

-Sí, más o menos- murmuró el profesor.

-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?

-Desde los tiempos del colegio. Black y Potter siempre fueron unos bromistas empedernidos. Lupin era más relajado. Le encantaban los libros, como a mí. Quizás por eso nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Tú y Remus amigos? No me lo creo.

-Fue durante el 5º año. Solo fue durante un tiempo.

-¿Un noviazgo de verano?

-Mírala ella que metafórica ¬¬. El caso es que todo se estropeó después de aquella estúpida broma. Sirius me dijo como atravesar el árbol boxeador y descubrí, de la forma más amarga, lo que Remus era. Creí que el también estaba metido en el lío, que se había querido burlar de mí como tantas otras veces había hecho su grupo a lo largo de los años. Y allí acabó todo.

-Por lo que me han contado todavía duró hasta hace dos años.

-¿Te refieres a cuando Lupin estuvo aquí de profesor? Tengo que reconocer que por aquel entonces todavía le guardaba rencor. No fue hasta el año pasado que me enteré de la verdad.

-¿Y cómo fue? O mejor, cómo la creíste.

-Me la contó la única persona de la que yo nunca dudaría.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo y que Sirius tampoco me ha contado. Una cosa es querer gastarte una broma, y otra jugar con el secreto de uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Supongo que por haberles delatado por una broma que gastaron a la profesora de Adivinación. Por ello les castigaron durante el resto del curso a estar encerrados con el profesor Dumbledore en un aula por las tardes, estudiando. Cuando los delaté era plenamente consciente de que me iba a caer una muy gorda encima, aunque eso no quita que me molestase lo que hicieron, o bueno, lo que hizo Black.

-Pero si lo sabías ¿por qué lo hiciste? Creí que una de las cualidades de un Slytherin era la astucia- Severus la miró intensamente y finalmente inspiró hondo.

-Esto no se lo he contado jamás a nadie.

-Tu secreto está a salvo.

-Necesitaba mantener a Potter y Black encerrados. Hacía unos meses la familia de Potter había sido asesinada y él y Black eran los siguientes. Me enteré por una reunión que organizó mi padre en casa durante las vacaciones de semana santa. En cuanto estuviesen fuera del colegio desprotegidos, Voldemort iría a por ellos.

-¿Pero por qué no se lo dijiste a algún profesor?

-No podía, por aquel entonces había muchos espías en el colegio. Se habrían enterado, y habría sido mi fin. Como has dicho antes. La astucia es una de las cualidades de un Slytherin.

* * *

Norah caminaba pensativa hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Aquella mañana había descubierto tantas cosas acerca de Severus. Era un hombre muy complejo, escondía muchos misterios. Bajo su capa de crueldad y frialdad se escondía un gran corazón. Aunque a su manera, intentaba ayudar todo lo que podía. Llevaba años fingiendo lealtad ante Voldemort solo para ayudar al mundo mágico, y aunque nadie se lo agradecía, e incluso se lo reprochaban, él seguía ahí, día tras día en la cuerda floja.

Y por si eso fuera poco, había conseguido hacerla reflexionar. Después de hablar con él se había dado cuenta de lo necia que estaba siendo. Estaba tan obsesionada en su odio hacia Dumbledore que había dejado de confiar en todo el mundo. Veía enemigos donde no los había y estaba consiguiendo hacer mucho daño. Pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona racional y amiga de sus amigos. Se había estado comportando de forma un poco egoísta, pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora.

-El odio que siento hacia ti no me convertirá en lo que más me repugna Dumbledore, lo prometo.

Cuando Norah llegó a la sala común la encontró desierta, a excepción de dos personas que jugaban al ajedrez en una pequeña mesa. Justo las dos personas que ella quería ver.

-Sam, Dan- sus amigos la observaron y con tristeza, ella pudo ver en sus ojos miedo a que su genio desbordase como venía ocurriendo en las últimas semanas.

-¿Estás mejor?- dijo Samara, sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos del tablero.

-Está bien, me merezco el sarcasmo. Solo quería deciros que lo siento. Se que últimamente me he paseado por ahí un poco neurótica.

-¿Un poco?- preguntó Dan.

-Vale, muy neurótica. Siento no haber querido escucharos. El que no me guste lo que me contéis no me da derecho a desoír lo que sé que decís para ayudarme.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Samara ya sonriendo- Algo de cordura procedente de Norah Celesti Grey. Es un milagro!!

- -- Y por si mi histeria fuera poca cosa, la estupidez me llegó al punto máximo ayer. Lo que dije no iba en serio chicos, solo quería...

-Hacernos daño- interrumpió Dan- Lo sabemos, no te preocupes.

-Aunque eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

-Norah- replicó Dan- Quizás te hemos estado presionando demasiado estos días para que le des una oportunidad a Dumbledore. Tengamos razón o no, no hemos tenido en cuenta que tu tienes algún tipo de trauma, y no me mires mal, porque es así. Debimos tenerte más en cuenta.

-Pero eso también es culpa mía.

-Ya, y también la erupción del Vesubio- replicó Samara.

-No me vaciles Sam ¬¬. También es culpa mía- continuó Norah- porque no os conté lo que pasó hace quince años.

-Norah... No hace falta.

-Sí Dan, sí que hace falta, y aunque no fuera así, quiero contároslo. Aunque va a llevar tiempo. ¿Nos ponemos cómodos?

* * *

Sirius paseaba mientras tanto por los pasillos del colegio divagando sobre su situación con Norah.

-Veamos Padfoot- se decía a sí mismo- ¿Cómo le dices a una mujer que la quieres cuando piensa que eres un falso y un mentiroso? ¿Con flores? ¿Con bombones? ¿Con veritaserum?

Iba dando vueltas a la misma idea cuando al doblar una esquina se dio de bruces con alguien.

-Tú!- gritó Sirius.

-Ah, hola Black.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De las mentiras que le debiste contar sobre mí a Norah- ahora Mike y Sirius se miraban con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Me negarás que hiciste que Norah desconfiase de mí- masculló el animago cogiendo al rubio por el cuello de la camisa.

-Yo solo le advertí que tuviese cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres un esbirro de Dumbledore e intentas aprovecharte de ella.

Mike no fue capaz de mirar a Sirius a los ojos mientras le decía esto, y así él supo que mentía. El animago lo soltó y dominando su tono de voz dijo lo más suavemente que pudo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. No digo que en un principio no lo hicieses por protegerla, pero tú y yo sabemos que hay algo más. Si no, no dudarías al decírmelo como has hecho ahora.

Mike miraba al suelo apretando los puños con furia. Por un momento Sirius pensó que iba a intentar enzarzarse en una pelea con él.

-No me hables como si fuésemos amigos Black- gritó- O como si conocieses a Norah. Apenas sabes nada de ella. Tú no la has visto llorar noche sí y noche también por lo que ocurrió. Es como si el solo recuerdo la desgarrase por dentro. No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en aplicarle un obliviate y que así deje de sufrir, porque pensé que una sola pesadilla más y el recuerdo la mataría.

-Sé que hay cosas que desconozco- argumentó Sirius- Pero eso no me impide preocuparme.

-¿Y qué ibas a poder hacer tú? ¿Crees que si aquella tarde la hubieses besado en la torre sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido? ¿Crees que de repente la vida sería de color de rosa? No tienes ni idea de lo que duele verla sufrir día tras día y desde que está aquí cada minuto pesa sobre ella como una losa. Y lo peor de todo- dijo finalmente más para sí que para Sirius- es saber que por más que la apoyes y por más que te acerques a ella, Norah nunca verá en eso algo más que amistad, porque eres su maldito hermano adoptivo.

Y tras esa frase Mike echó a andar, dejando a Sirius completamente paralizado en el sitio, sin saber que decir ante aquella revelación. ¿Realmente acababa de confesarle Mike que estaba enamorado de Norah?

* * *

Bien, se acabó!!! Por favor, tomatazos no, ya sé que no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero es que todavía me dura la anestesia neuronal post-exámenes, prometo que el próximo será mejor. Y a partir de ahora intentaré que vayan a uno por semana Ok?? Hace tiempo que quería escribir la conversación Norah-Severus y la Sirius-Mike, aunque no estoy muy contenta de cómo han quedado. Pero es que tenía que subir el capítulo ya porque me sentía muy culpable por tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y por favor, si queréis animarme para que escriba el próximo, darme alguna idea, crítica o consejo... REVIEWS PLEASE. BSS


	12. Una nueva misión

Hola de nuevo! Como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Es más largo de lo normal así que espero reconciliarme definitivamente por haber tardado tanto en el anterior (pongo carita de niña buena) Como siempre, los personajes no son míos (¬¬ J.K Rowling) y esto no lo hago con ningún afán de lucro. Este capi creo que os va a gustar, al menos en parte. Así que si os gusta... REVIEWS. Un besazo enorme y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. BSS.

Ah, una cosa, todas me habéis pedido que diga qué tiene Celesti contra Dumbledore. Bueno... solo decir que POR FAVOR, no me enviéis un virus. Os prometo que falta poco para saberlo vale?

**Beka de Kerry: **Vale, ya sé que se me ve el plumero, pero qué le voy a hacer, ME ENCANTA SNAPE (cofcof, y Alan Rickman, cofcof). Pero no lo niegues, se que a ti también te gusta, jisjis, una más para el club!! En cuanto a Mike, creo que eres la única persona a la que le sigue gustando Mike, bueno, excepto a mí claro (es que toda escritora aprecia a sus creaciones, por muy piiiiii que sean). BSS

**Sara Fénix Black: **VOLVÍ, VOLVI VOLVI VOLVI VOLVI VOLVI VOLVI. Jis, jis, me alegro de volver a verte (bueno, a leerte, pero tú me entiendes). Menudo Review, la biblia en verso!! Me ha encantado, gracias. Uf, tiene mucho que comentar. Lo de Samantha, aún no lo tengo decidido, pero posiblemente salga en la continuación. A mí también me encantó la conversación de Snape con Norah, realmente me imagino que el verdadero Snape se comportaría así con una amiga de verdad; es que el pobre es más introvertido que poco, pero aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar hacer el bien . En cuanto a lo de la broma, Dumbledore sabe muchas cosas, pero no siempre las cuenta ¿no? Quien sabe, a lo mejor la información llega de forma casual a manos de Sirius, jisjis. Por lo de Mike, no puedo contarte nada, si quieres averiguarlo, MIRA MÁS ABAJO. Espero impaciente tu próximo review (si tienes tiempo, claro) Un besazo enorme.

**Amsp14: **Hola, ya he vuelto. Gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te guste como quedó la conversación con Snape. En cuanto a lo de la otra historia, sé que estoy tardando mucho, pero es que no sé muy bien como continuar, si se te ocurre algo... consejos, consejos, consejos. Un besazo.

Bueno, pues nada más que decir, espero que os guste el próximo capítulo de ángeles entre nosotros. BSS

**Capítulo 12: Una nueva misión**

Después de su pequeña charla con Sirius, Mike se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor maldiciéndose por su estupidez. Había confesado delante de Black lo que sentía por Norah. En realidad era la primera vez que se le escapaba en voz alta, y tenía que haber sido precisamente delante de ese mamarracho!! No recordaba cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Norah. Desde siempre habían sido como hermanos, pero un día algo había cambiado en su interior; dejó de verla como la compañera de juegos y secretos para anhelar su compañía a cada segundo. No le gustaba ver a ningún otro cerca de ella, incluso le costaba horrores controlarse cuando la veía bromeando con Dan.

Cuando tuvo que viajar a Rumanía para llevar a cabo su misión lo único que lo confortaba, pese al gran peligro al que se exponía, era saber que al volver Norah estaría allí, esperándola. Dolía pensar que ella no lo "esperaba" como él quería, pero aún así su sonrisa era lo que le daba fuerzas. Y cuando regresó aquella tarde, y vio a Black con Norah, algo se le revolvió dentro. Después mientras estaban en el ministerio no pudo soportar oír hablar a Norah tan feliz de lo que había ocurrido. Tanto Dan como Samara bromeaban acerca del "feliz" suceso. No pudo soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la boca. Se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello tenía que ser verdad, Sirius Black estaba trabajando para Dumbledore. Él no quería realmente a Norah, solo la utilizaba. Y cuando ella se diera cuenta se desharía del mago y correría a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sufrir al saber el daño que le estaba haciendo a la persona que más le importaba, aún sin quererlo. Sabía que Norah estaba sufriendo, Dan y Samara le habían hablado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y aunque al principio se había sentido triunfante al comprobar que todo había salido como esperaba, después llegó el gusanillo de la culpabilidad. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitirse dudar, estaba seguro de que Norah solo estaría bien a su lado. Así que, con un último suspiro, atravesó la puerta que daba entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí se encontró con que la sala estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de sus tres amigos, que estaban sentados en una esquina, sentados en el suelo y con expresión grave.

-Hola chicos- saludó- ¿Pasa algo?

Norah, que estaba de espaldas a él se giró y le sonrió, cómo le gustaba aquella sonrisa- Hola Mike. No pasa nada- añadió tornándose seria- solo estaba teniendo una charla con Sam y Dan.

-¿Y eso?

-Estábamos haciendo las paces. Ayer me comporté como una niña consentida. Además, decidí contarles lo que ocurrió cuando mis padres murieron- finalizó susurrando las últimas palabras.

Algo se encendió en el interior de Mike. ¿Por qué había tenido que contárselo? Aquel era su secreto, algo que solo ellos dos compartían. Por qué había roto aquel pacto que los unía.

-Bien- dijo finalmente, con voz cortante. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación para golpear algo.

-Mike espera- llamó Samara- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No- dijo de nuevo fríamente.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Norah.

-Sí, pareces alterado- añadió Dan.

-Dejadme en paz!- no pudo aguantar más la rabia y dirigiéndose a Norah, SU Norah, gritó- Eres una estúpida.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mike?

-Que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una niñata confiada!! Por qué demonios se lo has contado. Ayer mismo decías que siempre estaban rebatiendo lo que decías. Que intentaban hacerte tragar a Dumbledore con embudo. Qué ha cambiado desde ayer.

-Mike- Norah empezaba a asustarse- Ayer estaba equivocada. Aunque no me guste lo que dicen, son mis amigos, y los tuyos, y no lo hacen por hacerme daño. Solo querían ayudar.

-Sí amigo, cálmate- pidió Dan, poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio, pero este se revolvió y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara lo mandó al suelo.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- y dando un portazo, salió de la sala común.

Mientras Samara ayudaba a Dan a levantarse del suelo, Norah miraba obnubilada la puerta por la que había salido Mike. Sus dos amigos se pusieron a su altura, Dan todavía frotándose la cara, donde el rubio le había golpeado.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?- dijo Samara.

-No lo entiendo- musitó Norah- Mike nunca se había comportado así.

-Dejadlo- lo disculpó Dan- Está nervioso. Últimamente todos lo estamos.

* * *

En el castillo de lord Voldemort un pequeño grupo de mortífagos habían sido convocados a una importante reunión. Entre ellos estaba Severus Snape, en parte intrigado, pero también preocupado por lo imprevisto de la reunión. Al parecer sus "compañeros" pensaban del mismo modo, y comentaban unos con otros entre susurros. Entre ellos estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido, Pettegrew, McNair y Nott.

-Silencio- ordenó Voldemort. Esta simple orden bastó para que todos dejaran de hablar, y para que varios se estremecieran ante aquella voz gutural.

-Os he convocado aquí- continuó el lord Oscuro- porque tengo una importante misión que encargaros. He decidido que vuestros compañeros, entre los que se encuentra Malfoy, ya han pasado demasiado tiempo en Azkaban. Esta noche atacaréis la fortaleza.

-Pero señor...- interrumpió Nott- ¿No somos pocos para asaltar Azkaban?

-CRUCIO- como era frecuente en aquella reuniones, el mortífago cayó retorciéndose de dolor ante la maldición lanzada por el mago oscuro- No pongas en duda mis planes, Nott. Esta es una misión de estrategia, no de fuerza. Quiero que entréis y salgáis sigilosamente de la cárcel acompañados de los prisioneros. Y no quiero un solo fallo.

Bajo su máscara de mortífago Snape se estremeció. Malfoy era uno de los magos más sádicos y poderosos del mundo mágico. Su libertad firmaría la sentencia de muerte de muchos. Y no solo Malfoy era el peligro; en Azkaban permanecían encerrados muchos otros magos oscuros ávidos de sangre y venganza. Cuando estuviesen en libertad se abalanzarían sobre los culpables de su encarcelamiento, lo que ponía a Potter, Granger, Longbottom y los hermanos Weasley (Ron y Ginny) en primera línea de fuego. Fuese como fuese tenía que dar la voz de alarma.

-Podéis retiraros- ordenó Voldemort después de explicar los pormenores de la misión.

Uno a uno, los mortífagos fueron abandonando la estancia, hasta que solo permanecieron en ella Bellatrix Lestrange y el propio Voldemort.

-¿Querías algo, Bellatrix?- inquirió el Lord Oscuro en un susurro astuto. Intuía lo que le iba a preguntar la mortífaga.

-Mi señor- dijo ella en reverencia- ¿Por qué sigue incluyendo al traidor Snape en las reuniones si ya sabe de su traición?

-Mi querida Bellatrix- sonrió Voldemort- Sabía que no tardarías en darte cuenta de quien era el traidor. Sin embargo todavía lo incluyo en mis planes porque está dentro de mis planes que esta misión llegue a oídos del viejo chocho de Dumbledore y sus estúpidos pupilos. Porque esta vez la información de Snape no será exacta, al menos, en lo que a efectivos mortífagos se refiere.

* * *

Después de comer en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry y sus amigos, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con todo el tiempo del que disponían. El que ahora fuese Hogwarts la sede de la Orden del Fénix tenía sus ventajas, como que ya no tenían que limpiar, ya que lo hacían los elfos domésticos (aún bajo las protestas de Hermione), pero también tenía sus desventajas, porque al ser tan grande el sitio, tenían aún menos posibilidades de enterarse de algo que el año anterior.

Así que los Gryffindor se pasaban las horas muertas jugando al ajedrez o al snap explosivo. En ello estaban aquella tarde, cuando por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas bajó Norah.

-Hola chicos- saludó la joven. Aunque no la conocían mucho, los Gryffindor apreciaban a la joven. A diferencia que la mayoría de los del castillo, no los trataba como si fueran asustadizos chiquillos a los que tiene que esconderse la verdad para que no sufran pesadillas. Tampoco intentaba aparentar ser enrollada solo por llevarse bien con ellos. Ella simplemente actuaba acorde con sus ideales, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

-Hola Norah- saludaron al unísono los jóvenes. La mujer cogió un libro de Historia de la Magia que había dejado sobre una mesa camilla y se dirigió a los asientos al lado de la ventana, para leer. Pocos minutos después de que empezase con su lectura, Hermione pareció dudar si dirigirse a la morena.

Desde el día en el que Norah se había molestado con Hermione por insistir demasiado en el tema de los ángeles, la joven se había mantenido alejada de la nieta de Dumbledore. Después de charlar con Remus y Sirius se había sentido avergonzada por su comportamiento, y a la gente como Hermione, acostumbrada a tener siempre la razón, siempre les cuesta mucho disculparse. Pero al ver a la mujer allí sentada, la castaña debió pensar que no encontraría otro momento mejor para hacerlo. La noche anterior había estado hablando con Harry de lo mal que se sentía por lo ocurrido, y su amigo, al verla indecisa, se levantó y dándole la mano a la castaña la acompañó hasta la ventana

-Norah- susurró con la cabeza gacha- ¿te molesto?- la aludida levantó la vista de su libro y observó a Hermione con la mirada azul penetrante que había heredado de Dumbledore.

-Para nada, dime.

-Yo, verás... es que...- la joven Gryffindor se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

-Sentáos- pidió Norah y dirigiéndose a Hermione añadió- y respira hondo, no quiero que te rompas los dedos- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Yo quería disculparme por lo del otro día.

-¿El otro día? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella perpleja.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado con lo de los ángeles. Lo que pasa es que es un tema que me fascina y siempre había soñado con conocer a uno. Cuando tu apareciste vi esa posibilidad y como soy demasiado impulsiva no pensé en que podría molestarte. Lo siento mucho, prometo que jamás volveré a mencionar el tema.

Hermione dijo todo esto de carrerilla, sin pararse siquiera a respirar. Cuando acabó bajó la mirada pareciendo sentir un repentino interés por los cuadros de su falda.

-No hay nada que perdonar. En parte es culpa mía también- dijo Norah- No tengo que culparte a mí de mis traumas. Verás Hermione, por cosas que ocurrieron en mi pasado el tema de mi naturaleza ángel se hace muy doloroso para mí. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Pero espero que algún día pueda, y cuando eso ocurra, te prometo que hablaremos todo lo que quieras, hasta que te duela el cerebro por tanta información. ¿Vale?

-Entonces... ¿amigas?- preguntó la joven esperanzada. Desde que Harry les había contado lo que hizo para salvar a la madre de Ron, la había admirado mucho.

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo- contestó Norah también sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le llegaba hasta la mirada Hermione volvió a la alfombra donde los demás jugaban al snap explosivo. Sin embargo, Harry permaneció sentado, observando a Norah con aquella mirada prematuramente adulta que le caracterizaba.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?- preguntó la morena, divertida.

-Quería hablar de lo que dijiste ayer. Acerca de que Snape y yo nos parecemos.

-No te habré creado un trauma con eso ¿verdad?- preguntó Norah con una mueca, lo que hizo reír al moreno.

-No te negaré que al principio consideré seriamente la posibilidad de colgarme. Pero después...- continuó recuperando la seriedad- me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que tal vez nadie conozca realmente al profesor. Quiero decir, desde que estoy en el colegio me ha hecho la vida imposible. He perdido más puntos para mi casa por su culpa que todo el colegio junto. Y sin embargo, no sé como, siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme, aunque no demasiado, no fuese a empezar a caerme bien.

-No hace mucho que lo conozco, pero creo que Severus siempre hace lo mismo. No deja que nadie se le acerque demasiado. Pero por qué me cuentas esto.

-Quería preguntarte ¿Crees que hay alguna forma de "desconectarme" de Snape? Quiero decir, algo así como aceptar el pequeño Snape que hay en mí y desconectarme.

Norah rió ante las ocurrencias del muchacho- No sé que decirte Harry, es posible que algún día deje de ocurrirte y puede que siempre mantengas cierto grado de conexión con Severus. Es un tema acerca del que no sé demasiado. Quizás en la biblioteca encuentres algo de información.

-Llámame catastrofista, pero como el vínculo dure para siempre, a Sirius es capaz de darle un yuyu.

-No sé por qué, pero no me extrañaría- rió Norah y después recuperando la compostura- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Sirius... ha sufrido mucho ¿verdad?

-De eso sabe más Remus, pero yo creo que sí. El Sirius que muestran las fotos de mis padres era mucho más alegre y divertido. Más despreocupado. Desde que salió de Azkaban no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Doce años en la cárcel cambian a cualquiera, más si eres inocente.

-Sí, aunque él resistió mucho más que cualquier otro. Es admirable.

-Sí, lo es- Harry sonrió con nostalgia- Aunque siempre he soñado con mis padres, en realidad Sirius es la única figura que he podido considerar como tal. Es una gran persona, siempre está ahí para los que le importan.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los dos. Tanto Norah como Harry estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, hasta que sonriendo Norah habló de nuevo a Harry.

-Oye, la máscara de tu padrino ya está acabada. Solo le falta el nombre. ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

-No sé... Siempre que nos hemos querido comunicar, como ni Padfoot ni Sirius valían, utilizábamos Snuffles.

-¿Snuffles? Me gusta.

En aquel momento la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió, dando paso a Remus, que lucía apurado. Con la mirada rastreó la habitación hasta que en la ventana encontró a quien buscaba.

-Norah, Dumbledore nos ha convocado a una reunión. Es urgente, Severus se ha comunicado.

* * *

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se habían reunido varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Habían sido convocados Remus, Sirius, Tonks y los cuatro enmascarados, si bien Mike permanecía un poco alejado de sus amigos. Sirius, por su parte, observaba a Norah de reojo, la cual parecía estar más interesada en los dibujos de la alfombra que en lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

-Severus ha enviado una nota- explicó el anciano director- Esta noche un pequeño grupo de mortífagos planean atacar Azkaban para liberar a algunos de sus miembros. Tenemos que ir allí para impedírselo. La libertad de esos hombres, entre los que está Lucius Malfoy, podría significar un gran avance en los planes de Tom.

-¿No somos demasiados pocos?- comentó Tonks.

-No. Según la información de Severus, tan solo irán cinco o seis mortífagos. Además, yo os acompañaré por si acaso consiguen liberar a algunos de los encarcelados para que se unan a la batalla. Creo que con siete bastará.

-Ocho- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, ya sabes que no debes...

-Su máscara está lista, profesor Dumbledore- comentó Samara, ya no hay ningún motivo para que Sirius se quede en el castillo.

-Sí- apoyó Dan- Además, por lo que he oído, su presencia nos será de gran ayuda.

Aquellos comentarios solo hicieron incrementar la rabia de Mike, que resopló en una esquina.

-Está bien- admitió finalmente el anciano- Seremos ocho.

Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en Sirius en aquel momento habría visto como sus ojos adquirían un brillo renovado, ante la perspectiva de salir del castillo, aunque en realidad solo una persona lo vio (N/A: adivinad quien XP)

-Bien, eso es todo. Saldremos en dos horas- anunció el director.

En el momento todos se levantaron para salir del despacho, excepto Remus, que se quedó un rato más.

-¿Ocurre algo Remus?

-Me alegro de que por fin haya dado su permiso para que Sirius participe en la acción. Empezaba a sentirse igual que antes de la noche en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Ahora que va a estar disfrazado, no hay ningún motivo para que lo mantenga en el castillo. Yo solo buscaba protegerlo de las fuerzas del Ministerio. Sé que Sirius es un gran mago, habría dado un gran auror, y estoy seguro de que en activo nos es de más ayuda que encerrado en el castillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿Y usted como está?- preguntó observando con aquella mirada dorada amable que lo caracterizaba, al director- Cómo van las cosas con Norah.

-Mejorando- replicó Dumbledore con una mueca irónica- Al menos hoy no me ha gritado, simplemente ha hecho como si no existiese.

-Tenga paciencia. Pronto se arreglará.

-Últimamente todo el mundo me viene con la misma cantinela.

-A que fastidia ¬¬.

Dumbledore sonrió melancólicamente y observó divertido a su antiguo alumno- Duele probar mi propia medicina, tengo que reconocerlo.

* * *

Después de salir del despacho, Dan, Norah y Sam vieron dolidos como Mike se escabullía lo más pronto posible en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, a paso ligero. Los tres estaban muy extrañados por el comportamiento de su amigo. Era extraño que de repente mostrase aquella actitud hosca con ellos. Aunque Mike siempre había sido un chico serio y rígido, con ellos era distinto, les contaba todo y hacía bromas con los tres. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

-No he podido hablar con él de lo que ocurrió- comentó Norah- Es más, creo que me ha estado evitando.

-No os preocupéis chicas- animó Dan- Estoy seguro que de aquí a un rato recapacitará y vendrá a hablar con nosotros.

-Lo malo es que precisamente ahora no tenemos tiempo para arreglar la situación, tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche.

-Hablando de eso, tenemos que ir a recoger la máscara para Sirius- dijo Dan.

-Yo me encargo de llevársela- se ofreció Norah, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos añadió- Tengo algo que hablar con él.

-Bien, pero recuerda- dijo Samara bromeando- Cuenta hasta diez antes de transformarle en un inodoro ¿vale?

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa ¬¬.

Dan y Samara permanecieron parados en el pasillo viendo como Norah se alejaba.

-¿Has pensado en lo que nos contó?- preguntó Samara finalmente cuando su amiga hubo doblado la esquina del corredor.

-No he parado de hacerlo desde esta mañana. Y sigo sin entenderlo del todo.

-Entiendo lo que dices. Dumbledore no parece de esos.

-No sé, pero creo que en todo esto hay gato encerrado.

-Tendremos que investigarlo.

-Sí. La lástima es que le prometimos a Norah no hablarlo con nadie, y menos aún con Dumbledore.

-Habrá reaccionado en algo, pero sigue siendo tan terca como siempre.

(N/A: a que ahora mismo algunos estáis pensando en torturarme hasta que diga la conversación... Jis jis jis... Tendréis que esperar un poco más, lo siento XP)

* * *

Los jóvenes Gryffindor estaban en la sala común intentando acabar las tareas que les habían enviado para las vacaciones. Bueno, más bien, Hermione hacía las tareas y los demás le "consultaban" dudas.

-Que alguien me recuerde por qué esto es más divertido que cualquier otra cosa- se quejó Ron.

-No es más divertido- replicó Hermione- Tan solo es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¿Y desde cuando te hacemos caso en los temas de estudio?

-Desde que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

-Vosotros dos no empecéis a discutir- pidió Harry.

-Déjales- dijo Ginny- Al menos nos entretendremos.

-Eso tú- murmuró Neville- Con la suerte que tengo se liarán a maldiciones y una me alcanzará a mí.

Todos estaban riendo del comentario de Neville cuando la puerta que daba entrada a la sala común se abrió dando paso a un Sirius sonriente.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo os va?

-Mejor que a ti no, por lo que se ve- dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a su padrino- ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión? ¿Buenas noticias?

-No os puedo contar mucho. En realidad no son buenas noticias. De hecho, hemos sabido de un ataque esta noche.

-¿Y entonces qué te hace tan feliz?

-Que esta vez voy a poder ir.

Sin embargo, Harry no reaccionó como Sirius esperaba. Su rostro se volvió sombrío y la luz de sus ojos se apagó. El animago notó esto y lo arrastró hasta una esquina para poder hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿No te alegras por mí?

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre de que por fin puedas ir a una misión en la que te maten?- al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba el rostro de Sirius se volvió grave. Harry, desviando un poco la mirada por la vergüenza añadió- ¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo?

-Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

-La última vez casi te mueres.

-Mira Harry- suspiró Sirius- siempre hay el riesgo de que algo le ocurra a alguien del equipo, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que Voldemort llegue hasta ti voy a hacerlo. Y evitar que recupere más poder es una de esas cosas.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿vale?- pidió Harry finalmente.

-Eso está hecho pequeñajo.

Revolviéndole el ya de por sí rebelde cabello a Harry, Sirius se despidió y subió por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Harry permaneció al pie de la escalinata, quieto, observando el lugar por el que se había ido su padrino, intentando no pensar en lo que haría si algo le pasaba otra vez.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?- la voz de Norah lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah... Hola. No, no pasa nada.

-¿Seguro?- la mujer lo observaba preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno ¿Has visto a tu padrino?

-Acaba de subir a su cuarto.

* * *

Celesti subió por las escaleras siguiendo el camino de Sirius. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que llevaba un bulto en las manos.

-Adelante- la voz de Sirius se dejó oír al otro lado de la puerta y tomando aire profundamente Norah entró en la habitación.

Sirius sonreía cuando entró, pero al comprobar quien era sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Desde el día anterior no habían hablado y la actitud para con él por parte de ella durante la reunión había sido bastante fría. Estaba intrigado por lo que podía pasar ahora y Norah había vuelto a ponerse aquella máscara indescifrable que usaba para esconder sus sentimientos.

-Ho... hola- balbuceó el animago.

-Hola. Venía a traerte esto- dijo ella mostrando el bulto que llevaba en sus manos- Me alegro de que esta vez te dejen participar- dijo sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento- Bueno, te dejo para que te la pruebes.

Se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero dando un par de zancadas Sirius la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo.

-Espera- pidió con voz ahogada. Ella se giró y le observó inquisitivamente.

-Yo...- siguió Sirius- Quería hablar de lo de ayer.

-Sirius...

-No, escúchame antes. Sé que no debí haberte presionado, fui un imbecil. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta verte así.

-Sirius espera- Norah le puso un dedo en los labios al animago para hacerle callar- Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Últimamente he estado haciendo mucho el imbécil. No debí focalizar la rabia que tengo por Dumbledore en ti. Sé que no tienes ningún plan macabro confabulado por mi abuelo para acercarte a mí.

Sirius pareció meditar la situación confuso, para finalmente decir- Así que todo solucionado?

-Si tú me perdonas sí.

-Eso está hecho- el animago sonrió ampliamente.

-En fin, que espero que te guste la máscara- Norah volvió a girarse para marcharse, pero una vez más Sirius la detuvo.

-Espera ¿Estás bien?- ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Sirius inspiró hondo

-Sé que soy un poco idiota al sacar este tema justo después de haber arreglado lo de ayer, pero no me gusta verte así. Aunque creas que no se nota yo veo como se te entristece la mirada cada vez que alguien menciona a Dumbledore. Yo solo quería ayudarte.

-No se me entristece la mirada- replicó Norah ofendida, al pensar siquiera en que ése le hiciera ponerse triste.

-Ni tu misma te das cuenta. Pero sí.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es- insistió Sirius poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Durante unos instantes mantuvieron una lucha de miradas.

-Y qué si así fuera ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!- Sirius la observo extrañado, como si lo que acabase de preguntar tuviese una respuesta obvia.

-A mí me importa todo lo que te concierna.

Norah no se esperaba aquella respuesta y se quedó estática hipnotizada por los ojos del animago. Al conectar sus miradas, algo parecido a lo de unos días ocurrió. Una descarga recorrió sus espaldas y todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció de su mente. Solo se veían el uno al otro.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, que apenas duró unos segundos. Después se separaron un poco y Sirius volvió a acercarse a ella, acariciándole el rostro.

-Sirius espera...- Norah lo detuvo- Esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué?- el animago parecía confundido y decepcionado. Por unos instantes había creído que iba a explotar de alegría, cuando notó como Norah le respondía al beso.

-Esto no está bien... Quiero decir, yo no estoy bien. Tú... bueno, yo...

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- sonrió él divertido- ¿Pero por qué eso está mal?

-Porque te estaría utilizando. Mira, hay cosas en mi pasado que aún no estoy preparada para contarte y sería muy egoísta si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo en una relación que no va a ser sincera. Yo...

Pero Sirius la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, tal y como antes había hecho ella- No me importa. Sé que tienes muchos secretos, pero eso no me ha impedido enamorarme de ti. No necesito saberlo todo ahora, esperaré a que tu estés preparada para contármelo. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Si en el fondo de tu corazón realmente sientes algo por mí, por favor, no lo eches a perder por esto.

Sirius observó intensamente a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, como si sus azules ojos intentaran leer su alma, pero no era capaz de adivinar lo que la joven le iba a responder. Pasaron unos instantes que al animago le parecieron eternos, y cuando Sirius ya se iba a retirar, una mano le detuvo.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, esta vez de forma más intensa, demostrándose en ese beso todo lo que no podían decir sin palabras.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ¿Son cosas mías o Norah se ha pasado medio capítulo disculpándose? Bueno, al final todavía no se sabe por qué Norah odia a Dumbledore, pero paciencia, pronto se sabrá. Además, espero que el último párrafo os haya hecho olvidar pequeños detalles como ese. Que más... ¿qué tal va Mike en las encuestas de popularidad? Definitivamente se le cruzó el cable. Esperemos que recapacite. He metido a los adolescentes porque me di cuenta de que hacía tiempo que Harry & Co no aparecían, además, los necesitaba para ciertas cosas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En fin, que como siempre, dudas, comentarios... todo menos virus de ordenador son bien recibidos. REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
